Super Danganronpa 3: Alternative
by HaouRyu Zarc
Summary: Hinata Hajime solo quería ingresar a Kibougamine y se le presento su oportunidad, tiene 3 meses para decidir si llevar a cabo el "Proyecto Kamukura Izuru" e ingresar al Curso Principal, o quedarse bajo sus propios medios en el Curso de Reserva, pero lo que determinara su destino serán pequeños encuentros, y lo que decidirá el a partir de ellos. [Version Paradojica a Despiar Arc]
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, les habla Zarc, conocido antes como Raite Zeon para quienes ya me conocían, antes que nada, quisiera aclarar algunas cosas importantes, primero que nada, este fic es una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada cuando miraba videos de Danganronpa en youtube, y como hace mucho no escribo un fic, me siento muy oxidado, así que no puedo asegurar nada de él, de momento es un piloto, por así decirlo.

Segundo, yo actualmente soy estudiante universitario, por lo que eso mas otras cosas que hago durante el día, consumen mucho de mi tiempo, al punto en que no he podido actualizar otro fic que tengo, por falta de inspiración, seguro ustedes me comprenderán, el tiempo roba inspiración, y aunque tenga la inspiración, tal vez no el tiempo, por lo que no se como iré actualizando, tal vez lo haga enseguida, o me tarde mucho, ni siquiera yo lo sé, y espero puedan comprenderme.

Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, lo único que me queda decir es, si lo leen y les gusta, entonces abre hecho bien mi trabajo, porque el escritor de un fic lo hace porque quiere contar una historia, y que quienes lo lean la disfruten, osea ustedes, por eso, si les gusta, lo decidiran ustedes amigos míos, por el momento es todo de mi parte, el resto es para ustedes, si les gusto, pueden dejarme un review con su opinion, ya que esta historia es para ustedes y su disfrute personal, sin mas que decir, diviertanse.

Aclaraciones:

- _Diálogos_ -

/ _Pensamientos_ /

 _Super Danganronpa 3: Alternative_

Hinata Hajime

16 años, estudiante de preparatoria, cabello castaño, con antena, también conocida como "Ahoge", ojos verdes, rostro simplemente "normal".

Hinata es lo que todo el mundo llamaría "persona normal" nada fuera del promedio, más aun, lo podríamos considerar como "La Encarnación de lo Promedio" pero el hecho de que de que sea un alumno de la Academia Kibougamine contradeciría eso…o al menos es lo que el querría creer, ya que el era un alumno de primer año en el curso de reserva.

Kibougamine era la academia mas prestigiosa de toda la nación japonesa, reúne lo mejor en el mundo, sus estudiantes son lo más alto en sus respectivos campos, al punto de ser conocidos como los "Estudiantes Definitivos" o "Super Estudiantes de Preparatoria". El simple hecho de ser un estudiante de ahí era para que uno fuera reconocido como elite, y el hecho graduarse implicaría el éxito asegurado en la vida, pero no era tan simple como uno pensaría. La academia posee dos métodos de admisión, ser reclutado al poseer un talento en especial, o pagar una tarifa increíblemente elevada, se divide a los alumnos en 2 cursos, el Curso Principal, donde estudiaban los alumnos de elite con talentos increíbles, y el Curso de Reserva, donde en el caso de Hinata, se paga una cuota exorbitante para poder estudiar en tal prestigiosa escuela.

Hinata no tenía un talento, o una habilidad, no tenía pasatiempos ni aficiones a las cuales dedicar todo su esfuerzo, no tenia nada que resaltar de si mismo ni que lo haga sobresalir, a excepción de su gran admiración a la academia Kibougamine, y sus padres no tenían dinero como para pagar los pagos de escolaridad, la única forma en que pudo entrar a la academia fue solo 1:

El Proyecto de Cultivación de la Esperanza

Conocido también como "Proyecto Kamukura" esta fue la razón por la que Hinata pudo ingresar a la academia, aun sea en el curso de reserva. Cuando envió su solicitud para intentar entrar a la academia, en espera de un milagro como una beca, la junta directiva de Kibougamine contacto con el al poco tiempo solicitando una entrevista, por un segundo Hinata pensó que su sueño estaba mas cerca que nunca, pero resulto no ser tan sencillo.

Como no poseía un talento, no podía entrar al curso principal, pero a pesar de todo, de alguna forma u otra él era, según la junta directiva, el candidato perfecto para participar en el supuesto proyecto que estaban realizando, buscaban a alguien completamente normal, sin ninguna capacidad especial, y tanto eso, como el hecho de admirar tanto a la academia y desear fuertemente entrar a ella, fue más que suficiente para optar por él.

Hinata lo entendía, que era un asunto de suma seriedad, aun cuando le dieron una explicación bastante breve y poco informativa del proyecto, "dar nacimiento a un genio fuera de lo ordinario, la esperanza de la humanidad" él sabía que era algo que no podía solo aceptar. Según ellos, si Hinata aceptaba, pasaría por un proceso especial, a palabras de ellos, que le permitiría conseguir un talento impresionante como tanto quería si el proyecto resultaba un éxito, y no solo entraría al curso principal, sino que se convertiría en la esperanza de todos, pero el hecho de que le dijeran tan poco, tan bueno como para ser verdad, le permitían así notar que seguro tendría posibles consecuencias, o que no era seguro para si mismo, Hinata era normal, pero no era un idiota, era realista y escéptico, al punto de saber cuándo algo podría ser peligroso.

La junta directiva noto esa preocupación en el pobre chico, pudieron ver que no lo convencerían tan fácil, pero teniendo a tan buen posible candidato ante ellos, debían hacer todo lo posible para convencerlo, por lo que después de una pequeña deliberación, se llegó finalmente a un posible acuerdo. Hinata podría entrar al curso de reserva, los gastos estudiantiles se los pagaría la academia, pero se le daría un tiempo limite para eso, 3 meses, en ese tiempo Hinata estudiaría en Kibougamine, y tenia hasta ese tiempo para decidir si participar o no en el Proyecto Kamukura, si aceptaba, obtendría el talento con el que soñaba y se uniría al curso principal, pero si lo rechazaba, tendría que pagar el mismo los gastos a partir de ese punto si querría permanecer en la academia.

Después de eso Hinata regreso a casa, para poder pensar en ello tranquilamente, naturalmente sus padres solo supieron que había una pequeña posibilidad de que entrara a Kibougamine, nunca les diría nada acerca de ese trato y del proyecto Kamukura, eso solo haría que ellos trataran de convencerlo de negarse, y él no quería eso, quería al menos pensarlo bien por si mismo, porque a pesar de que presentía el peligro, seguía siendo su sueño el que estaba frente a sus ojos, la tentación era muy grande.

Después de una larga semana en la que no dejo de debatirse, Hinata se armo de valor y decidió intentar esos 3 meses de prueba, contacto con la persona a la que le asignaron sea su intermediario entre el y la junta directiva, el anterior director de Kibougamine, Tengan, dio su confirmación, y al día siguiente, tanto su nuevo uniforme como los papeles respectivos al inicio de clases ya estaban en su puerta. Hinata nunca olvidaría las lagrimas de felicidad y rostros orgullosos de sus padres, al ver que su hijo podría entrar a la academia de elite mas grande de la nación, el querer mantener esos sentimientos en sus padres, se convirtió en otra de las razones para intentar este periodo de prueba.

Y finalmente, pasaron 2 largos meses desde el día de ingreso de los nuevos estudiantes, y actualmente Hinata se debatía fuertemente sobre que hacer, al estar muy cerca del momento de la decisión final acerca de aceptar el proyecto Kamukura o no hacerlo. En esos 2 meses como estudiante de reserva, Hinata pudo comprobar de primera mano la diferencia entre este curso y el curso principal. Era abismal, el curso de reserva era básicamente igual a cualquier preparatoria, las instalaciones eran enormes y de muy buena calidad claro está, pero él no podía decir que en verdad estaba en lo que el añoraba, mientras que el curso principal, que se encontraba en el edificio central de Kibougamine, parecía ser mucho mas increíble, lleno de estudiantes excepcionales los cuales disfrutaban de clases mas divertidas, si es que asistían, según los rumores, siempre y cuando tengas un talento y pases los exámenes, estaba bien si faltabas a clases, era a libre elección, eran tan diferentes, que hasta se sentía completamente injusto.

El solo comparar ambos cursos, hacia que el pobre chico sin talento se mortificara cada vez más, si no se decidía pronto, tal vez pierda su única oportunidad. Su instinto no dejaba de decirle que el Proyecto Kamukura no era del todo seguro, mas aun al no saber verdaderamente casi nada del proceso que tomaría, pero si lo rechazaba a final del último mes, tendría que pagar para seguir en el curso de reserva siquiera ¿y valía la pena? Pagar tanto por algo que ni siquiera era lo que él esperaba, el tiempo se acababa y sentía que este lo asfixiaba.

Actualmente Hinata se encontraba de pie junto a una fuente, en medio del patio principal que se encontraba entre las instalaciones del curso principal y el de reserva, el sol estaba cayendo y ahí estaba el, mirando al edificio del curso principal como había hecho ya desde hace bastante tiempo. Buscando respuestas a sus múltiples dudas, por un segundo pensó en solo rendirse y regresar a la preparatoria a la que iba a asistir en caso de fallar en entrar a Kibougamine, era mucho más económico y seguramente no era diferente al curso de reserva, seguro lo único que cambiaria era la vista que le daba la ventana junto a su asiento.

Pero ¿Qué pensarían sus conocidos? Sus antiguos compañeros de clases sabían que donde estudiaba ahora, aquellos que solían decirle que estaba loco por querer siquiera entrar a Kibougamine terminaron callándose, si el se fuera ahora…ya podía oírlos, los comentarios burlones hacia el y su familia, por no tener talento, por que sus padres confiaran en el por nada, por tener que seguro aceptar pagar tanto a futuro por nada, solo eso hacia que le pesara el pecho y se le pusiera la cara azul.

No podía simplemente rendirse, tenia que…tenia que…era lo que no dejaba de repetirse a si mismo con fuerza hasta que su concentración se rompió al sentir algo presionarse contra él, confundido, lentamente bajo la mirada girando su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver la fuente de su distracción. Era una chica, más baja que él, su cabello era corto de color rosa pálido, y algo rizado, y su cara estaba cubierta por el cuerpo de Hinata, el cual solo se quedaba viendo como ella parecía querer avanzar, sin darse cuenta de su presencia siquiera, mientras la veía empezó a notar unos pequeños soniditos, que guiaron su mirada hasta notar que ella estaba concentrada jugando un juego en una consola portátil. Al ver esto el pobre y desconcertado chico estaba a punto de hacerse un lado para dejarla ir, o al menos eso fue hasta que ella alejo su rostro, en un intento de recuperar el aliento, se había desconcertado tanto que se olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

- _¿e…estas bien?_ \- fue lo único que pudo preguntar después de unos segundos en los que los ojos rosados de esa chica lo miraban por fin, notando que estaba ahí, para así solo recibir un "si" de parte de ella, y ver como se alejaba lentamente. Eso fue extraño para Hinata, sin duda lo fue, y estaba por hacer como que nunca paso, de no ser porque reconoció la pequeña canción del juego que ella jugaba- _¿…? ¿el Gala Omega?-_

- _¿lo conoces? ¡este juego tan viejo!_ \- dijo la desconocida chica acercándose de repente hacia él, más de lo que Hinata esperaría, al ver como ella se ponía a punta de los pies para verlo de frente, a lo cual esta vez fue el joven sin talento quien tuvo que responder como un "si" casi audible, respuesta que pareció encender emoción en su acompañante- _¡es un clásico! ¿verdad? ¡un super clásico! ¡¿verdad que sí?!_ -

- _eh si, recuerdo que lo jugué unas 5 veces_ \- empezó a entablar una conversación mientras tenia las manos hacia arriba para mantener algo de distancia y evitar que ella viera la pena que empezaba a asomarse por su rostro, como no tenia muchos amigos en sí, tampoco es como si hubiera tenido una conversación tan "animada" y "cercana" con una chica de su edad

- _¡¿en serio?! Aunque yo solo he llegado a jugarlo unas 10 veces_ -

- _¿no es eso aun mas increíble?_ \- esta vez pregunto el con una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que la veía tan emocionada que no quería arruinarle el repentino buen animo solo con ese comentario

- _es que es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que pudiera jugarlo tanto además de mi, muéstrame tus partidas pronto ¿si? Es una promesa_ -

- _si…claro_ -Por alguna razón, Hinata no pudo negarse, no parecía ser la gran cosa después de todo, además de que desde que comenzó las clases, no había hecho ningún amigo en Kibougamine, tener a alguien con quien charlar nunca estaba de mas

- _¡ah! ¡ahí estas!_ -

Al escuchar una tercera voz, el joven del curso de reserva levanto la vista para ver ¿un ama de casa? No ¿llevaba un traje debajo del delantal? Esa mujer tenía el cabello largo sujeto con un lazo, anaranjado si su vista no lo engañaba, y se acercaba mientras llevaba algo arrastrando contra el suelo, era ¡¿una persona?! ¡sujetaba a un chico con un poco de sobrepeso de su pierna como si hubiera cazado un jabalí o como si llevara un costal!

- _tu eres Nanami-san ¿cierto? Soy Yukizome Chisa, desde hoy seré tu profesora ¡es un gusto!_ -aquella joven mujer se presento con una gran energía, como si fuera a desafiar al mundo con su actitud positiva, mientras soltaba la pierna del pobre chico que acababa de arrastrar, y después colocaba su atención sobre el- _ese uniforme ¿eres un estudiante del curso de reserva?-_

- _si_ -fue lo único que respondió Hinata, sintiendo como la incomodidad de sus dudas regresaban a él, toda la conversación hasta ahora las había alejado, pero regresaron con bastante facilidad

Yukizome no tardó en darle una breve explicación a Nanami acerca del curso de reserva, al notar la pequeña confusión que demostró ella, y a los pocos segundos noto como el joven del curso de reserva tenía la mirada apartada hacia un lado, como si quisiera ignorar la realidad. Preparándose para darle unas palabras de apoyo, el levanto su mirada de nuevo, centrando su atención a algo detrás de Yukizome, ella siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta que se encontró con lo que había olvidado hasta ahora. Mitarai Ryota, el chico con sobrepeso, ya estaba a punto de lograr su cauteloso escape, pero al verse descubierto, puso todo su esfuerzo en sus piernas y empezó a huir como si su vida dependiera de ello, y tal vez si era asi.

- _¡Oye! ¡espera ahí!_ -

- _¡No quiero! ¡sin importar que me ire de…¡waaah! ¡oiga! ¡¿Por qué me lanza unas espadas?!_ -

- _¡Tranquilo! ¡me asegure de no apuntar a ningún punto vital!_ -

- _¡Ese no es el problema!_ -

- _¡Tranquilo! ¡todo estará bien_ -

Hinata solo pudo observar en silencio como la joven maestra usaba todos los medios posibles para retener al pobre chico que solo quería regresar a su habitación, mientras que Nanami solo se sentaba en la banca junto a la fuente y regresaba a su juego. Todo eso le saco una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, como si se hubiera metido con gente con la que no tuviera que entrometerse, pero algo en su interior decía que eran buena gente, a su modo.

- _las personas del curso principal, son mas alocadas de lo que pensé, crei que serian mas como "La Elite" en si…pero…todos ustedes tienen talentos increíbles ¿verdad?...si yo también, tuviera un talento_ -

Levantando su mano, la observo detenidamente, como si el talento que tanto soñaba poseer apareciera físicamente en ella como si un milagro se tratara, si el en verdad tuviera uno, no tendría que pasar por tanta preocupación.

- _en realidad el tener un talento o no, no hace diferencia_ -

Esa breve oración llamo completamente su atención, bajo su mano para voltear a ver a la joven sentada en la banca, la cual, a pesar de no desconcentrarse en su juego, le daba su atención a lo que él también estaba diciendo.

- _es que, esa no es la meta final, tu eres el que más libertad tiene, yo solo tengo mis juegos, pero tu puedes ir a donde desees, y ser la persona que tú quieras ser_ -

¿ir a donde deseaba? ¿ser la persona que el quisiera ser? ¿era en verdad así? Hinata jamás lo había pensado ¿en verdad tener o no un talento no hacia la diferencia? ¿mas aun en esta academia?

Él nunca había pensado en que quería convertirse algún día, ni a donde quería llevar su vida, había pensando tanto en lo mucho que deseaba entrar a la academia, que nunca pensó en que haría una vez dentro, si tuviera un talento ¿Cuál sería? Pensó tanto en lo que quería, pero nunca lo había pensando a fondo, nunca a detalle ¿y si lo que en verdad deseaba se encontraba fuera de esa academia? ¿Qué era en verdad lo que el corazón de Hinata Hajime tanto deseaba?

- _¡Perdón por hacerlos esperar!_ -

La enérgica profesora finalmente regresaba, llevando a rastras a un pobre Mitarai amordazado y atado a cuerpo y pies con lo que parecía ser una cinta reforzada, dándole mas que nunca el aire de un animal salvaje recién cazado, al punto en que Hinata se compadecía de el en silencio, mientras que Yukizome solo picaba la mejilla de Nanami con su dedo para llamar su atención.

- _ya nos vamos, perdón, por tener que llevarme a Nanami-san_ -dijo esta vez al joven con antena, al tener que llevarse a su compañera de conversación

- _no, está bien_ -

- _ella ya acaba de empezar otro juego_ -sin ningúna dificultad, Yukizome cargo a Nanami sobre su hombro mientras que con la otra mano sostenia la cinta que sujetaba a Mitarai, y le dio a Hinata una ultima mirada- _bueno, a ti también te volveré a ver_ -

Soltando un pequeño "si", Hinata solo la observo irse llevándose a ambos estudiantes consigo sin ninguna dificultad ¿Qué clase de talento tenia ella como para hacer eso en realidad? Era hasta gracioso hasta cierto punto. Dandoles una ultima mirada noto como Nanami lo saludaba con la mano en silencio, aunque sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, por alguna razón, eso le resulto reconfortante, en especial con pensar en una de las cosas que ella le dijo.

- _"yo soy el que más libertad tiene" ¿no?_ -

Observo en silencio aquel cielo anaranjado y azul que se expandía sobre él y sobre su mundo, cubierto de nubes blancas como para recostarse en ellas. Por el momento, dejaría que ese buen animo que acababa de conseguir se quedaría y se preocuparía mas al día siguiente, aun tenia, aunque sea un poco más de tiempo ¿no?

Ya en casa, sus padres pudieron jurar por un segundo, que su hijo parecía tener una mirada más relajada que la que ha tenido en las ultimas semanas, tal vez algo bueno la había pasado, y prefirieron no entrometerse y dejar que el disfrutara de su mundo. La cena en la residencia Hinata fue amena y agradable, Hajime no recordó la última vez que había disfrutado tanto cenar y charlar con sus padres, dándole a entender que se había preocupado mucho últimamente.

Una vez en su cuarto solo hizo su tarea, cosa de media hora a lo mismo, y luego se recostó en la cama, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, relajándose mientras miraba al techo y repasaba todo lo que le había pasado ese día. Se había encontrado con gente extraña, interesante y buena gente a pesar de ser extraña, que le habían dado cosas para pensar ¿había estado haciendo bien las cosas? ¿se había planteado las cosas de la forma correcta? De ahora en adelante, en el mes que le quedaba, lo haría y se decidiría, si hacer el Proyecto Kamukura o no, y lo que pasaría dependiendo de lo que sea que elija.

Preparándose para irse a dormir, recordó algo que casi se perdía en el olvido, se acerco a su escritorio, rebusco en los varios cajones de este hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, una consola portátil y una caja llena de juegos, rebusco entre ellos hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando, "Gala Omega". Tomo su mochila y metió ambas cosas dentro de ella, a un lado de sus libros para el día siguiente, la dejo a un lado y esta vez su decidió irse a dormir.

Mañana era un día nuevo, y tenia una promesa que cumplir.

Capitulo 1: Pequeños Encuentros que dan Esperanza


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

/Pensamientos/

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Hinata había conocido a Nanami, y desde entonces pasaban el rato después de clases juntos jugando Gala Omega, o algún otro juego que Nanami llevaba para que jugaran juntos. Naturalmente para Hinata le resultaba muy difícil, más bien imposible, el poder ganarle a Nanami en alguno de esos juegos, no por nada era la Estudiante Gamer Definitiva. Aun le era difícil creer que una de los estudiantes del curso principal, una estudiante definitiva, quisiera pasar el tiempo con alguien tan común como el, pero al parecer, el simple hecho de jugar juntos era lo que ella disfrutaba, no importa quienes fueran respectivamente.

A pesar de pasar el tiempo con Nanami Chiaki, Hinata aún seguía pasando por sus momentos de preocupación, después de todo, no era como si los problemas desaparecieran solo por no pensar en ellos, aun tenia que pensar sobre que haría con respecto al proyecto de Cultivación de Esperanza. Aun no tenía una manera de cómo pagar por si mismo los elevados costos de educación en caso de rechazar el proyecto, pero tampoco es como si quisiera rendirse y dejar la academia, incluso si solo era el curso de reserva, él quería mantener orgullosos a sus padres, pero se encontraba cada ves mas atrapado en una encrucijada que no lo dejaba de atormentar.

Actualmente Hinata se encontraba recostado sobre una de las bancas de la fuente a la que solía frecuentar, cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando y volviéndolos a abrir para mirar las nubes pasar sobre él, la tranquilidad durante el receso era perfecta, no podría buscar un mejor lugar que ese en la academia, ahí literalmente nadie lo molestaba, nunca se sentiría alarmado ahí.

- _¡Hinata-kun!_ -

O eso era lo que él creía hasta ese día, mas aun cuando una joven mujer se asoma de repente cubriendo todo tu rango de visión en un lugar que estaba supuestamente vacío a excepción de uno mismo. Soltando un grito de sorpresa, Hinata se levanto con fuerza de la banca y se sentó derecho en la banca, para después tomarse un segundo para apreciar a quien veía, nada mas ni menos que la profesora del grupo de Nanami, Yukizome Chisa.

- _¿Q…que necesita?_ -

- _Eso debería decirlo yo, estás en tu hora de descanso y lo pasas tu solo, es un desperdicio_ -fue lo primero que soltó Yukizome mientras se colocaba las manos en las caderas, apenas había llegado Hinata ya estaba siendo regañado por ella.

- _pero ¿y que hay de usted? Viniendo aquí sola también_ -esta vez fue Hinata quien hablo, tratando de defenderse, como si quisiera dejar ver que estará ahí el solo no era algo tan malo.

- _es que quería aprender un poco acerca del curso de reserva_ -respondió la joven profesora mientras que tomaba asiento junto al pobre chico ¿quería aprender del curso de reserva? ¿de qué le serviría algo así a ella? - _encontrarme contigo no podría ser mejor, Hinata-kun ¿Por qué decidiste ingresar al Curso de Reserva?_

Esa sola pregunta fue suficiente para deprimir al pobre chico ahoge y hacerlo suspirar, ya no bastaba con que se preocupara, sino que ahora le recordaran la razón de sus preocupaciones, él no podía enojarse con la profesora, ella no podría sospecharlo, solo hacia una pregunta para entablar tema de conversación.

- _no lo había mencionado antes ¿cierto? Yo siempre he admirado a la academia Kibougamine, para mi la academia es como lo que un héroe es para un niño, siempre ha sido como un sueño, tener un talento del que enorgullecerme, y pasar a través de las puertas del curso principal, simplemente quería cumplir ese sueño_ -

- _¿por eso decidiste ingresar al curso de reserva_?-pregunto Yukizome sentada junto al joven, dedicándole toda su atención.

- _así es, pero aun así no puedo encontrar mi propia motivación, para seguir estando aquí en verdad, ya que no poseo talentos en nada, pero aun así no quiero dejar la oportunidad de estar aqui_ -explico Hinata mientras miraba de reojo al edificio del curso principal que estaba a la distancia, incluso si le ofrecían el proyecto Kamukura, no podía decir que eso era suficiente motivación, el necesitaba algo más, algo que lo impulsara a decir que sí.

- _¿Motivación? ¿es que acaso recibiste una invitación para transferirte al curso principal?_ -Yukizome se veía entusiasmada ante esa posibilidad, pero Hinata no podía responder a esa pregunta, el proyecto Kamukura no era algo que podía contarle a cualquiera, eso se lo dejaron claro, por lo que no podía simplemente decírselo a la alegre maestra, aun cuando le viniera bien un consejo.

- _no, vera…más importante ¿Por qué le preocupa un simple estudiante del curso de reserva_?-Hinata no tardo en arrepentirse de hacer esa pregunta, ya que Yukizome casi se le lanza encima con una cara no tan agradable, como si esa pregunta fuera el detonante para una bomba, una llamada "Antigua Ama de Casa Definitiva"

- _¡Hinata-kun! ¡no deberías considerarte "simple" a ti mismo! ¡el creer en ti mismo es el comienzo de todo!_ -

- _¿creer en mí mismo?_ -

- _¡si! ¡si crees en ti mismo podrás hacer mas de lo que podrías imaginar! La gente suele pensar que los talentos lo son todo ¡pero no es así! ¡interactuar con otros es lo que te abre las puertas a un futuro lleno de esperanza para tu vida! ¡el éxito en tu vida no lo determinara un talento! ¡sino tu mismo dando tu mejor esfuerzo!_ -

Hinata literalmente no sabia que decirle, ya que no esperaba que una profesora de Kibougamine le diera tanto animo, sus profesores del curso de reserva jamas habían intentado animar a sus alumnos, ni siquiera recordaba que los maestros de su escuela anterior se tomaran la molestia de animarlo antes. Con todas esas frases de animo, el joven sin talento podía notar un mensaje en especial en ellas, que el talento no lo era todo según Yukizome, era parecido a lo que Nanami le había dicho el dia que se conocieron ¿acaso era cierto y el no podía verlo? ¿o era solo que era la forma de pensar que tenían las personas que si poseían talentos? Sea cual sea la razón, una parte de Hinata Hajime parecía querer creer en la primera posibilidad.

- _¿y que me dices?_ -escucho una vez mas a la profesora frente a el, regresando asi su conciencia a la realidad.

- _¿eh? Ah, si_ -

- _¡así está mejor! Bueno, me están esperando en mi salón ¡volveremos a hablar de nuevo en otra ocasión!_ -

Hinata solo la vio irse corriendo mientras le sonreía de manera radiante, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos, escuchándose solamente el sonido del agua de la fuente detrás de el, tal vez debería hacerle caso y no pasar tanto tiempo solo en esa fuente, no es como si estuviera mal tratar de hacer amigos en su salón, podría intentarlo al menos.

- _como siempre, es una joven muy animada_ -

Regresando a la realidad por segunda vez, lentamente el joven volteo hacia un lado, reconociendo esa voz. La había oído a través del teléfono el día que decidió aceptar el periodo de 3 meses de prueba, ahí estaba ese hombre, anciano, de cabello blanco, con barba y lentes, usaba un chaleco morado debajo de una gabardina color verde apagado, llevaba las manos en la espalda la cual estaba algo encorvada, por culpa de la edad al parecer, era el, el antiguo director de Kibougamine.

- _Tengan-san_ -

- _¿esta bien si me siento a tu lado?_ -

Con solo recibir un "si" por respuesta, el hombre anciano se acerco lentamente a la banca, sonriendo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su barba con su mano derecha, con cuidado se sentó junto al joven que lo miraba en silencio, viendo cómo se ponía cómodo y colocaba sus manos en sus rodillas.

- _El tiempo limite esta muy cerca ¿ya has llegado a una respuesta?_ -la pregunta que Hinata tanto temía escuchar no tardo en aparecer, al ser la primera vez que se veían de frente, no dudo que seria porque lo hubieran enviado para verificar la decisión que ya seguramente debía tener después de mas de 2 meses en la academia.

- _no, aun no_ -

- _ya veo, como consejero de esta escuela tal vez este mal que diga esto, pero en mi opinión personal, no estoy verdaderamente de acuerdo con ese proyecto_ -

- _¿no lo está?_ -

- _porque la esperanza nace solo cuando las personas actúan por lo que son_ -de nuevo el tema de la esperanza, ciertamente era la academia de la esperanza, pero parecía que era algo mas aya de lo que pensaba ¿Qué era esa esperanza que todos perseguían?- _si no deseas hacerlo, te puedes negar_ -

- _pero, mi familia no es capaz de pagar los costos educativos de la academia_ -fue la única respuesta que Hinata pudo dar mientras miraba sus puños colocados sobre sus rodillas, sintiendo la impotencia y la vergüenza de no poder darle frente a su situación por si mismo.

- _siempre tienes la posibilidad de ir a la escuela de antes de venir aquí-_

- _pero eso es…_ -

- _tu puedes vivir como tu lo deseas, tu tienes la libertad para hacer eso y dirigir tu vida hacia lo que deseas, tu tienes la oportunidad y el camino para hacer eso, tu creas tu propia vida, solo necesitas aceptarte por como eres, no le temas a ser normal_ -

Otra persona mas, otra que le decía que estaba bien ser normal ¿en verdad era asi y el no podía verlo? ¿acaso era el quien estaba equivocado? ¿o estaba tan ciego que no podía ver algo que cualquiera si podía? Ese hombre estaba sonriéndole tan amigablemente y el no sabia que creer ni que responder, si él podía vivir como quisiera ¿Qué era lo que el quería para si mismo? Sin duda ya era estudiante de su academia soñada, incluso si era solo el curso de reserva, entonces ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba para estar satisfecho? ¿era el curso principal? o incluso si lograra entrar en este ¿se seguiría sintiendo así?

- _bueno, no te fuerces a responder ahora, después de todo aun tienes tiempo, cuando te hayas decidido, puedes contactar conmigo, por el momento, disfruta tu juventud y vida escolar, eso implica ser joven_ -

Sin mas que decir, Tengan se levantó y se fue, dejando de nuevo solo a Hinata, el cual no tardo en levantarse y regresar al edificio del curso de reserva, el descanso había terminado y quedaban las ultimas horas de clases. Al final del día, Hinata noto como algunos de sus compañeros de clases ya habían empezado a tener sus propios amigos y se iban a casa en grupos, tal vez el debería seguir el consejo de Yukizome y tratar de dar un paso, y hacer algunos amigos, pero las clases ya habían acabado, ahora debía ir a casa, hoy no podía reunirse con Nanami porque según un mensaje de texto de su parte, estaba descansando en la enfermería con algunos de sus compañeros de clases, parece que algo que comieron todos juntos causo problemas que él no podría comprender.

Al día siguiente, en si no hubo muchos cambios, las clases siguieron como siempre, pero al menos intento charlar con las personas de su salón, eran personas normales después de todo, no hubo muchos progresos en sí pero tampoco fue un gran fracaso, hasta decidió quedarse en el salón durante el receso en vez de ir a la fuente, almorzó con algunos de sus compañeros y tuvo pequeñas charlas con ellos, sobre temas banales y de interés, parecía que todos estaban conformes con el curso de reserva, si el se volvía igual a ellos, tal vez no seria tan malo ¿o no? Eso ultimo lo hizo dudar.

"No le temas a ser normal" las palabras de Tengan regresaron a su cabeza, no es como si temiera, había sido normal toda su vida, pero no es como si quisiera quedarse estancado toda su vida en una rutina que no iba a ningún lugar, él quería progresar, quería lograr algo que valiera la pena, y no quería tardarse mucho en hacerlo, tal vez esa ansia era algo que aún mantenía sus dudas en si llevar a cabo el proyecto, si lo hacía, tal vez lograría hacer algo, mientras mas lo pensaba, mas dudas tenia, iba entre 2 opciones de las que solo 1 podía elegir, y cada lado le daba una razón para elegirla cada vez que estaba por decidirse por la otra.

Las clases acabaron y el pobre chico ahoge solo decidió irse en silencio del salón, había hablado con sus compañeros, pero no había logrado un acercamiento tan grande como para irse todos juntos. Caminando entre la multitud de alumnos del curso de reserva, se acerco a la entrada que conectaba con la calle, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar, noto a Nanami ahí de pie, jugando con su consola portátil ¿lo estaba esperando? Tal vez porque el dia anterior no pudieron verse, sin duda el no creería que ella se tomara la molestia de esperarlo, o al menos así fue hasta que ella noto su presencia y dejo su juego.

- _Hinata-kun, acaba de salir un nuevo juego de pelea ¿te gustaría ir al centro de juegos juntos?_ -

- _Yo no soy muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos_ -explico mientras levantaba su mano en forma de protesta, el disfrutaba jugando juegos con Chiaki, pero no estaba de humor para que lo acaben en una rancha de derrotas en peleas virtuales, pero la Gamer no dudo en tomar la mano de Hinata, en un intento de evitar que se escape, y dejando que este se sintiera avergonzado- ¡ _he…hey_!

- _esta bien, cuando estas con los demás, los juegos se vuelven divertidos_ -

Hinata no pudo negarse en ese momento, se veía tan feliz que negarse seria simplemente cruel, como cuando un niño esta tan emocionado por algo que no pueden negárselo, el joven del curso de reserva perdió quien sabe cuantas rondas de juegos de pelea, pero no podía decir que no se divirtió.

Dos días después de eso, Hinata se levantó de la cama y se alisto para un nuevo día de clases, bajo por las escaleras y se sentó a desayunar con sus padres, mientras comía tranquilamente, paso su vista hacia el televisor, estaban pasando el horóscopo del día, a su madre le encantaba verlo por lo que no se sorprendía de ver ese canal, pero cuando llego el momento de su horóscopo, no pudo evitar sentirse escéptico.

" _Hoy el signo Capricornio tendrá un día enérgico, serás más aventurero y valiente de lo que imaginas, enfrentaras retos nuevos y conocerás personas fuera de lo común para tu vida diaria ¡mantente alerta y reacciona rápido o te arrepentirás!_ "

-/ _algo me dice que no será mi mejor día, al punto que no sé si debería ir a clases hoy_ /-fue el pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Hajime mientras masticaba su comida, pero sabía que no podía faltar a clases por algo tan tonto y poco probable como el horóscopo, además de que su madre lo mataría si se enterara si se saltara las clases.

Una vez que termino su desayuno, se levanto de la mesa, se despidió de sus padres y salió por la puerta principal, apenas abrió la puerta fue atacado por la luz del sol, hacia bastante calor, tal vez mas de lo que pronuncio el pronostico de las noticias, y el uniforme negro del curso de reserva no ayudaba mucho, por lo que se quito al menos la chaqueta y la llevo sobre su brazo.

El camino a la academia fue de lo mas normal, hasta ahora no pasaba nada malo, dio la vuelta a una esquina y lo único que había en la calle era gente viviendo sus vidas, pero a los pocos segundos una motocicleta que iba de paso de repente perdió el control, y se estrelló contra una máquina de bebidas al otro lado de la calle, donde un chico de cabello blanco y ondulado, que vestía el uniforme del curso principal, estaba metiendo un billete para comprar una bebida. De forma inexplicable el chico no solo no sufrió ningún rasguño, sino que el conductor tampoco, y segundos después, la maquina empezó a sonar, disparando latas y latas de soda, algunas caían a los pies de ese chico y otras solo salían volando ¡¿Qué clase de buena suerte era todo eso?!

Hinata solo tuvo un segundo para preguntarse eso, para después notar como una de las muchas latas que salieron volando iba dirigida hacia él, y como si fuera cosa del destino, recordó su pronostico _"¡mantente alerta y reacciona rápido o te arrepentirás!_ ". Su mano reacciono sola y se elevo sobre su cabeza para así atrapar la lata en su mano, evitando que esta le cayera en la cabeza, se había salvado de una herida y consiguió una bebida gratis en un día caluroso, tal vez no era un mal día.

La marcha de Hinata continuo con una garganta refrescada y una lata vacía en un bote de basura, ese extraño suceso simplemente era algo que no pasaba todos los días, pero no hubo heridos, lo que era bueno, así que tal vez lo mejor era solo hacer como que no pasó nada.

Pasando cerca de un puente peatonal que conectaba el lado de la calle en que se encontraba con el lado opuesto, Hinata logro levantar su mirada hacia arriba cuando las nubes cubrieron por un momento la luz del sol, cruzando el puente en dirección a la calle donde se encontraba, un pequeño grupo de chicas charlaban tranquilamente, eran 4 en total, y 3 de ellas vestían el uniforme del curso principal, lo que llamo la atención de Hinata.

Una de ellas era pelirroja, tenia algunas pecas en su rostro y sostenía una cámara fotográfica de alta calidad en una de sus manos, otra tenía el cabello morado oscuro y largo, así como varias vendas atadas en sus piernas, y extrañamente parecía estar siendo intimidada por la única de ellas que llevaba ropa diferente, era de estatura baja y de cabello rubio, atado con un lazo y vestía un kimono tradicional amarillo junto con un par de sandalias. La ultima de ellas llevaba el cabello largo y rubio, tenia ojos azules y llevaba un adorno de flor en su cabello.

-/ _sin duda, como Nanami tienen ese algo especial de la gente del curso principal, ellas, y el chico de la máquina de bebidas también, si yo tuviera un talento ¿me vería igual a ellos?_ /-

Apartando la mirada hacia un lado, en un intento de apartar ese ultimo pensamiento, el joven del curso de reserva dio un paso hacia adelante, solo para que sus pensamientos fueran interrumpidos por un grito de sorpresa que escucho desde arriba, asomo la mirada, y su sangre se congelo por completo por todo su cuerpo mientras que el tiempo a su alrededor se volvía increíblemente lento.

La chica de melena rubia de ese pequeño grupo, mientras bajaba por la escalera que daba del puente a la acera, resbalo en uno de los escalones altos y empezó a caer dándole la espalda al suelo, las otras 3 chicas aun en la cima de la escalera estaban envueltas por el terror mientras la joven de ojos azules aun no reaccionaba a lo que estaba por pasarle a causa de la impresión.

Hinata sentía como el pánico y la desesperación atacaban su cuerpo, una caída desde esa altura era una muerte segura, y antes de que pudiera pensar, su cuerpo se movió primero. Lanzo su mochila y su chaqueta al suelo y corrió tan rápido como pudo en ese estado de tiempo en el que a sus ojos ella caía lentamente, extendió sus brazos hacia ella y como si el destino se pusiera de su lado, logro atraparla al ultimo segundo, pero a causa del impacto de la caída, el cuerpo de Hinata fue impulsado hacia abajo y cayo de espaldas al suelo, mientras que aquella chica caía sentada sobre su vientre, aun aturdida, pero estaba viva.

- _¡Sonia!_ -

Desde el suelo, el muchacho del ahoge podía escuchar las voces de aquellas chicas, así como el apresurado paso de las mismas desde las escaleras, mientras que aquella chica sobre el parecía recobrar parte de la lucidez y fijaba su mirada penetrante en la persona sobre la que estaba sentada, el sol volvió a salir entre las nubes provocando que su luz encegueciera al joven en el suelo, y este no tardo en cerrar los ojos, mientras que oía los pasos llegar hasta ellos.

- _¡Sonia! ¡¿te lastimaste?!_ -sin su vista, Hinata escucho la voz de una de aquellas chicas la cual ayudaba a levantar a la joven rubia, la cual aun tardaba en reaccionar un poco, el suponía que aun estaba asustada por lo que paso.

- _N…no…estoy bien, solo que…aún estoy algo impresionada_ -fue la única respuesta que llego a dar mientras que el joven del curso de reserva lentamente se sentaba en el suelo y poco a poco abría sus ojos, recuperándose de la repentina luz, para encontrarse con la chica de cabello morado literalmente sentada a su lado, de la impresión casi sentía que se le salía el alma por la boca.

- _disculpa…¿e…estas bien? ¿estas herido?_ -pregunto ella a duras penas, como si le tuviera miedo, Hinata podía jurar que veía lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos ¿él la había hecho llorar? ¡¿había hecho llorar a una chica que no conocía?! ¡tenia que calmarla antes de salir mal de esta situación!

- _si, si, estoy bien, puedes estar tranquila, no estoy herido_ -exclamo efusivamente, pero sin levantar la voz, ya la chica estaba temerosa, no quería asustarla al gritar por accidente y quedar como un cretino, y parece que funciono al ver como la pobre chica recuperaba el animo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

- _pero estoy sorprendida, pensar que justo a tiempo apareció un chico lo suficientemente decente para ayudar a nuestra amiga, es increíble_ -esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja en hablar, lo que provoco que Hinata solo sonriera nerviosamente por la parte de "suficientemente decente" ¿Qué significaría eso exactamente? Es como si no tuviera mucha confianza en los chicos, o en el genero masculino por alguna razón.

- _no, no, yo solo hice lo que obviamente debía hacer, era imposible que no intentara ayudar cuando algo como eso estuviera por pasar_ -fue lo que respondió mientras hacia gestos con las manos, como si quisiera calmar una incomoda tensión, pero eso fue dejado de lado por su mente al notar algo importante, un reloj publico que estaba cerca ¡se le hacía tarde! ¡si no se daba prisa le cerrarían la puerta! - _¡mierda!_ -sin perder ni un solo segundo se levanto de un salto del suelo y corrió hacia el lugar en el que cayeron sus cosas.

- _¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?_ -pregunto la pelirroja al verlo correr agitadamente y levantar así tanto su mochila como su chaqueta del suelo, quitando de esta ultima todo posible rastro de polvo.

- _¡si estoy bien! ¡lo lamento en verdad, pero tengo que irme o llegare tarde! ¡adiós! ¡cuídense!_ -fue lo único que logro articular Hinata para así irse corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieran ante los ojos del grupo del curso principal.

-d _ios, ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de darle las gracias como se debe, en verdad ¿Por qué los hombres tienen tanta prisa a veces?_ -expreso la pelirroja soltando un suspiro exasperado mientras colocaba ambas manos en sus caderas, pero olvido ese sentimiento al ver como su compañera de clases no apartaba la mirada de enfrente sin decir nada- _Sonia ¿Qué ocurre?_ -

La princesa definitiva solo se quedo callada mientras miraba hacia la calle por donde Hinata se había marchado, mientras que, en su cabeza, ciertos detalles que ella había notado al momento de verlo de cerca no dejaban de repetirse "Camisa Blanca" "Cabello con Forma de Antena" "Rostro Completamente Normal" ella conocía esas 3 características desde pequeña, las cuales solo una persona podía reunir según la cultura de su tierra natal.

- _El…_ -

- _¿El?_ -

- _¡El Héroe Legendario de Novoselic!_ -

Tanto Koizumi Mahiru, como Tsumiki Mikan y Saionji Hiyoko, solo pudieron ver en silencio como la princesa del reino Novoselic solo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos a la altura de su pecho, mientras que sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad abrumadora, simplemente no podía entender la repentina emoción de la joven que poseía una cultura diferente a la de ellas, pero se veía tan feliz que no querían decirle nada en contra, el único comentario que surgió después de eso, fue uno burlón de parte de Saionji, quien se había mantenido callada hasta el momento.

- _Pupupu, creo que a Soda-onni le ganaron antes de que pudiera luchar_ -

Hinata había llegado justo a tiempo al curso de reserva, se sentó en su lugar junto a la ventana y se colocó ahí su chaqueta, mientras pensaba en lo que le acababa de pasar y su pronóstico de ese día _"¡mantente alerta y reacciona rápido o te arrepentirás!_ " sin duda se cumplió, de no haber hecho lo que hizo, se habría arrepentido por siempre de no poder salvar a alguien en peligro frente a el, pero cuando entro esa joven de cabello rubio y mejillas sonrosadas al salón y se coloco junto al maestro, supo que su dia apenas estaba comenzando.

- _Hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante con nosotros_ -

- _Hola, soy Kuzuryuu Natsumi, no se porque estoy aquí con basuras inútiles como ustedes, pero bueno, es un placer_ -

Esa presentación altanera acompañada de una sonrisa prepotente, pero con una mirada llena de seguridad y orgullo, le permitieron recordar a Hinata la parte de su pronostico que había dejado de lado " _serás más aventurero y valiente de lo que imaginas, enfrentaras retos nuevos y conocerás personas fuera de lo común para tu vida diaria"_ sin duda, si terminaba relacionándose de alguna manera con esta chica, lidear con ella seria uno de los mayores retos de su vida.

Hinata Hajime ya estaba siendo puesto a prueba por el destino que solo él podría forjar para sí mismo.

Capitulo 2: Los Primeros Pasos Hacia el Futuro.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero como seguro aclare antes en el primer capítulo, suelo estar ocupado y no cuento con mucho tiempo.

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte por el momento, espero les guste el capítulo, y si es así, déjenme un review con su opinión, ya que así puedo saber si les gusta la historia.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

/Pensamientos/

Ese día, la clase 77 del curso principal se mantenía en silencio, no porque estuvieran en clases prestando atención, o que estuvieran en medio de un examen que les consumiera toda su concentración o algo por el estilo, era el simple hecho de que la princesa definitiva no dejaba de "brillar" que nadie podía quitarle el ojo, llenos de curiosidad. Literalmente parecía estar brillando, irradiando luz por su rostro, viendo hacia adelante con una mirada perdida mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos en un estado de ensoñación, ellos sabían que Sonia Nevermind se emocionaba con facilidad acerca de las cosas que le parecían nuevas, pero esto iba más allá de lo que ellos ya estaban acostumbrados.

- _¿Alguien es capaz de entender que es lo que ocurre con Sonia-san?_ -pregunto Yukizome de pie en frente del escritorio de la princesa definitiva, viéndola analíticamente como si estuviera observando a un nuevo espécimen en el mundo.

- _Ah estado así desde que entró al salón_ -fue lo único que exclamo el Yakuza Definitivo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, mientras descansaba las manos tras la cabeza.

- _y eso fue hace como 15 minutos_ -esta vez fue el turno de habla para Tanaka Gundham, el Criador Definitivo, el cual solo se mantenía cruzado de brazos mientras que sus hamsters, sus 4 devas de la destrucción, como el los llamaba, salían del interior de su bufanda.

- _Buenos días_ -fue lo que se escucho desde la puerta tras esta ser abierta, dando paso a Komaeda Nagito, el Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo, el cual llevaba una caja llena de todas las latas de sodas que había conseguido del inesperado accidente de antes- _¿mmm? ¿Por qué están todos callados?_

- _Sonia ha estado viendo la nada desde que llego, y no reacciona a nada_ -fue la explicación breve y concisa de Pekoyama Peko, la Espadachín Definitiva, lo que recibió Komaeda como respuesta.

- _Pues, se ve feliz a pesar de todo_ -dijo Komaeda al ver la expresión de la princesa definitiva, mientras que se sentaba en su lugar, que era justamente detrás del de Sonia.

- _¡Pero no responde! ¡y eso es lo preocupante! ¡no importa cuantas veces llame a Sonia-san no responde!_ -fue lo que grito Soda Kazuichi, el Mecánico Definitivo, con una obvia preocupación hacia su unilateral interés amoroso, aun cuando él nunca aceptaría lo de "unilateral" abiertamente, aun quería tener esperanzas.

- _Creo tener una idea de porque esta asi_ -intervino Koizumi desde su asiento, llamando la atención de todo el mundo, ganándose muchas miradas que parecían decirle "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" de una forma bastante obvia- _no quería decirlo para no alarmar a nadie, pero cuando veníamos camino a la academia, Sonia resbalo en las escaleras del puente peatonal y casi cayó al suelo_ -

- _¡¿Sonia-san esta herida?!_ -exclamo soda, levantándose de su asiento tan rápido como lo permitía su cuerpo.

- _No debe ser así, una persona que se haya lastimado se vería tan feliz y deslumbrante_ -fue lo que argumento Mitarai Ryota, el Animador Definitivo, habiendo alejado su mano y vista de su nuevo manuscrito, al haber sido capturada su atención por la conversación actual.

- _¡¿entonces que paso?! ¡Koizumi!_ -cabe decir que Soda aun no podía calmarse con esta situación, lo cual solo logro generar una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Saoinji.

- _créeme que no te gustara saberlo Soda-onni_ -fue lo único que dijo la Estudiante Folclórica Definitiva mientras que lo miraba con esa expresión burlona que hizo que al pobre mecánico le diera un escalofrió por toda su espina dorsal.

- _bueno, ciertamente no está herida, una caída como esa habría sido muy seria, pero ¿Qué paso entonces? Koizumi-san?_ -pregunto Yukizome con bastante interés por saber como una de sus estudiantes logro evitar una caída como esa.

- _lo que paso es que justo en ese momento Sonia fue atrapada por alguien que pasaba en ese momento, justo antes de que cayera sobre el suelo, pero después de eso se fue corriendo con prisa, y Sonia menciono algo sobre su país, desde ese momento ah estado como podemos ver ahora_ -termino de explicar la Fotógrafa Definitiva mientras señalaba en dirección a Sonia.

- _dijo…dijo algo sobre un…héroe legendario_ -mascullo nerviosamente Tsumiki desde su lugar, y como si hubiera dicho una especie de palabra clave o código secreto, la princesa de cabello rubio se levanto de repente de su asiento, como si finalmente hubiera despertado de un buen sueño.

- _¡asi es! ¡el legendario héroe de Novoselic!_ -todo el mundo se quedo callado, sin palabras de la impresión por ver como ella se había puesto de pie de la nada, con ambas manos contra su pecho, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

- _¡Sonia-san ha vuelto!_ -

- _Buenos días, Sonia-san_ -exclamo Yukizome felizmente, al ver que su estudiante parecía al fin reaccionar a las voces de las personas a su alrededor, a lo que la princesa presto más atención para ver donde se encontraba, al parecer en todo ese lapso de tiempo ella no presto mucha atención a su entorno.

- _ah, Yukizome-sensei, buenos días a usted y a todos_ -

- _Sonia-san, estoy algo interesada en una cosa sobre la cultura de tu país ¿podrías contarnos sobre eso del héroe legendario de Novoselic? Parece que te encontraste con él o algo así_ -pregunto la profesora, logrando encender aún más la emoción en la princesa, la cual parecía una niña pequeña que acababa de conocer al protagonista de su historia favorita.

- _¡si! ¡era el! ¡no puedo dudar que era el! ¡encajaba perfectamente con la descripción del héroe que narra la leyenda!_ -exclamo la princesa que apretaba los puños con entusiasmo, mientras que sus compañeros de clases no podían negar su creciente curiosidad.

- _entonces ¿Cómo es que dice esa leyenda? Sonia_ -pregunto Koizumi ya mas tranquila de que la princesa haya vuelto a hablar con normalidad, así como muy interesada en entender sobre dicha leyenda del país europeo, y como el chico del mediodía podía encajar en ella.

- _La leyenda dice "El héroe vestirá una camisa blanca, y su cabello con forma de antena será capaz de percibir cualquier peligro que se le acerque, poseedor de un rostro sin rasgos distintivos, el iluminara las tierras tropicales de Novoselic"_ -narro Sonia a sus compañeros de clases, los cuales empezaban a cuestionar las creencias populares de aquel país, ya que esa descripción de héroe, no era nada de lo que ellos esperaban, sin duda era algo original, pero esperaban algo muy diferente de parte de una leyenda de un país europeo.

- _y…¿estas segura de que esa persona que te ayudo es quien tu crees?_ -Yukizome pregunto para confirmar, ya que la historia era un poco extraña para ella, después de todo ¿Por qué un héroe vestiría una camisa blanca? Cualquiera podía hacer eso ¿no debería vestir una armadura o algo así?

- _¡completamente segura! él llevaba puesta una camisa blanca, la parte superior de su cabello tenia forma de antena, y su rostro, su rostro era increíblemente normal ¡él era la descripción perfecta del héroe de mi país!_ -la princesa definitiva parecía emocionarse cada vez mas ante la mirada de todos, los cuales aún no parecían creerse esa historia.

- _¿no estas segura de que solo es una coincidencia?_ -pregunto Nidai Nekomaru, el Manager Definitivo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al mismo tiempo que Owari Akane, La Gimnasta Definitiva, solo asentía un par de veces a la posible coincidencia.

- _¡en lo absoluto! Después de todo, en el momento en que yo, la actual princesa de Novoselic, me encontré en peligro de muerte, el heroicamente apareció y me atrapo en sus brazos salvando mi vida ¡no puede ser simple coincidencia que alguien con la descripción del héroe me haya salvado_!-fue lo que Sonia exclamo con un gran fervor.

- _lo de vestir una camisa blanca y tener el cabello así es una cosa, pero ¿Qué tenga una cara completamente común? Eso si que es doloroso_ -pensó Kuzuryu en voz alta, pensando en como reaccionaria el pobre chico si le dijeran de frente que tenia una cara tan poco destacable, mientras que veía con lastima como Soda parecía estar con su cerebro desconectado, al parecer había estado así desde la parte en que Sonia se emociono al mencionar al héroe por primera vez, y el hecho de que ese tipo la hubiera sostenido en sus brazos, según como él lo entendió, dejo al pobre mecánico como piedra, como si le hubiera caído cemento encima.

- _según la leyenda, el héroe acompañará a la princesa, y con orgullo blandirá al "Makango de Oro"_ -Sonia continúo explicando acerca de la leyenda de su país a lo que sus compañeros solo les surgió más dudas aún.

- _¿Makango? ¿eso es un animal? Porque suena como el nombre de un mono o algo así, y no se puede blandir un animal ¿o sí? ¿o acaso es una espada o un arma? ¡¿o acaso hablas de su…?!_ -sin que pudiera terminar de preguntar, la boca de Hanamura Teruteru, el Chef Definitivo, fue cubierta por la enorme mano de Nidai, al ver que las preguntas de Hanamura se volvían más peligrosas.

- _y así, el héroe y la princesa juntos, traerán el orden y la prosperidad al reino, sin duda hoy fue una señal ¡el que él apareciera era el destino!_ -y ¡bam! El cuerpo de Soda cayo al suelo con fuerza como si fuera una enorme piedra, eso ultimo sin duda fue más de lo que él podía soportar, al punto que no podía escuchar los comentarios burlones de Saoinji hacia él, o la preocupación de algunos de sus compañeros de clases, básicamente un desconocido que pasaba por pura casualidad en esa misma calle le había ganado en un solo día aun cuando él conocía a Sonia desde el primer día de clases.

- _¡Kazuichi-chan esta muerto!_ -fue lo que grito Mioda Ibuki, la Estudiante Musical Definitiva, pero mas que preocupación, su voz estaba cargada de simple e inocente asombro, mientras que algunos solo miraban al pobre tipo en el suelo, desde sus respectivos lugares.

- _carajo, es como si su cerebro hubiera explotado desde dentro y hubiera caído en estado vegetativo_ -menciono Kuzuryu desde su silla mientras que recostaba su rostro sobre su mano, y con algo de ayuda de Nidai, Tsumiki se preparaba para llevarlo a la enfermería.

- _la muerte puede ser aún más trágica cuando "algunos" no la notan_ -susurro Tanaka mientras señalaba el simple hecho de que Sonia, quien justamente se sentaba junto a Soda en la primera fila, ni siquiera noto lo que le paso al pobre mecánico y solo seguía explicándole a Yukizome sobre la historia del supuesto héroe.

- _bueno, Tsumiki-san puede encargarse de el así que no hay de qué preocuparnos_ -con esas últimas palabras por parte de Komaeda, y como era algo natural para ellos confiar en las habilidades de Tsumiki como enfermera, la preocupación hacia Soda se desvaneció enseguida, ahora solo necesitaban esperar.

-bueno, como ya todo volvió a la normalidad, es mejor que empecemos ya la clase antes de que empiece la hora del almuerzo-fue lo que dijo Yukizome para así llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-que bien, no quiero tener clases durante el almuerzo, le prometí a mi amiga del curso de reserva que almorzaríamos juntas-menciono Koizumi aliviada de que la clase finalmente pudiera retomarse, lo menos que quería en ese momento era no poder disfrutar su almuerzo con Sato.

Mientras la clase se iniciaba, en silencio la única persona que en si no participo en la conversación general hasta ahora, pero que si escucho parte de ella, solo tenia un pequeño pensamiento en su cabeza.

-/ _¿Por qué me suena tan familiar la descripción de ese héroe?_ /-ese fue el único pensamiento de Nanami Chiaki, la cual no había despegado su vista de la pantalla de su consola, la cual marcaba otro nivel completo en el juego de aventura que acababa de comenzar ese mismo día.

El día transcurrió con normalidad para la clase 77 ese día, así como para cualquiera de las clases de la academia Kibougamine en el curso principal. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad también en el curso de reserva y ya era la hora del almuerzo, Hinata se encontraba sentado en su asiento masticando tranquilamente un pan que había comprado camino a la academia, justo antes de que todas las cosas de ese día comenzaran.

Pensándolo detenidamente, ese horóscopo de la mañana no había sido del todo erróneo, apenas comenzando el día se vio visto puesto en una posición en la que debía pensar y actuar rápido, o limitándose solo a actuar antes de pensar para evitar arrepentirse, desde cosas "pequeñas" como atrapar una lata que voló hacia su dirección, hasta tal vez la situación más extrema que había vivido en su normal vida hasta ahora, salvar la vida de una persona.

Seguro esa chica estaba bien, si, sin duda lo estaba, ella cayó sobre él y no sobre el cemento después de todo, así que estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna razón por la que preocuparse, ahora lo único que tenia de que preocuparse era sobre su decisión sobre el Proyecto Kamukura, aun las charlas con Yukizome y el exdirector Tengan permanecían en su cabeza, y por lo pronto también se podría empezar a preocupar por…

- _oye, oye tu…_ -

Si, ella, la nueva estudiante transferida, Kuzuryu Natsumi, no solo acababa de llegar al curso de reserva dando una primera impresión bastante "única" sino que termino sentándose justo a la derecha del joven con Ahoge, y ahí estaba ella, de pie justo a su lado. Algo en Hinata le decía que ella sería el nuevo reto que tendría que enfrentar según ese loco y hasta ahora acertado horóscopo, además de que ella en verdad si era fuera de lo común, y el hecho de que ella decidiera hablarle, parece que no podría evitar interactuar con ella.

- _tu siempre estas observando el edificio del edificio principal_ -fue lo que ella menciono comenzando con una conversación de la que Hinata no podría evitar participar.

- _¿y es extraño o algo así?_ -pregunto el dejando de lado su almuerzo por un instante mientras la veía sentarse sobre su propio escritorio.

- _no parece que tengas muchos amigos ¿no? Bueno yo tampoco los tengo de todas formas_ -dijo Natsumi como si fuera algo de poca importancia, a lo que Hinata no pudo evitar verla con un rostro lleno de ironía.

- _bueno es natural, después de una presentación como esa_ -

- _es que era en serio, además de que no vale la pena ser amiga de ellos, son solo conformistas que decidieron quedarse en el curso de reserva, incluso aunque paguen la matricula no parecen verdaderamente ascender al curso principal, no comparados contigo que miras tanto hacia allá, tu si pareces querer entrar ahí como yo_ -

- _ah…gracias_ -fue lo que único que se le ocurrió responder a Hinata al ver como ella ¿reconocía su valía? ¿o su ambición? O algo así, ella sus ojos se veía no solo confiada, parecía decidida por alguna razón, ya estaba afirmando que entraría en el curso principal- _pero ¿Cómo sabes que sin duda entraras en el curso principal?_ -

- _eso es porque yo soy "La Hermana Menor Definitiva" después de todo_ -cabe decir que el cerebro de Hinata Hajime se quedó fuera de función por un segundo al no poder comprender lo que acababa de oír ¿eso siquiera contaba cómo talento? - _la conoces ¿no? La poderosa organización criminal con más de 30.000 integrantes, el Grupo Kuzuryu-_

- _los conozco pero…un segundo ¿Kuzuryu?...¿acaso…?_ -Hinata ya estaba temiendo por lo que iba a preguntar, pero una parte de el ya estaba mas que seguro de la respuesta que estaba por recibir.

- _sip, el Grupo Kuzuryu es mi familia, y mi hermano mayor es el heredero de esta, él es el Estudiante Yakuza Definitivo_ -y tanto como lo temía, Hinata ahora se daba cuenta de que le estaba hablando a un miembro familiar de la posible organización mas temida de la nación japonesa, por lo que se hizo una nota mental para estar bien seguro de cómo tratar con ella y así evitar perder sus órganos en el proceso, más aun al ver que tenía un hermano mayor con ese título en el curso principal- _y como la hermana menor de un hermano tan increíble, eso me hace la "Hermana Menor Definitiva" ¿lo ves? Es algo bastante lógico ¿no lo crees?_

- _pero el hecho de que estas aquí en el curso de reserva, implica que el curso principal aun no te ha reclutado ¿no?_ -a pesar de que no quería sufrir las consecuencias, Hinata no pudo evitar cuestionar un poco, después de todo el deseaba entrar al curso principal también, por eso estaba metido en el asunto del proyecto Kamukura, el pensar que se podría entrar al curso principal con un "talento" como el que ella presumía, conversarlo podría servirle de algo.

- _¡eso no decide si tengo o no talento! No porque la gente piense que lo que tengo no sea un talento implique que sea así, seguramente tu tienes un talento pero ni tu mismo ni los otros lo han reconocido como tal_ -eso ultimo dejo al joven del Ahoge con bastante intriga, tener un talento que aun ni siquiera el mismo podía ver ¿y si era así? tal vez ella tenía razón con eso de que un talento era un talento aunque otros te dijeran lo contrario- _no me dirás que ya te rendiste en ir al curso principal ¿o sí?_ -

- _¡no me he rendido!_ -

Sin siquiera poder notarlo, Hinata ya se había puesto de pie mientras apretaba su puño con fuerza, el pensamiento de haberse rendido le hizo perder el control por un segundo ¿Cómo podría rendirse? De haberse rendido no habría aceptado el periodo de 3 meses y ya se habría ido a su anterior escuela, no iba a rendirse así sin más. Cuando quería darse cuenta, Hinata noto que todo el mundo en el salón se le quedaba viendo, en especial la chica de ojos verdes que estaba sentada aun sobre su escritorio, carajo le acababa de gritar a una Yakuza, lo mejor era intentar disculparse antes de empezar a escribir su testamento.

- _lo siento, reaccione de la nada_ -fue lo que dijo mientras volvía a tomar asiento en su silla, y los demás alumnos del salón volvían a lo suyo, intentando aparentar que nada paso- _pero…aun no me he rendido, es solo que aun no se que hacer, pero sin duda no me rindo, quiero entrar al curso principal_ -aun sin levantar la cabeza, el joven miro sus manos, un pequeño habito que había comenzado a desarrollar, como si el talento que tanto soñaba se materializara en ellas, bueno ya se disculpó, ahora solo debía esperar a que ella lo matara y lanzara su cadáver al rio.

- _lo admito, estoy sorprendida_ -

- _¿eh?_ -apenas levanto la mirada Hinata solo pudo ver como la joven rubia se bajaba de su escritorio con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, y se acercaba a él para después tomarlo por la corbata y jalar de ella, levantando al joven del ahoge y acercándolo lo suficiente para que se vieran a los ojos.

- _eres el primer hombre fuera de mi familia que tiene el valor suficiente para levantarme la voz y enfrentarme, me impresionas, sin duda no eres igual que todos los cobardes de este lugar, tu tienes agallas_ -fue lo que dijo la chica de ojos verdes para después soltar la corbata del pobre Hinata de forma que este lograra sentarse de nuevo en su silla- _me caes bien, ahora que lo pienso, aun no me has dicho como te llamas_ -

- _Hinata Hajime_ -fue la única respuesta que Hajime dio mientras se acomodaba el uniforme de nuevo, y veía como ella sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su falda, de alguna forma parece que se gano el agrado de la chica gánster, así que tal vez no estaba por llamar a unos sicarios o algo.

- _así que Hinata, anda saca tu teléfono_ -exigió mientras empezaba a revisar el suyo propio, Hinata sin entender que tramaba solo le hizo caso y apenas lo saco de su bolsillo, Natsumi lo tomo y empezó a usar ambos a la vez. Hinata estuvo a punto de exigirle una explicación hasta que escucho ambos celulares emitiendo un pequeño sonido, y así sin más, ella le regreso el suyo- _ese es mi número y mi dirección de e-mail, así podremos hablar de vez en cuando, alégrate Hinata, tu lista de amigos acaba de aumentar_ -

Si Hinata Hajime planeaba no involucrarse con la ella, su plan se acababa de ir al carajo, el hecho de que ahora al parecer era "amigo" de una Yakuza, le dificultaba mas las cosas, sin duda ella era un reto más difícil de lo que podía esperar, lo único que pudo hacer era guardar su celular mientras la veía regresar a su escritorio.

- _bueno, volviendo a la charla anterior, lo único que nos queda hacer ahora es dejar este curso innecesario y pasar al curso principal, tu solo necesitas descubrir cual es tu talento y asunto resuelto_ -

- _¿y que hay de ti? Piensas entrar como la Hermana Menor Definitiva ¿cierto?_ -

- _así es, además no es como si fuera a detenerme así sin más, yo no soy como estos sujetos, no importa que método deba usar iré al curso principal_ -dijo ella mientras miraba con cierta molestia a la gente a su alrededor, todos ahí tranquilos, conformes por como estaban, para así después sonreír de una forma un tanto inquietante a los ojos de Hinata- _tal vez si alguien del curso principal renunciara a la academia, seguro podría llenar su lugar, por ejemplo tal vez, cierta chica molesta con pecas…_

Justo después de eso, una mano se estrello contra el escritorio de Hinata, causando una mala cara en el rostro de Natsumi y confusión en el de Hinata. Era una de sus compañeras de clases, de cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado, y ojos violáceos, los cuales no reflejaban nada bueno.

- _Natsumi, espero no estés tramando nada raro ¿verdad?_ -

- _oh Sato-san, cuanto tiempo ¿acaso nos estabas espiando?_ -pregunto Natsumi en un tono bromista, cosa que no fue bien recibido por la recién llegada.

- _¡solo responde de una vez! No planeas algo raro ¿verdad?_ -volvió a preguntar Sato al ver que su pregunta solo estaba siendo evadida.

- _¿ustedes se conocen?_ -pregunto Hinata al ver que la conversación se ponía más incómoda con cada palabra, mas aun al ver como Sato parecía perder su paciencia.

- _no tanto, estábamos en el mismo club de fotografía en nuestra escuela anterior_ -explico Natsumi sin darle mucha importancia, como si ignorara la existencia de Sato, la cual no parecía permitir tal cosa sin más, pero no por si misma, sino mas bien por alguien más.

- _si le pones la mano encima a Mahiru ¡no te lo perdonare en lo absoluto!_ -el grito de Sato fue mas que suficiente para comenzar una discusión entre ambas mujeres, que llamo la atención de todos los del salón y de los demás estudiantes de otros salones que estaban en el pasillo en ese instante.

- _¡no vengas a recriminarme por cosas sin sentido de la nada!_ -

- _¡solo te digo que dejes de planear cosas raras!_ -

- _¡no necesito que alguien tan común venga a decirme que hacer!_ -

- _¡me lo recrimina alguien que no puede hacer nada sin depender de sus padres!_ -

La discusión se ponía cada vez mas intensa, al punto que Hinata pensó en intervenir, pero antes de que pudiera intentarlo, una persona llego de la nada, era la chica pelirroja de la mañana, fijándose bien, Hinata podía notar que ella tenia algunas pecas en su rostro, no le costo mucho unir los puntos para saber quién era.

- _Mahiru_ -

- _Ha pasado tiempo, Koizumi-san ¿a qué se debe la presencia de alguien del curso principal?_ -pregunto Natsumi al ver que Koizumi había llegado para detener la discusión- _acaso ¿viniste para burlarte de las personas presentes que no poseen talentos?_ -

- _o…oye ¡deja eso!_ -esta vez fue Hinata quien se atrevió a hablar mientras se levantaba de su silla al notar como los demás estudiantes ponían caras de disgusto por el hecho de pensar que alguien del curso principal viniera a burlarse de ellos, pero sobre todo al ver como Sato apretaba los dientes de la ira mientras que Natsumi solo soltaba una risa burlona.

- _¡solo era una broma!_ -fue lo único que ella dijo, pero su expresión cambio por completo después de oír lo que Sato tenía para decirlo, a una expresión llena de odio.

- _¡tu hermano mayor esta en la misma clase que Mahiru!_ -

- _¿y eso que? ¿le contaras cosas sobre mí? Inténtalo si quieres, te matare_ -con solo esas palabras, el temor no tardo en reflejarse en el rostro de Sato, así como la preocupación en el de Koizumi, a la cual esta vez Natsumi paso a mirar- _no has cambiado nada desde el club de fotografía ¡eres la misma mujer de mierda que desprecia a los demás a sus espaldas!_ -

Aquellas palabras solo hicieron que Koizumi sintiera temor, al punto que solo pudo esconderse detrás de su única amiga presente.

- _¿estas tan desesperada por ir al curso principal como para molestar a Mahiru? ¡en verdad eres lo peor! Si ellos no te reclutaron es porque no tienes un talento ¡aprende tu lugar de una vez!_ -

- _¡Eres una…!_ -

Lo único que se escuchó después de eso fue un golpe seco, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo es que Hinata había caído de sentón al suelo entre Natsumi y Sato. Apenas con ver como Natsumi levanto su puño para golpear a Sato, su cuerpo se movió por si solo y se coloco entre ellas, recibiendo el golpe justo en la cara, terminando sentado en el suelo con la mejilla roja.

El salón se quedo en silencio sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar, tanto Sato como Koizumi no sabían como reaccionar al ver lo que acababa de pasar, en especial la ultima al poder reconocer quien era la persona sentada frente a ellas.

- _tu eres…_ -

- _¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! ¡te pude haber tirado las muelas!_ -Natsumi sin siquiera pensarlo se acerco al joven del ahoge y lo levanto del suelo entre quejas, no esperaba golpear a su nuevo "amigo" justo en la cara en medio de un ataque de ira- _¡¿Por qué te pusiste en frente?!_ -

- _¿Qué esperas conseguir golpeándolas? Eso no solucionara nada, además, si se enteran que iniciaste una pelea y lastimaste a alguien, te podrían expulsar antes de que te recluten en el curso principal_ -fue la única respuesta que dio Hinata mientras se limpiaba un pequeño hilo de sangre que salía por su boca, ni siquiera él podría pensar que en su vida se atrevería a recibir un golpe por otra persona, y si que dolió, la chica rubia tenia el brazo fuerte sin duda.

Natsumi estaba simplemente sin palabras, Hinata no solo recibió su golpe sin dudarlo, sino que también evito que ella fuera posiblemente expulsada antes de siquiera intentar llegar a su objetivo, el evito que ella lo perdiera todo antes de empezar, el la salvo del posible fracaso. La joven Yakuza solo pudo apretar su puño y sus dientes con frustración, mientras que Koizumi, sin ser capaz de pensar que más hacer se llevaba a Sato para evitar que se metiera en algún problema, dándole de reojo una mirada rápida a Hinata antes de salir del salón.

El joven solo volteo a ver hacia la puerta del salón por donde ambas jóvenes desaparecieron, para después ver como todos sus compañeros de clases fingían que no paso nada para evitar problemas, así como los que veían desde el pasillo se iban a sus salones por la misma razón.

Para Hinata las cosas se pondrían mas complicadas, pero una parte de él sentía que tal vez habría una solución, pero eso tal vez solo podría alcanzarse si podía ser verdaderamente de ayuda para los demás.

Capitulo 3: Una Tenue Desesperación.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola a todos! de alguna forma logre conseguir tiempo para hacer el capítulo más rápido que la vez anterior! Si les gusta dejen un review para saber su opinión ¡espero lo disfruten!**

El atardecer caía sobre el cielo de Japón y Hinata Hajime se encontraba enfrentando uno de sus desafíos mas acostumbrados desde hace cierto tiempo: Tratar de ganarle a Nanami Chiaki en un juego, otra vez.

Después de la hora del almuerzo y el "pequeño incidente" de Natsumi y Sato, pequeño por así decirlo, las clases retomaron de manera natural, y al final del día Sato se fue más rápido que nadie, seguro temiendo que Natsumi se le adelantara y su querida amiga Mahiru estuviera en posible peligro.

Natsumi por otro lado simplemente se levanto en silencio de su asiento y dándole a Hinata un "nos vemos" acompañado de un gesto con su mano, se fue en silencio tranquilamente mientras todos los que estaban cerca le abrían el paso, temiendo meterse con ella.

Apenas se fue del salón, los demás estudiantes del curso de reserva se acercaron a Hinata para preguntarle si en verdad estaba bien, ya que había recibido un fuerte puñetazo de parte de la "Princesa Yakuza" o como al parecer empezarían a llamarla, y a preguntarle porque decidió hacer tal cosa. Hinata evito responder eso último, ya que podía sentir como todos lo veían de una forma extraña acerca de ese tema, como si hubiera protegido a un criminal que debía ser castigado, y solo respondió que no le dolía el golpe, aun cuando no podía sentir en verdad que ellos se preocupaban por su propio bienestar, era mas como responder las preguntas de la chusma.

Y ahí estaba el ahora, jugando con Nanami en la fuente después de clases como acostumbraba hacer, y como siempre, la chica Gamer no le daba ningún tipo de cuartel, el daba su mejor esfuerzo posible en ese momento en el modo versus, para después ser volado en pedazos con un mensaje recordatorio de "Estas Muerto" en la pantalla.

- _me venciste, no eres la Gamer Definitiva por nada_ -fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro mientras levantaba la vista hacia el cielo y dejaba su consola portátil en su regazo.

- _es porque no estabas concentrado Hinata-kun_ -él había aprendido que ser la Gamer Definitiva no era suficiente para impedir que Nanami en ocasiones notara como estaban las personas a su alrededor, y el hecho de que ella sonaba como si hiciera pucheros le permitía a el notar que ella no estaba contenta con que no pudiera centrarse en el juego- _¿ocurrió algo malo?_

- _dime Nanami ¿tu que habrías hecho si no tuvieras tu talento para los juegos?_ -pregunto el joven del curso de reserva sin bajar ni un centímetro su mirada hacia el cielo, mientras que la chica a su lado solo seguía jugando su juego,

- _¿si no tuviera mi talento?_ -

- _ya sea si nunca pudieras ganar en ninguno de ellos no importa cuánto juegues, o si fueran muy difíciles como para poder resolverlos, me preguntaba si tu seguirías jugándolos y divirtiéndote de todas maneras_ -explico Hinata para que ella pudiera entender mejor su pregunta.

- _bueno, eso seguiría siendo divertido para mi a su manera, ya que amo los juegos_ -explico ella mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pero a pesar de todo, la expresión facial de Hinata se mantenía inflexible.

- _¿Incluso si hubiera alguien con un talento superior al tuyo en los juegos a quien no puedas vencer no importa qué?_ -

- _"En la vida el talento no es todo"_ -esa frase logro cambiar la expresión del joven del ahoge, el cual volteo a ver a su acompañante, quien no alejo ni un segundo su vista de la pantalla- _eso es lo que Chisa-sensei nos esta enseñando, el tener un talento no hará tu vida más interesante, "involucrarte con las demás personas y crear recuerdos con ellos, dará nacimiento a una esperanza aun mas importante que el propio talento" incluso si no tuviera mi talento, y si perdiera ante ti cada partida que jugamos en cualquier juego, aun así seguiría divirtiéndome jugando, yo pienso que me divierto jugando contigo Hinata-kun_ -

- _ya veo…_ -esa respuesta logro dibujar una sonrisa esta vez en el rostro de Hinata, ya que incluso si perdía todo el tiempo, el se divertía por el simple hecho de jugar junto a ella, si lo pensaba de nuevo ahora, las palabras de antes que le dijo Yukizome, así como eso de no temerle a la normalidad que le dijo Tengan ese mismo día, empezaba todo a tener mas sentido y significado para el ahora- _sí, yo me siento igual_ -

- _entonces continuemos el siguiente round_ -exclamo ella con calma mientras que levantaba su mirada hacia él.

- _¿eh? ¿de nuevo este juego? Deberíamos jugar algo diferente a estas alturas_ -

- _no, ahora jugaremos en modo de cooperativas_ -cabe decir que cuando ella ponía una mirada intensa y desafiante, llena de espíritu por los juegos, pero mas que nada porque ella quería que el jugara con toda la seriedad posible, no era posible negarse al pedido de Nanami.

- _s…si_ -fue lo único que el respondió para así regresar su atención a la consola portátil, dando así inicio a la primera de varias rondas de juego cooperativos, donde esta vez en vez de enfrentarse uno al otro, enfrentaron juntos varios retos virtuales, pero esta vez, Hinata lo hacia relajado, y con una sonrisa en su rostro pensando en lo que sentía que estaba empezando a aprender mientras que la fresca brisa acariciaba su rostro: "Incluso si no existe el Talento, La Esperanza Existe" algo así no podía ser tan malo como los demás pensarían.

Después de más de una hora de juegos, finalmente Hinata se despidió de Nanami y se fue a directo a su casa, desde que se quedaba jugando video juegos con Nanami, terminaba llegando más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Al principio su madre se preocupaba un poco, pero cuando Hinata le dijo que pasaba el tiempo después de clases jugando juegos con "un amigo" ella se relajó, incluso se alegró de que el empezara a hacer amigos y sugirió que lo invitara a casa a pasar el rato, no quería imaginarse que pasaría si ella se enterara que ese amigo era una chica, y mas aun si supiera que ya tenía otra "amiga" más, aun que esta era parte del afamado grupo Kuzuryuu.

Y como si hubiera invocado el alma de Natsumi con ese ultimo pensamiento, apenas antes de poder abrir la puerta de su cuarto, sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo, una vez entrando y dejando su mochila sobre su cama pudo comprobar que era un mensaje de ella, sinceramente no sabía si debía abrirlo, pero ya estaba demasiado involucrado con ella, al punto que si la ignoraba, tal vez ella lo mataría al día siguiente, soltando un suspiro, solo abrió el mensaje y se quedó mudo.

"Lo siento" era todo lo que había en ese mensaje y el simplemente no sabia como responder a eso ¿ella se estaba disculpando con él? ¿la orgullosa Kuzuryu Natsumi de entre todas las personas? A pesar de tener un solo día de conocerla sabia que esto era mas que extraño. ¿De que se estaba disculpando? Hinata lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que recordó el puñetazo que ella le dio en la hora del almuerzo ¿ella se disculpaba por eso? ¿se sentía mal por eso? La hinchazón se había ido hace mucho tiempo y el dolor incluso antes, pero pensar que ella se sentiría mal por ese accidente.

- _/creo que la estuve juzgando demasiado pronto, el que debería disculparse ahora soy yo/_ -fue el único pensamiento que tuvo pasando por su mente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su expresión facial, la cual reflejaba algo de culpa por haber pensando de mas sobre ella, tal vez no era tan mala persona como todo el mundo creía, tal vez.

Después de un segundo decidió responderle, algo breve y claro seguro era lo mejor, pensó un poco lo que escribiría y después de hacerlo, dejo su celular cargándose y después se dejo caer en la cama, aun faltaba para la cena, y tenia buen tiempo para pensar en su prioridad mas grande, el proyecto Cultivación de la Esperanza. El tiempo se acababa, quedaba menos de un mes y aun no se decidía, por un lado, estaba el hecho de que su aceptaba podría conseguir el talento que deseaba y entraría al curso principal, lograría completar su sueño, pero ¿a cambio de qué? Aun no sabía en qué consistía el proyecto, sabia que no le saldría barato el obtener un talento, sino no seria tan buena la oferta como para ser real, sabía que había algo que le ocultaban, o al menos eso era lo que su instinto le decía a gritos.

Por otro lado podría rechazar el proyecto y calmar sus preocupaciones, pero eso también daría nacimiento a unas nuevas, ya que si lo rechazaba su beca se acabaría, y debería pagar sus gastos estudiantiles, desde ese punto su camino se dividía en dos, el primero, si lograba pagarlos, el menos posible, si lo hacía se mantendría en el curso de reserva y todo seguiría como hasta ahora, pero el sabia que no era diferente a una escuela normal, que seria mucho mas económico, el salario de su padre no alcanzaba para pagar la matricula, e incluso si el conseguía un trabajo a medio tiempo para ayudar, tal vez lo lograrían pagar muy a duras penas.

El segundo camino, no ser capaces de pagarlo, no tendría más opción que rendirse e ir a la escuela a la que iba a asistir antes de que toda esta oportunidad iniciara, no pasarían problemas financieros pero sus padres seguro se decepcionarían, no quería ver eso después de verlos tan orgullosos, y también seguro tendría que soportar las criticas de aquellos que le dijeron que era imposible para el estar en Kibougamine, no quería pasar tal frustración y humillación, solo pensar en ello le hacía sentir una pesada desesperación que lo tragaba desde dentro.

No quería eso, ni por un segundo, pero la incertidumbre sobre el proyecto le hacia cuestionar si en verdad valía la pena, por tener su propio talento, por entrar al curso principal donde deseaba entrar también Natsumi y donde ya se encontraba Nanami…Natsumi y Nanami…cierto, ellas le hicieron ver 2 puntos de vista diferentes en poco tiempo. Nanami le estaba dejando ver que como Yukizome decía, La vida no es solo el talento sino interactuar con los demás, mientras que Natsumi le permitía creer que el en verdad si tenia tal vez un talento, solo que ni el ni nadie lo había visto y reconocido aun, si el en verdad tenia un talento, solo debía encontrarlo, y si lo hacía, no necesitaría el proyecto Kamukura, afinaría su propio talento hasta que Kibougamine lo reconozca y lo recluten junto con Natsumi, ambos puntos de vista eran contradictorios, pero funcionaban para él, como si se complementaran el uno al otro.

- _¿siquiera eso de la Hermana Menor Definitiva lo consideraran talento?_ -se pregunto en voz alta al pensar en eso último, sabia de talentos locos como el Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo, pero eso era otro nivel, sin embargo, al pensar en todo eso, una parte de él sintió que quería creer en que ella podría lograr entrar al curso principal, sin sabotear a nadie claro, ella también le permitió pensar en una forma de pensar diferente-bien, creo que ya se que hacer por el momento, aprovechare este tiempo para descubrir mi propio talento, y mi decisión final la tomare basándome en los resultados.

Ya con un objetivo mas claro en mente, Hinata se levanto de su cama, para después escuchar como desde la planta de abajo su madre lo llamaba para cenar, salió de su cuarto y se unió a sus padres a la mesa, mientras que empezaba a pensar en posibles formas de encontrar su verdadero y propio talento. Aún tenía algo de tiempo, si se esforzaba lo lograría, y claro esta no se había olvidado del problema entre Natsumi y Sato, no le iba a dar menos prioridad a eso, sin duda también se esforzaría para calmar la situación entre ellas, sea o no que le corresponda.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la residencia principal del grupo Kuzuryu, la hija menor de la familia, Kuzuryu Natsumi se encontraba colocándose el pijama después de una refrescante ducha nocturna, para después recostarse sobre la cama mirando al techo, mientras que su mano palmeaba sobre su colchón hasta que finalmente alcanzaba su celular sobre este, y lo levantaba por encima de su rostro, encontrándose con una pequeña sorpresa.

- _Un mail de Hinata_ -

Sin duda no se esperaba que él le respondiera, después de todo, alguien sensato no se involucraría con ella o con el grupo Kuzuryu, pero parece que Hinata era de correr riesgos, una prueba era el golpe por el cual mando ese mensaje en primer lugar. Sin tener motivos para retrasar lo inevitable, abrió el mensaje y las pocas palabras escritas en el le permitieron dejar de preocuparse por golpear a su nuevo y primer amigo en muchos años.

- _"no estaba molesto contigo, estamos bien" ¿dices? Eres un tipo raro Hinata_ -pensó para si misma en voz alta con un aire de diversión, después de leer el mensaje de nuevo, sintiéndose liberada de culpa para después dejar el pequeño aparato de lado, mañana tal vez sea un buen día.

Los días empezaron a pasar, hasta casi cumplirse una semana, en la que Hinata empezó a interactuar con Natsumi, y de alguna forma el pudo verdaderamente sentir que se estaban volviendo verdaderamente amigos, charlaban de vez en cuando, se mandaban mensajes, almorzaban juntos, e incluso una vez fueron juntos al centro comercial después de clases, ahora que lo recordaba ese día se disculpó con Nanami previamente por mensaje para que no se quedara esperándolo sola en la fuente. Natsumi era una chica increíblemente ruda y le gustaba imponerse sobre todo por el bien de lo que deseaba, lo sabía bien después de intervenir en cada discusión que tenia con Sato y evitar que las cosas se pusieran peor.

De camino a la academia Hinata meditaba ese tema, aun recordaba como hace unos días tuvo una pequeña charla con Sato en uno de los pasillos antes de que empezaran las clases, no le parecio raro que le preguntara si el y Natsumi eran amigos, a lo que el solo pudo responderle que sí, Sato ante esa respuesta no pudo evitar preguntar porque él la defendía, al ser el tipo de persona que era Natsumi, Hinata lo pensó unos segundos y solo pudo dar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- _bueno, mas que defenderla, trato de evitar que ella haga algo malo, y ayudarla un poco en lo que puedo para que no se meta en un problema del que no pueda salir_ -

Sato solo lo observo unos segundos, como si estuviera loco o como si no le importara correr riesgos, dio un pequeño suspiro y se despidió de el pasando a su lado para irse primero al salón, pero diciéndole unas ultimas palabras antes de eso.

- _es mejor si dejas de acercarte a ella Hinata-kun, es simplemente peligrosa, ya la conozco desde antes como para no saberlo, podrías estar en peligro por solo relacionarte con ella_ -

Ese día por suerte no tuvo que detener una disputa entre ambas chicas, pero el día siguiente no fue así, ya sea que una o la otra comenzara la disputa, el hecho de que él deba detenerla ya se le hacía rutinario, seguramente hoy pasaría lo mismo.

- _Me pregunto cual de las dos comenzara hoy_ -soltando un gran suspiro siguió caminando con pesadez por el vecindario cercano a su casa, llegando hasta una lata vacía que estaba en el suelo. En un gesto de aburrimiento, la pateo dejando que esta rodara por el suelo hacia adelante hasta llegar a la intersección entre esa sección residencial y la siguiente, y cabe decir que lo que paso después no se lo esperaba ni en sueños, y tal vez sea de los recuerdos más inusuales en su vida.

Justo cuando la lata dejo de rodar entre ambas intersecciones, un hombre que sostenía un maletín paso corriendo y sin ver la lata, su pie paso sobre ella y resbaló, provocando que empezara a perder el equilibrio y cayera contra la pared alta que separaba el patio de una casa de la calle, para así caer contra el suelo, todo ante los ojos del joven del ahoge ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! ¡fue tan irreal como resbalarse con una cascara de banana! Pero lo mas importante, el hombre tal vez estaba herido.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso hacia él, de la misma calle llego corriendo mas gente, un grupo de uno sujetos vestidos de traje y con lentes de sol, de los cuales uno de ellos tomo el maletín del suelo mientras que el resto retenía a ese pobre hombre en el suelo, Hinata les hubiera pedido que se detuvieran, pero eran demasiado aterradores como para siquiera intentarlo.

- _Finalmente te atrapamos, maldito cabrón escurridizo, eres más rápido de lo que aparentas_ -guiando su mirada hacia la derecha, Hinata vio llegar a un joven de su misma edad vistiendo el uniforme del curso principal, de cabello corto y rubio, y con las mejillas algo rojas, las cuales le parecían muy familiares- _pero pensar que te tropezaste de una forma tan ridícula, me quede sin palabras, qué esa lata al parecer rodara por pura casualidad desde allá…no, parece que las casualidades aquí no juegan_ -expreso al notar a Hinata después de voltear la mirada a la dirección de donde había llegado la lata, conectando puntos para entender la situación- _oye tu ¿de casualidad tu pateaste esa lata hacia aquí? Espero que no me mientas_ -

- _bueno…si, si fui yo_ -fue lo único que pudo decir el joven del curso de reserva mientras sonreía nerviosamente, no quería correr el riesgo de que lo maten ese escuadrón de gorilas musculosos en traje por mentir en un intento de aparentar que no vio nada ¿Por qué siempre le terminaban pasando estas cosas a él? ¿Qué tan mala suerte tenía? - _solo vi la lata y la pateé antes de que ese hombre apareciera, fue todo coincidencia_ -

- _bueno, coincidencia o no, nos ayudaste muchísimo, en ese maletín hay información muy importante sobre nosotros y si este hijo de perra se escapaba con ella, la habríamos pagado caro_ -explico mientras que se acercaba al sujeto retenido tranquilamente y lo miraba desde arriba con una expresión fría y calmada- _debiste saber que meterte con nosotros tendría consecuencias_ -

- _me importan una mierda las consecuencias, jodido enano_ -cabe decir que tanto el como todos los presentes, incluido Hinata, no pudo evitar tragar duro al ver la sed de sangre que desprendía el joven que ciertamente era de baja estatura, y al parecer eso era un tabú que no debía decirse.

- _hey basura ¿me acabas de llamar enano? ¿no? Lo hiciste ¿no? ¡me llamaste enano!_ -dando un paso adelante hacia el pobre sujeto que seguía siendo sujetado por los hombres trajeados, los cuales sudaban a mares del miedo, y levanto su pie en alto mientras apretaba los dientes- _pensaba llevarte así sin mas a "charlar" tranquilamente, pero ¡no creas que eso lo puedo pasar por alto!_ -

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo el dejo caer su pie con fuerza contra la mano del pobre hombre, pisándola tan fuerte que podría haberle aplastando los huesos de los dedos como si pisara pequeños paquetes de aderezo de los cuales les saldría todo el contenido de dentro hacia afuera. Al pobre sujeto no se le dio mucha oportunidad de gritar de dolor, ya que su boca fue cubierta por el zapato del joven rubio, el cual empezó a patearle la cara una y otra vez ante los ojos de sus seguidores como del joven del curso de reserva que se habría ido hace rato, si sus piernas le reaccionaran de la impresión, solo pudiendo ver como finalmente el joven rubio se detenía, mientras que su victima estaba que le salía espuma por la boca.

- _bien, me siento aliviado, ahora tengo que irme, ustedes llévenselo para que podamos charlar con el luego, averigüen todo lo que puedan_ -le ordeno a sus seguidores, los cuales sin dudarlo ni un segundo se llevaron al hombre inconsciente fuera de esa calle, dejando solo a 2 jóvenes en un leve silencio- _ahora, tu el de ahí_ -dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Hinata, el cual sentía que había perdido una vez mas otra oportunidad de escapar.

- _am, si te preocupa que diga algo no lo hare, lo juro no le diré a nadie_ -

- _tranquilo, tranquilo, que no iba a amenazarte_ -explico mientras se acercaba caminando hasta estar uno frente al otro, por un segundo Hinata pensó que eso implicaría que en vez de amenazarlo iban a "silenciarlo" pero para su suerte, sus sospechas se fueron enseguida- _escucha, sea o no de forma voluntaria, o incluso una casualidad, el que patearas esa jodida lata nos salvo de un gran lio, ese tipo se estaba llevando información que perjudicaría a mi familia, y se nos habría escapado de no ser por tu pequeña intervención, estoy en deuda contigo_ -

- _no, está bien, no necesitas compensarme por nada, el problema se soluciono así que no hace falta_ -dijo el joven del ahoge mientras que levantaba las manos, como si las usara para tratar de calmar la seriedad de la situación.

- _no, insisto, en mi familia el honor es todo, tenemos la creencia de que todas nuestras deudas deben ser pagadas, hasta la más pequeña de ellas, sino, deshonraríamos nuestro código_ -metiendo la mano en su bolsillo saco su billetera, y de esta sacó una pequeña tarjeta para después tendérsela a Hinata- _este es mi número, si algún día necesitas un favor, llámame y te daré una mano_ -

- _am, gracias_ -fue lo único que el pudo responder antes de leer el nombre escrito en la tarjeta, provocando que muchas de las dudas previas de Hinata encontraran respuestas inmediatas- _¿Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko? Kuzuryu como ¿de la familia de Natsumi?_ -

- _¿conoces a mi hermana?_ -pregunto Fuyuhiko, mirándolo con cierto interés, mientras que Hinata al escuchar eso se le tensaba el esqueleto por un segundo, estaba ante el hermano mayor de Natsumi, el futuro jefe de la familia Kuzuryu, el Estudiante Yakuza Definitivo, sin duda esto era mas de lo que Hinata normalmente podría manejar.

- _si, estamos en la misma clase, ella se sienta a mi lado_ -explico el joven del ahoge mientras mantenía la compostura mejor de lo que podría imaginar, ya que el hablar sobre Natsumi en cierto modo le daba algo de fuerza al no tener en si problemas personales con ella.

- _ya veo, espero que no te esté causando problemas, por cierto ¿tu nombre?_ -

- _Hinata Hajime_ -

- _así que Hinata, bueno, debo irme ya, llámame si necesitas un favor, y dime si mi hermana te causa problemas, la reprenderé, nos vemos_ -

Eso fue lo único que dijo el joven Yakuza para después irse caminando ante la vista de Hinata, el cual al estar al fin solo, libero un gran suspiro de alivio, pero no duro mucho, ahora estaba mas involucrado con los Yakuza de lo que ya estaba, incluso si era algo "bueno" el que le deban a el un favor, involucrarse mucho seria peligroso, pero por el momento era mejor si se iba o llegaría tarde a clases. Una vez llego al curso de reserva, entro a su salón y se sentó junto a Natsumi, a quien prefirió no contarle sobre el asunto con Fuyuhiko por precaución, y a partir de ahí, las clases empezaron con normalidad, cuando llego el momento de la hora del descanso.

Hinata se quedó un momento en el salón, para preguntar sobre algunas dudas que tenia de la tarea del día anterior, y después de que estas fueran respondidas, salió al pasillo para despejarse un poco, pero no le duro al oír la voz de Sato al final del corredor, la cual estaba encarando a Natsumi de nuevo, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos recostando su espalda a la pared, sin mas opción, Hinata no tuvo más opción que acercarse para detenerlas.

- _¡te digo que ya dejes de estorbar a Mahiru!_ -

- _¿disculpa? No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando_ -fue lo único que respondió la joven rubia mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, ignorando la presencia de Sato tanto como podía.

- _¡lo que trato de decirte es que esos métodos tramposos tuyos ya no servirán de nada! No importa que seas la hija de un Yakuza o cuanto prestigio social tengas ¡eso no podrá compararse al talento que ella posee!_ -fue la respuesta de Sato la cual aun intentaba mantenerse firme a sus pensamientos, pero solo podía observar a Natsumi sonreír orgullosamente.

- _¡que molesta! No recibiré regaños de una "don nadie" que solo sabe arrastrarse a las faldas de esa chica plana_ -decreto sin ningún arrepentimiento provocando que la ira de Sato se elevara aún más, al punto que esta levanto su mano para darle una buena bofetada, la cual nunca llego ya que Hinata llego al momento justo y sostuvo suavemente el brazo de Sato antes de que pudiera hacerle daño la joven Kuzuryu solo levanto su mirada hacia ella, llena de desprecio mientras se alejaba de la pared-la próxima vez te matare-sin mas que decir solo se fue en silencio a un paso lo suficientemente rápido para ocultar su rostro furioso de ambos, hasta perderse de vista.

- _Sato, tú también deberías dejar de perseguirla cuando aun no ha hecho nada grave_ -dijo Hinata mientras soltaba el brazo de Sato, ganándose solamente una mirada molesta por parte de ella.

- _Incluso si aun no le ha hecho daño a Mahiru no le permitiré que la siga intimidando más_ -fue la única respuesta que Hinata recibió para así después irse caminando.

Hinata se había quedado solo, pero sabia que era lo que debía hacer, asi como Sato se preocupaba por su amiga Koizumi, el se empezaba a preocupar por Natsumi, él la había empezado a conocer poco a poco, y sabia que ella no quería entrar al curso principal solo por reconocimiento o para meterse con Koizumi, había una razón más, pero antes de saber eso debía terminar esta disputa antes de que alguien sea lastimado en verdad, si hubiera forma de que alguien calmara a Natsumi…eso es…tal vez si había una forma.

Después de un par de minutos, Hinata ya estaba listo, ahora solo necesitaba encontrar a Natsumi, por lo que empezó a buscar por todos los lugares posibles, el descanso se había extendido ya que el profesor debía ir a una reunión apenas acababa la clase, tenia bastante tiempo antes de la siguiente, busco en su salón, no hubo caso, en la cafetería tampoco, Hinata busco y busco por mas de 15 minutos hasta que finalmente la encontró. Estaba sola en el puente techado que unía el primer edificio del curso de reserva con el segundo, con los brazos sobre el barandal y las manos en su rostro, viendo hacia la zona que daba a la fuente y al edificio del curso principal, justo antes de acercarse, Hinata uso su celular por alguna razón, y lo guardo de nuevo para así acercarse hacia ella y así llamar su atención.

- _¡Natsumi!_ -

- _Hinata ¿Qué pasa? Hoy no estoy en mi mejor humor_ -

- _hasta ahora todo ah sido solo intimidación, ya hay que terminar con todo esto_ -

- _no seas molesto, incluso si eres tu no quiero oír regaños de tu parte Hinata_ -fue lo único que ella dijo mientras apartaba la mirada.

- _a este paso antes de llegar allá te echaran del curso de reserva ¿eso te parece bien siquiera?_ -

- _¡ya cállate! Tu lo sabes ¿no? ¡Sin importar iré al curso principal! ...iré…sin importar que_ -Hinata se quedo en blanco al ver como en sus ojos se formaban pequeñas lágrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas antes de que estas cayeran- _Hinata, tu eres como yo, tu ambición es tan fuerte que te impulsa, tú también quieres ir, tienes una razón ¿no?_ -

- _si…siempre fue mi sueño, tener un talento con el que pasar orgulloso por esa puerta, simplemente no quiero renunciar a ese sueño, ni decepcionarme a mí y a otros, pero ¿y tú? ¿Por qué estas obsesionada con entrar al curso principal?_ -

- _mi hermano es el Estudiante Yakuza Definitivo, si no me vuelvo la Hermana Menor Definitiva, me quedare atrás, y no quiero eso_ -explico mientras las lagrimas se formaban de nuevo en sus ojos, Hinata solo pudo recordar las palabras que le había dicho Nanami tiempo atrás al verlas.

- _Lo entiendo, quedarse atrás te hace sentir solo, pero sabes, en mi opinión hay otras cosas igual de importantes que el talento_ -

- _¿Qué estás diciendo? No hay nada tan importante como el talento en este lugar_ -

- _tu adoras a tu hermano ¿no? Yo creo que estar con el y crear recuerdos juntos es posible, aunque haya talento o no_ -

- _¡los que no poseen talento no tienen derecho de estar junto a él!_ -exclamo ella de repente, sin levantar su rostro de sus manos- _no quiero solo mirarlo, quiero algo para enorgullecerme, quiero estar verdaderamente a su lado, si se reconoce mi talento podre estar a su lado, y podre enorgullecerme de mi misma cuando llegue al curso principal con él, justo como tu deseas_ -

- _vaya, tenias razón, parece que si somos iguales, entonces sin duda tu eres la Hermana Menor Definitiva_ -fue lo que dijo Hinata mientras miraba hacia el edificio del curso principal cubierto por el atardecer, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ganándose una mirada por parte de la joven rubia- _después de todo, solo por estar al lado de su hermano, la Hermana Menor Definitiva iría hasta lo imposible como tú haces ahora, buscando estar junto a el sin importar los obstáculos, y ponerse de pie orgullosa a su lado, sin duda eres tú en todo aspecto_ -

Natsumi solo se quedo callada, mirando esta vez hacia abajo mientras sus manos se colocaban sobre el barandal y lo apretaban con fuerza, mientras que Hinata miraba de reojo hacia un lado, para después sonreír de lado.

- _eres el primero…el primero que me reconoce como lo quería…tal vez tengo mas esperanza de lo que pensé…gracias Hinata_ -fue lo que susurro mientras frotaba su mano contra sus ojos, y una sonrisa se ocultaba de la vista del joven del ahoge, para así levantar su rostro una vez más- _entrare al curso principal ¡y tu entraras conmigo Hinata! ¡así que mas te vale encontrar tu talento pronto!_ -

- _esas son palabras llenas de fuerza Natsumi, me agradan_ -

Esa voz hizo que a la joven rubia se le diera un escalofrió, ya que esa voz no era de Hinata, lentamente giro su cabeza, y se encontró con la razón principal de sus metas, su amado y admirado hermano mayor, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko.

- _¡onni-chan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Qué tanto oíste?!_ -

- _lo suficiente, y bueno, estoy aquí porque Hinata me contacto, lo conocí apenas hoy y me dio una mano con un asunto, por lo que le debía un favor y le dije como contactarme, pero parece que el pequeño cabrón en vez de pedirme un favor solo trata de aumentar mas mi deuda_ -comento mientras se acercaba caminando, sonriendo un poco burlón mientras veía como Hinata apartaba la mirada de Natsumi al sentir como este parecía querer matarlo- _Natsumi, estoy un poco al tanto de lo que has estado planeando, y antes de que preguntes, no me dijo Peko, ni Koizumi, ni Hinata, me entere yo mismo, y dejando de lado los métodos locos que trataste de usar, me parece algo muy raro, que persigas algo que ya tienes-_

- _¿algo que ya tengo?_ -pregunto ella mientras dejaba de mirar asesinamente a Hinata.

- _sí, algo que ya tuviste desde un principio_ -Fuyuhiko acerco su mano hacia ella y sujeto su cabeza, sacudiéndola un poco de forma ruda pero sin duda digna de un hermano mayor- _tu no necesitas un talento para acercarte a mí, porque siempre estuviste a mi lado, eres mi hermana, siempre tuviste el derecho de estar a mi lado, eso del Yakuza Definitivo no importa, soy tu hermano antes que eso, por eso no necesitas entrar al curso principal para estar conmigo, ya estas junto a mi justo ahora_

Natsumi no soporto tantas emociones juntas mucho más y solo abrazo a su hermano con fuerza mientras lloraba contra su pecho, Hinata ya sentía que podía tranquilizarse más, seguro con esto los problemas con Sato finalmente acabarían. Después de un par de minutos, Natsumi finalmente pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para limpiarse las lagrimas por ultima vez en ese día, pero ella sabía que aún había algo importante que debía hacer.

- _aun hay algo que debo hacer, si quiero asegurarme de acabar con toda esta situación que yo cause, pero no puedo hacerlo sola, onni-chan ¿me darías una mano?_ -

Kuzuryu solo asintió ante la pregunta de su hermana, y esta solo le pidió un simple favor, para después irse a algún lugar, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, y en lo que esperaban Kuzuryu hizo una llamada por celular. Minutos después de que Natsumi regresara con un largo maletín de metal en mano, 2 personas llegaron al pasillo, eran Koizumi, que fue llamada por Fuyuhiko, acompañada de Sato, la cual al ver a Natsumi no dudo en tener sospechas, siendo la primera en hablar.

- _¿Tu hiciste que nos llamaran Natsumi? Ahora que traes entre manos_ -

- _sabía que no vendrían juntas si yo las llamaba, en especial Koizumi, no me iré con rodeos ni con trucos ni engaños, quería decirles que ya no las molestare más, ni me meteré con ustedes ni las lastimare, pero mas que nada…quiero disculparme, contigo Sato por amenazarte y meterme con tu amiga, y contigo Koizumi por intimidarte y tratar de perjudicarte_ -

Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ya que al tener un pasado con la joven rubia, no podían simplemente creer que fuera verdad, en especial Sato quien era mas protectora hacia su mejor amiga, la cual no era capaz de encarar a Natsumi hasta ahora.

- _¿Por qué te disculpas? A estas alturas_ -pregunto esta vez Koizumi, algo preocupada, y con toda razón, mientras se mantenía detrás de Sato.

- _todo este tiempo solo he buscado mis objetivos sin importarme las consecuencias, pero me hicieron ver que al final no podía seguir así, de lo contrario terminaría fallando, Sato tenía razón todo el tiempo, y en el fondo lo sabía, que no importa que te hiciera a futuro, era todo inútil-_ explico Natsumi sin bajar la mirada, a pesar de la situación, decidió mostrarse firme más allá de la mirada de Sato llena de rencor- _tú tienes un talento que yo no podía tener, lo sabía desde el club de fotografía, y la envidia que sentía hacia ti era la que guiaba mis acciones Koizumi, se que nunca podre compensarte, por eso no me molesta si no me perdonas, pero al menos decidí disculparme, y no meterme más contigo ni con Sato-_

- _¿crees que puedo creerte así sin más? ¿Cómo piensas que pueda hacerlo después de todo este tiempo?_ -pregunto Sato severamente mientras apretaba el puño, para así ser tranquilizada por Koizumi, aunque sea un poco, ante la mirada de Hinata y Fuyuhiko. Natsumi no respondió, solo dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y coloco ese maletín que tenía en el suelo y lo abrió frente a Sato, dejando a la vista un bate de acero, después de eso se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo dándole la espalda, diciendo algo que helo la sangre de todos.

- _golpéame con el Sato, no me defenderé ni lo esquivare, recibiré todo el odio que tienes contra mí, para demostrarte que hablo enserio_ -fue lo único que dijo cerrando suavemente sus ojos.

- _¡Natsumi! ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!_ -exigió Hinata acercándose un paso adelante al igual que Fuyuhiko.

- _¡¿me estas jodiendo?! ¡¿Cómo puedes pedirle eso?!_ -

- _¡exacto! ¡sabes que Sato jamás haría eso!_ -esta vez fue Mahiru quien exclamo pero no tardo en quedarse petrificada al ver como Sato tomaba el bate del portafolio y se acercaba a Natsumi lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella, asustando a su mejor amiga- _¿Sato? ¿Qué haces?_ -

- _hey hey hey, no estarás planeando hacerlo enserio ¿no?_ -exigió Fuyuhiko para después ver como Sato tomaba el bate con ambas manos y lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

- _¡detente Sato! ¡recapacítalo!_ -Hinata casi se lanza de lleno al ver como el bate bajaba de golpe hacia la joven rubia, pero antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, solo hubo silencio, Natsumi lentamente abrió los ojos encontrándose con que Sato se había detenido por si misma justo antes de tocarla, no porque se lo pidieran sino por voluntad propia.

- _Pensar que llegarías a este punto solo para demostrarme que no mentías, que idiota eres_ -fue lo que Sato susurro para así dejar caer el bate de lado y así extender su mano hacia Natsumi, la cual confundida la tomo para así ser jalada hacia arriba, de forma que quedara de pie- _nunca pensé en golpearte con esa cosa, me di cuenta que decías la verdad cuando me viste a los ojos, pero aun así tenía que asegurarme de que estabas siendo 100% sincera, no puedo simplemente perdonarte Natsumi, pero creo que ya puedo dejar de preocuparme un poco al ver que renunciaste_ -

- _No renuncie aun, no me meteré más con ustedes, pero aun así entrare al curso principal, usando mi propio talento, definitivamente entrare como la Hermana Menor Definitiva_ -dijo mientras que Sato lentamente soltaba su mano después de dar un pequeño suspiro.

- _sin duda sabes como estresarme, ahora necesito descansar_ -

- _entonces te llevare a la enfermería, en verdad te vez bastante cansada_ -sugirió Hinata mientras se acercaba a Sato para escoltarla hacia la enfermería, él sabía que Koizumi podría hacerlo, pero también tenía claro que ella seguro querría decirle algo a Natsumi, dándoles así un momento.

- _Natsumi, yo…no se si sea capaz de olvidar…pero al menos intentare seguir adelante en nuestra situación, no te tengo verdaderamente odio, por eso, se que podre perdonarte pronto_ -

Las palabras de Koizumi la dejaron anonadada por un momento, ya que no esperaba ser perdonada por nadie, mientras que detrás de ellas, Fuyuhiko solo pudo sonreír mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- _pero Natsumi, tengo que saberlo ¿Qué te hizo cambiar tanto de opinión?_ -pregunto esta vez Mahiru, a lo que la joven rubia solo miro al final del pasillo como Hinata se iba con Sato, llegando a una conclusión simple pero significativa, así como satisfactoria.

- _es que, como tu tienes a Sato, ahora yo también tengo un amigo Koizumi, uno raro, entrometido, imprudente y loco, que no dudo en meterse mas de lo que debía en mis asuntos para al final terminar ayudándome, Hinata ahora es para mí lo que Sato es para ti_ -fue lo que ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras que Koizumi volteaba a ver hacia donde estaba Hinata.

- _Hinata-kun ¿no?_ -la pelirroja solo se quedo viendo la espalda de Hinata un instante hasta que dio la vuelta a la esquina desapareciendo junto a Sato, sin duda era un chico muy diferente a lo que ella esperaría de los hombres, completamente diferente, no solo cambio a Natsumi para bien, sino que recibió un puñetazo por Sato, la alejo de los problemas y la salvo a ella misma de seguir con miedo hacia la joven Yakuza, era un hombre simplemente diferente, verdaderamente respetable- _así que, es tu amigo, en estos momentos_ -

- _"¿en estos momentos?"_ -pregunto Natsumi, sin ser capaz de ver la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Koizumi, una sonrisa dulce y apacible que jamás habría sido causada por un chico hasta ahora.

- _no es nada, bueno, debemos irnos ya Kuzuryu, Yukizome-sensei empezara buscarnos si no llegamos fuera del receso_ -fue lo único que dijo Mahiru a lo que Fuyuhiko se despidió de su hermana, no sin antes recordarle devolver ese bate de donde lo saco, e irse junto con su compañera fotógrafa, la cual caminaba con las manos tras la espalda, sintiéndose aliviada como si una pesadilla finalmente terminara con un final feliz, todo por la intervención de una sola persona- _/Hinata-kun, parece que tengo razones para agradecerte/_ -

El día de clases termino después de eso, y todos en la clase 77 se preparaban para irse, pero antes de salir, Koizumi noto a la princesa de Novoselic pensativa en su asiento, por lo que se acerco para preguntarle por si algo la preocupaba.

- _¿ocurre algo? Sonia_ -

- _ah Koizumi-san, veras, desde hace tiempo después de clases voy a la calle del puente para tratar de encontrar al joven Héroe que me salvo, pero nunca lo veo pasar por esa calle ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? Necesito verlo_ \- dijo la princesa, ahora que estaba libre de preocupaciones, Mahiru pudo recordar que otra razón para agradecerle a Hinata era que salvara a Sonia en primer lugar de caer contra el cemento, aun cuando ninguna sospechaba que el nunca aparecía por quedarse con jugando con Nanami en la fuente por horas, eso ya no era un problema para encontrarlo ahora.

- _Sonia, creo saber dónde puedes encontrarlo_ -

Hinata conocería personas tan locas como las que ya conoció, y aun tenia a muchas por conocer.

Capitulo 4: Desesperación que se Desvanece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, tuve un poco de tardanza en cuanto a cuanto me tardaría en terminarlo, pero ya está hecho, aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste, si es así pueden mandarme un review con su opinión, siempre me viene bien saber que les parece hasta ahora la vida de Hinata en esta historia. Bien, sin quitarles mas tiempo, espero disfruten este capítulo amigos míos.**

Sonia Nevermind estaba disgustada, simplemente estaba disgustada, cuando finalmente tenía la oportunidad de encontrarse con la persona que más quería ver desde hace casi una semana, el destino le imponía un gran reto. La tarde del día anterior, justo al momento de finalizadas las clases, su compañera de clases Koizumi le dio la posible noticia más grande que habría podido recibir ¡ella sabía dónde estaba el héroe legendario de Novoselic! Al parecer lo había encontrado antes, solo que por los problemas que había pasado últimamente se le olvido decirle.

Sonia apenas se enteró que ella lo sabía le pidió en ese instante que la llevara a verlo, cosa que Koizumi prefirió posponer, debido a todas las emociones que acababa de pasar y el hecho de que seguramente Hinata estuviera cansado, por lo que de alguna forma convenció a la princesa de ir el día siguiente a la hora del descanso. Sonia lo pensó y acepto, para así partir con su amiga a casa, ansiosa del tan esperado "reencuentro destinado" como lo prefería llamar ella, pero al llegar el día siguiente, sucedió un imprevisto que nadie esperaría.

- _está lloviendo muy fuerte_ -

Fue el único comentario de Koizumi mientras ambas miraban juntas por las ventanas del salón como la lluvia caía salvajemente de los cielos nublados, llovía tan fuerte que el impacto del agua sobre el cemento causaba un ruido ensordecedor. Simplemente no había forma de salir, y el hecho de que la lluvia había comenzado justo antes de la hora del descanso, solo aumento más el disgusto de Sonia, la cual no dejaba de hacer una cara infantil de puchero, como si aguantara la respiración mientras que el mundo parecía ponerle una dura prueba para hallar su destino.

- _¡podríamos ir corriendo tan rápido como sea posible!_ -fue la sugerencia con la que salió la Princesa Definitiva en un intento de luchar contra la adversidad.

- _el edificio del curso de reserva no esta tan cerca como parece, terminaríamos completamente empapadas y nos podríamos enfermar_ -fue la respuesta inmediata de Koizumi la cual se guiaba por la sensatez.

- _¡podríamos usar paraguas!_ -exclamo esta vez la princesa recurriendo a un plan B, manteniendo su esperanza de una solución.

- _el viento es muy fuerte, podría arrastrarnos junto con los paraguas_ -contrarresto Koizumi mientras empezaba a sudar por la enorme tenacidad de su amiga mientras que señalaba una escena imaginaria de ambas siendo arrastradas por el viento a través de los paraguas.

- _¡¿y si usamos impermeables?!_ -

- _no sería muy diferente a la primera opción_ -

- _¡¿y que tal si Nidai-san nos protege con su cuerpo?!_ -esta vez fue Sonia la cual señalo una escena imaginaria en la cual Nidai corría frente a ellas y en la que, según la imaginación de la princesa de Novoselic, se interponía entre ellas y la lluvia como un escudo que las salvaba de ser empapadas.

- _no me parece que eso sea posible, además de que Nidai podría lastimarse_ -

- _entonces ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer?_ -pregunto la princesa mientras empezaba a deprimirse y perder las esperanzas, Koizumi no podía verla así, pero en cosa de nada se le ocurrió una idea que podría recuperar el ánimo de Sonia y distraerla un poco en lo que esperaban.

- _tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si hacemos un Teru Teru Bouzu?_ -sugirió la Fotógrafa Definitiva a lo cual su compañera de clases inclinaba la cabeza a un lado en señal de confusión.

- _¿Teru Teru Bouzu? ¿Qué es eso?_ -

- _es un muñeco tradicional que cuelgas en la ventana cuando llueve para que al día siguiente pueda ser un día soleado, si tenemos suerte la lluvia podría parar hoy_ -explico Koizumi para darle esperanzas a Sonia, aun cuando creía que no haría mucha diferencia, pero al menos eso la animaría, cosa que comprobó al ver como los ojos de la princesa se encendían de entusiasmo.

- _¡suena a una tradición japonesa esplendida! ¡quiero intentarlo Koizumi-san!_ -

- _parece que se les ocurrió algo divertido_ -desde atrás de ellas llegaba Yukizome con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro a pesar del día lluvioso, el salón estaba poco lleno ya que varios de los miembros de la clase 77 habían ido a almorzar o a matar su aburrimiento causado por la lluvia- _¿planean hacer un Teru Teru Bouzu? Con una lluvia tan fuerte tal vez necesitemos más de uno para tener más suerte de para que el clima mejore_ -

- _¡tal vez necesitemos crear el mejor Teru Teru Bouzu del mundo!_ -fue lo que exclamo Owari mientras se acercaba al pequeño grupo acompañada de Nidai, para alegría de Sonia al ver que más personas querían ayudarla con su problema de lluvia, seguramente Soda habría accedido enseguida a ayudar si estuviera presente en ese momento, pero Koizumi sabía que no lo haría si era para que ella pudiera encontrarse con su anhelado héroe, por lo que agradecía su ausencia.

- _pero ¿saben? Por alguna razón cada vez que escucho "Teru Teru Bouzu" siento que me recuerda a alguien_ -fue el comentario de Nidai el cual se ponía pensativo.

- _¿tu crees? Pero ¿a quien?_ -pregunto Koizumi, todos mantuvieron silencio causa de esa pregunta, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando entrar a uno de los estudiantes.

- _¿les ocurre algo a todos? Se ven muy pensativos_ -fue lo que pregunto el Cocinero Definitivo, Hanamura Teruteru al cerrar la puerta, no hubo respuesta, pero si la reacción de ojos brillantes como linternas de parte de algunos de los presentes, como Yukizome, Nidai y Owari, al ocurrírseles una idea en común al parecer.

- _Hanamura-kun ¿podrías ayudarnos con algo?_ -fue la dulce pregunta de Yukizome, la cual por alguna razón hizo sudar al pobre cocinero.

- _aaammm, si…¿en qué exactamente?_ -Hanamura no tardó mucho en arrepentirse por preguntar.

15 minutos después de eso, varios de los alumnos de la clase 77 se encontraron en el pasillo cercano a su salón, y se encaminaron juntos de regreso a este, para así una vez abrir la puerta, encontrarían algo de lo que podrían divertirse tal vez por el resto de sus vidas, claro está más allá de la confusión inicial que tuvieron al entrar.

- _¿qué mierda están haciendo?_ -

Esa fue la única pregunta que se hizo por parte de Kuzuryu al ver como Yukizome, Nidai y Owari estaban colgando al pobre Hanamura en la ventana atado por una soga, estando cubierto de los pies al cuello con una tela blanco, tal vez un saco, dejando sobresalir su cabeza mientras que Sonia y Koizumi solo veían en silencio, con la última sudando un poco por la situación.

- _¡¿qué les parece?! ¡estamos haciendo el "Estudiante Teru Teru Bouzu Definitivo"!_ -respondió Owari mientras que Nidai aseguraba bien la cuerda con un Hanamura completamente quieto.

- _estoy a favor de ser atado pero esto no es lo que esperaba ¡y mi nombre no es del todo acertado en la situación!_ -fue la queja del pobre cocinero, y a los pocos segundos, aquellos que entendieron el chiste no dudaron en reírse como nunca en sus vidas, ahogándose varios de ellos con su propia risa, como el caso de Kuzuryu y Saoinji- _¡no se rían por favor y ayúdenme!_

[Nota del Autor: esta escena está basada en un 4-Koma de Super Dangan 2 que encontré de casualidad, y me pareció tan gracioso que decidí compartir el chiste con ustedes XD]

- _un segundo, miren_ -fue la voz de Koizumi la cual llamo la atención de todos, ella señalo el exterior más allá de la ventana y todos pudieron darse cuenta de algo ¡la lluvia se estaba calmando! Lo cual solo hizo que las risas aumentaran, era como si el mundo también se riera del pobre Hanamura, el cual no había dejado de agitarse en quejas aun colgando en lo alto.

- _¡ooooohhhhh! ¡esta funcionando! ¡el plan está funcionando!_ -fue el grito de Nidai que levantaba ambos puños en señal de victoria.

- _¡Teruteru-chan en verdad es el Teru Teru Bouzu definitivo!_ -respondió entre risas Ibuki mientras que Soda se sujetaba el vientre para aguantar la risa y Kuzuryu finalmente se recuperaba un poco para soltar un comentario más hacia el pobre chef.

- _¡deberías de cambiarlo y hacerlo tu nuevo talento!_ -fue lo que él dijo solo causando más quejas de parte del pobre joven colgante-

- _¡Hanamura-kun! ¡quédate quieto! ¡no parece faltar mucho!_ -le ordeno Yukizome, a lo cual él acepto sin más opción, y en la brevedad la lluvia finalmente se había detenido para la impresión de todos.

- _¡en verdad funciono Koizumi-san! ¡ya podemos ir!_ -sin poder contradecir a lo que decía Sonia, y queriendo aprovechar que la lluvia finalmente se había calmado y evitar que esta las atacara de camino al curso de reserva, ambas partieron del salón lo más pronto como les fue posible ante la vista de todos, mientras que Nidai bajaba a Hanamura al fin.

- _¡¿Sonia-san?! ¡¿A dónde van?!_ -pregunto Soda desde la puerta a la princesa, pero ella y Koizumi ya estaban demasiado lejos como para poder oírlo y se perdieron completamente de vista, a lo que Soda volteo a ver a Yukizome desde donde estaba- _sensei ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? -_

- _parece que Koizumi-san descubrió donde estaba el héroe que tanto quería ver Sonia-san, y esperaban a que acabara la lluvia para llevarla_ -

Ante la respuesta de su profesora el pobre Soda había perdido toda capacidad de volver a reírse, aun cuando ya había dejado de reír un poco, ahora no reía nada. Justo cuando estaba a punto de ir a perseguirlas con el fin de encontrar al tipo que se ganó la atención de su amor platónico, literalmente no pudo salir al ser sostenido tanto por Kuzuryu como Nidai, los cuales sabían muy bien que si lo dejaban ir a donde sea que estaba el sujeto, solo habría desmadre y problemas. Después de eso solo se escucharon las quejas y llantos del mecánico por todo el pasillo.

Minutos antes de que todo eso pasara, Hinata miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana la lluvia caer con fuerza desde su asiento en el curso de reserva, apenas era el descanso y no era hora como para almorzar todavía, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer. Solo se quedó viendo con su mejilla contra la palma de su mano, hasta que escucho un ruido y volteo a ver, como su compañera de clases y ahora buena amiga, Kuzuryu Natsumi dejaba sobre su mesa una gran caja de cartón con quien sabe que cosas dentro.

- _bien, ya está_ -

- _Natsumi ¿Qué es lo que tanto traes ahí?_ -

- _te lo dije ayer ¿o no? Que entrare al curso principal, y que tu entrarías conmigo, así que debías encontrar tu talento lo más pronto posible_ -

- _si lo recuerdo pero ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?_ -pregunto Hinata mientras alejaba la mejilla de su mano para sentarse con una mejor postura-

- _el caso es que si no lo encuentras pronto no podrán reclutarte cuando me recluten a mí, así que para que estés listo cuando llegue el momento te ayudare a encontrar tu talento_ -

La joven de ojos verdes abrió la caja ante la mirada de Hinata y lo que el vio dentro de ella fue literalmente de todo un poco de lo que podría esperar, había desde libros hasta juguetes, desde pequeños instrumentos de música como armónicas y flautas ha herramientas e instrumentos e incluso cuchillos y artículos para artesanías. Era como si Natsumi se hubiera encargado de cubrir todas las posibles alternativas con tal de ayudarlo a descubrir algo en lo que el fuera bueno, lo que causo que el joven del curso de reserva sonriera feliz de sentirse apoyado por mas personas de las que podría haber esperado en toda su vida.

- _la caja esta casi llena ¿de dónde sacaste todo esto?_ -pregunto Hinata mientras metía la mano en la caja y sacaba lo primero que encontró, en este caso un pequeño martillo de madera.

- _muchas cosas las conseguí de mi casa, mientras que lo demás lo compre de camino aquí en las tiendas que veía_ -menciono mientras parecía sentirse orgullosa de sí misma como si hubiera realizado una gran hazaña.

- _¿lo compraste? ¿no gastaste mucho dinero en tantas cosas?_ -volvió a preguntar el, preocupado por tal vez haber hecho indirectamente que su amiga gastara quien sabe cuánto dinero en todo.

- _vamos, para la familia Kuzuryu comprar estas cosas es como comprar caramelos_ -ah claro, ella no necesitaba preocuparse por el dinero, el hecho de que ambos se veían como iguales entre si le había hecho olvidar a Hinata que económica y socialmente, ambos estaban en posiciones diferentes, seguro para ella no era la gran cosa comprar todo esto- _de cualquier forma, seguro que si usamos todo esto tal vez haya algo que puedas dominar y volverte un Estudiante Definitivo_ -

- _no es un mal plan, pero ¿con que podría comenzar?_ -

- _buena pregunta, veamos ¿Qué tal si dibujas algo?_ -pregunto Natsumi mientras que sacaba de la caja un libro de dibujos y unos artículos de arte.

- _soy pésimo dibujando, te reirás_ -respondió Hinata mientras tomaba el libro y lo abría, el sin duda no tenía talento artístico, una vez intento pintar cuadros o incluso dibujar manga, pero sus intentos eran simplemente para reírse.

- _no puede ser tan malo, anda inténtalo, no me reiré_ -fue lo único que ella se respondió, y cabe decir que hizo su mayor esfuerzo para cumplirlo, ya que Hinata dibujo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, un paisaje por ejemplo, y cuando se lo mostro a Natsumi, ella uso todas sus fuerzas para evitar reír, pero el hecho de que tenía que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para lograrlo, no ayudaba mucho para que se viera convincente- _no estoy riendo…no estoy riendo_ -

- _¿lo ves? Te dije que era pésimo en esto_ -dijo el joven del ahoge al ver como ella se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no reírse, al punto en que su cuerpo entero temblaba del esfuerzo. Mientras dejaba de lado el libro Hinata noto a lo lejos como Sato los miraba de reojo por un segundo, para así retomar la lectura en la que estaba concentrada, al parecer en verdad le creía a Natsumi cuando le dijo que no intentaría nada malo, cosa que lo hizo relajarse.

- _bu…bueno…probemos con otra cosa…_ -fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica de ojos verdes, la cual aún tenía la boca torcida en un esfuerzo de no reír mientras volvía a revisar la caja en busca de algo nuevo para intentar- _podrías intentar probar con algo académico como ser el "Científico Definitivo" o practicar tiro con arco y ser el "Arquero Definitivo"_ -sugirió mientras sacaba con una mano un arco de juguete y con la otra un microscopio- _o también podrías simplemente tomar varias cosas de la caja y hacer malabares con ellas para ser el "Malabarista Definitivo"_ -

- _lo que me sorprende es que todo eso pudiera caber en esta caja_ -ese fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió hacer a Hinata mientras miraba la caja frente a él, llena de diferentes alternativas, muchas de ellas ni siquiera se le habrían ocurrido antes, lo que demostraba el empeño que puso Natsumi en todas ellas- _bueno, la siguiente hora es libre, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para intentar con varias de estas cosas_ -

- _Eso era lo que esperaba oír_ -

Con esa mentalidad impuesta, Hinata intento diferentes tipos de posibles con la ayuda de la joven Kuzuryu, desde los más simples hasta los menos pensados, lo cual les tomo tanto tiempo que no pudieron notar que la lluvia había terminado tiempo atrás dejando solo un cielo grisáceo y nublado a la vista. Hasta ahora todo lo que había probado Hinata, o no había funcionado, o no fue algo más allá de lo que cualquier persona común podría hacer, por lo que apenas terminaba la prueba, lo que fue ya usado regresaba a la caja y daba paso a un nuevo objeto.

- _Bueno, hemos probado de todo, pero hasta ahora no hay mucho resultado_ -expreso Hinata poco satisfecho, él había decidido buscar su talento y afinarlo para no tener que depender del proyecto Kamukura, pero hasta ahora no había resultados, pero si tiempo, más de hecho. Ya que hace un par de días había sido contactado por la junta directiva, la cual le informo que hubo un retraso con los preparativos para el proyecto, y hasta que se pudieran recuperar de ese percance, él podría aprovechar ese tiempo para seguir en el curso de reserva como hasta ahora con los gastos de educación aun pagados, eso le resulto bastante confortante, tenía un poco más de tiempo.

- _Aún tenemos varias cosas en la caja por probar, y si nada resulta podemos pensar más ideas, conseguir más cosas, y tal vez intentar algo que solo requiera tu cuerpo_ -

- _¿mi cuerpo_?-

- _sí, ya sabes, que requiera tu esfuerzo físico, como en los deportes, como "El Corredor Definitivo" "El Trapecista Definitivo" o "El Jugador de Soccer Definitivo" o sino fuera de los deportes como "El Bailarín Definitivo"_ -explico Natsumi dando ejemplos de posibles talentos que requerían más que nada el esfuerzo físico- _compañeros de clases de mi hermano tienen talentos como "La Gimnasta Definitiva" o "La Espadachín Definitiva"_ -dio ella otros ejemplos, claro esta teniendo cuidado de no revelar la relación entre Peko y el Grupo Kuzuryu, por alguna razón su hermano le había pedido guardar silencio con respecto a eso.

- _pues no es una mala idea, aunque nunca fui bueno en deportes, y nunca eh bailado antes, pero tal vez si allá algo_ -Hinata se quedó pensativo un momento, pero no le duro mucho al escucharse desde afuera del salón como los demás estudiantes que recorrían los pasillos empezaban a murmurar lo suficientemente alto como para que se escuchara la conmoción desde los salones cercanos- _¿Qué estará pasando?_ -

- _no tengo idea, al menos no tengo que preocuparme de que sospechen de mi sobre causar ese alboroto_ -fue lo que respondió Natsumi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia la puerta delantera del salón, el murmullo se volvía cada vez más cercano entre los estudiantes, hasta que por la puerta delantera se asomó una cabeza pelirroja que habían visto apenas la tarde anterior- _¿Koizumi?_ -

- _¿Qué la traerá por aquí?_ -ambos solo observaron como Sato se acercó a ella, y después de un rápido saludo, Koizumi volteo hacia ellos y emprendió camino hacia donde se encontraban-ah viene hacia aquí-

-¿ _no sería normal que viniera a ver a Sato?_ -se preguntó a lo bajo Natsumi hasta que finalmente Koizumi llego hasta ellos- _¿ocurre algo malo Koizumi? Es extraño que vengas a donde estamos nosotros y no Sato_ -

- _la verdad es que traje a alguien que quería venir aquí, a hablar con Hinata-kun_ -

- _¿conmigo? ¿Quién?_ -

Ante esa pregunta Mahiru solo regreso a la puerta delantera del salón y dejo pasar a la persona que dejo esperando en el salón. Cabe decir que los demás hombres del salón se quedaron completamente sin habla y sintieron como si sus corazones fueran a salirse por su pecho ante lo que sus ojos contemplaron. Detrás de Koizumi entro al salón una linda, muy linda chica de cabello largo y rubio que llegaba hasta su cintura, adornado con un adorno de flor que combinaba con su uniforme del curso principal, su piel era blanca como la porcelana y sus ojos azules eran increíblemente brillantes, hasta las chicas del salón podían ver que ella era una chica completamente diferente de lo que ellas podrían ser. Por alguna razón, su sola presencia provocaba que los que estuvieran cerca quisieran inclinarse ante su persona, el único hombre que parecía estar cuerdo era el propio Hinata ya que, a los pocos segundos de verla acercarse, él pudo reconocerla rápidamente, al haber sufrido tanto miedo al verla caer en aquella ocasión.

Cuando Sonia finalmente llego hasta donde Koizumi la estaba guiando, no tardo en notar la presencia de quien estaba esperando encontrar, ahí sentado junto a aquella chica rubia de ojos verdes estaba la persona que había estado buscando desde hace días, era exactamente igual a como lo recordaba de que día, camisa blanca bajo ese saco negro, cabello en forma de antena, rostro sin rasgos distintivos, sin duda era el héroe que salvo su vida.

- _¡en verdad estas aquí!_ -fue lo primero que ella dijo mientras que se acercaba a toda prisa y tomaba las manos de Hinata entre las suyas ante la mirada de todo el mundo- _¡finalmente eh podido encontrarte después de tanto tiempo!_ -

- _¿eh? ¿Qué?_ -cabe decir que el cerebro de Hinata se había desconectado por un instante ante la situación que ahora estaba viviendo, los demás alumnos del curso de reserva, incluidas Natsumi y Sato, no podían entender que estaba pasado, y si ellos no podían, Hinata aún menos, después de todo ¿ya a alguien le a pasado que una chica linda llega de la nada y le dice eso cuando ni siquiera la conoces realmente? Nadie podría levantar la mano ante eso para decir que le ha pasado.

- _desde ese día eh tratado de encontrarte y finalmente pude volver a verte, estoy tan feliz_ -ok, sin duda esto se ponía cada vez mas y mas malinterpretable, y Hinata no podía sentirse mas avergonzado de lo que ya estaba sintiéndose ¿acaso estaba pasando lo que él creía que pasaba? El no poder apartar la mirada de la persona que tenia en frente no le permitía ver como la joven Kuzuryu estaba que se le caía la mandíbula, pero si pudo ver de reojo por encima del hombro de Sonia como Koizumi tenía una sonrisa nerviosa- _cada tarde eh ido a la calle de ese día para poder verte, pero nunca pude encontrarte hasta que Koizumi-san descubrió que estabas aquí_ -

- _¿la calle de esa vez?_ -El joven del ahoge no tardo en darse cuenta el porque ella no pudo encontrarlo hasta ahora, después de todo en las tardes que ella lo buscaba a él, Hinata se encontraba en la fuente de la academia jugando juegos con Nanami durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y de no ser así, fue una o dos veces a pasar el rato con Natsumi después de clases, era comprensible que ella no lo encontrara hasta ahora- _pero ¿me buscabas para agradecerme o algo así? por lo de aquella vez_ -pregunto esta vez a Sonia en vez de preguntárselo a sí mismo.

- _no solamente por eso, apenas te vi ese día no pude dudarlo ni un segundo, el que tu y yo nos encontráramos era nuestro destino, por eso te eh buscado todo este tiempo y al fin pude encontrarte ¡tu y yo estábamos destinados a reunirnos!_ -

Cabe decir que el alboroto no tardo en empezar, todos en el salón, así como los que miraban desde el pasillo, empezaron a gritar de la impresión, las chicas, o al menos la mayoría, gritaban de la emoción, como "doncellas enamoradas", mientras que los hombres lo hacían de la envidia y celos, como si fueran un ejercito de "Soda", cosa que solo Koizumi entendería. La fotógrafa solo pudo suspirar por la vergüenza que sentía por lo que acababa de causar su compañera de clases, pero no se comparaba con la pena que sentía Hinata, mucho mas que nunca en su vida, si cara era una obra de arte la cual Koizumi estaba muy tentada a fotografiar, y el hecho de que Sonia aun no soltaba las manos del pobre chico no calmaba su pena actual, pero claro, siempre había alguien que tenia que encargarse de romper esos momentos, creando otros tal vez mas locos.

- _¡Hinataaaaaaaa! ¡¿Qué mierda significa esto?! ¡mas vale que tengas una explicación!_ -fue lo único que dijo Natsumi mientras que tomaba al pobre y avergonzado chico de su camisa y lo ponía de pie frente a ella ante la mirada interesada de la mayoría, ya que querían saber como alguien del curso de reserva termino en ojos de una chica del curso principal-

- _¡aunque me digas eso! ¡no sé cómo termino todo así!_ -respondió Hinata mientras la miraba desde arriba, por la diferencia de estaturas claro está, temiendo por la su integridad física .

- _¡pero conoces a esta chica! ¡¿o no?! ¡¿qué hiciste como para que ella intentara encontrarte?!_ -la respuesta de Hinata no había sido suficiente como para calmar las ansias de Natsumi la cual empezaba a agitarlo- _Koizumi, tú también lo sabes ¿verdad? Después de todo tú la trajiste aquí_ -dijo la joven de ojos verdes mientras miraba a la pelirroja del grupo, moderando con ella su voz ya que en si no tenía razón por la cual ser violenta con ella, Sato sin duda no necesito preocuparse de más en comparación con las veces de antes.

- _pues la verdad es que si estuve presente cuando paso, para resumirlo, Hinata-kun le salvo la vida de caerse de cabeza contra el cemento_ -explico Koizumi en un intento de calmar el mal humor de Natsumi claramente visible.

- _¿así que tu nombre es Hinata-san?_ -pregunto la joven rubia al querer saber el nombre de su salvador.

- _Si, soy Hinata Hajime_ -respondió el susodicho ya sintiéndolo como un habito ¿con cuantas personas se había presentado exactamente? Ahora que lo pensaba el y Koizumi no se habían presentado debidamente, pero no era la situación.

- _¡que nombre tan esplendido!_ -exclamo Sonia mientras parecía tener cierto brillo en sus ojos, cosa que Hinata en si no podía entender ya que, en cierto modo ella no estaba en lo cierto.

- _no, de hecho, es un nombre muy común_ -explico el mientras intentaba no suspirar ante ese hecho, ciertamente tanto "Hinata" como "Hajime" eran nombres muy comunes en Japón, después de todo podías escribir Hajime de muchísimas formas y seguiría siendo el mismo nombre ¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que ponerle un nombre tan común? Le habrían dado uno más genial.

- _¡eso no es importante ahora! ¡¿lo que dice Koizumi es cierto?!_ -pregunto esta vez Natsumi regresándolos a ambos al tema de conversación original.

- _si, cuando quería darme cuenta ya estaba cayendo del puente peatonal, y antes de que pudiera impactar contra la acera, el apareció heroicamente y me atrapo entre sus brazos, usándose a si mismo para protegerme del peligro_ -comento la princesa mientras cerraba sus ojos y colocaba las manos a la altura de su pecho, recordando el momento "épico" según ella.

- _bueno en la última parte más bien serví como una colchoneta humana_ -susurro Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que un poco de sudor caía de su frente, la ver como Sonia embellecía el recuerdo de aquel día en su cabeza ya que, según él, incluso si hizo algo bueno, no se vio tan épico y heroico como en una película o un cuento de hadas.

- _¡pero aun así me salvaste! apareciste como lo indicaban las leyendas de mi tierra natal para salvarme al momento en que peligraba mi vida, fue como estas indicaban, tu en verdad eres mi destino_ -fue lo que ella respondió con fervor ante la vista de todos, pero el hecho de que usara esas palabras les permitió a ambos jóvenes del curso de reserva frente a ella notar el hecho de que ciertamente ella era extranjera.

- _¿tus tierras natales? ¿de donde eres exactamente?_ -fue lo que pregunto Natsumi mientras sus manos aún seguían sujetando firmemente la camiseta de Hinata, habiéndose olvidado completamente de ese pequeño hecho.

- _¡dios es verdad! Aun no me he presentado, eh sido muy grosera con ustedes_ -exclamo Sonia al darse cuenta de tal cosa, para así poner una postura recta, pero a la vez llena de elegancia frente a ambos- _mi nombre es Sonia Nevermind, soy una estudiante de intercambio proveniente de un pequeño país europeo llamado Novoselic, la Academia Kibougamine me concedió el título de "Princesa Definitiva"_ -

Todo el mundo se quedo callado procesando lentamente lo que acababa de decir, en especial la ultima parte de su presentación, ella dijo ¿Princesa? Fue eso lo que dijo ¿verdad? Si en verdad lo dijo entonces…

- _Mahiru_ -Sato lentamente se acerco a su amiga mientras todo el mundo seguía congelado, hablando a lo bajo como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

- _¿Qué ocurre? Sato_ -

- _ella dijo "Princesa" ¿verdad? No se refiere al sentido literal ¿verdad?_ -pregunto Sato esperando que en verdad no fuera así, cosa que no fue el caso esta vez.

- _pues, de hecho, si lo hace, la verdad es que Sonia es la princesa heredera de su país, la princesa del reino de Novoselic_ -explico Koizumi a su mejor amiga con paciencia mientras la princesa solamente sonreía amigablemente a Hinata y Natsumi, los cuales gracias a la información que acababa de brindarles Mahiru, finalmente pudieron reaccionar, junto con el resto del alumnado.

Los gritos de impresión llenaron todo el salón y el pasillo de aquel piso en el curso de reserva, una verdadera princesa estaba presente después de todo, no era nada normal estar ante un miembro de la realeza que vino directo desde otro país. Muchos no tardaron nada en arrodillarse solo por ella como si fueran los fieles ciudadanos de Novoselic. Hinata era el que menos podía creerlo, no solo salvo la vida de una linda chica que lo busco desde entonces y decía que ellos estaban unidos por el supuesto destino, sino que era una princesa real de sangre azul, no sabia si sentirse feliz, o halagado, o preocupado de que el mundo se preparaba para en el futuro trollearlo, ya que, aceptémoslo, era demasiado bueno para ser real, y Hinata no tenia una suerte tan grande.

- _¡un segundo! ¡incluso si en verdad eres una princesa! ¡¿Cómo entra Hinata en eso?! ¡me refiero a lo que dijiste de tu tierra natal!_ -exigió Natsumi quien a pesar de todo no podía evitar ocultar aun su sorpresa mientras intentaba evitar decir algo que no fuera riesgoso, incluso si ella era miembro del Grupo Kuzuryu, la mayor organización del crimen organizado de la nación, estaba lidiando con una princesa real, no importa que tan valiente fuera ella, no se arriesgaría a meter a su familia y a todos los seguidores fieles de esta a un posible incidente internacional.

- _La leyenda dice que el Héroe Legendario aparecerá para proteger a la princesa cuando ella este en riesgo, y traerá junto con ella la paz, el orden y la prosperidad de Novoselic, Hinata-san encajo perfectamente con la descripción del héroe de la leyenda, y el hecho de que apareciera para salvarme cuando estuve en peligro de muerte ¡no puede ser una coincidencia! ¡por eso se que el es la persona indicada! ¡es mi héroe!_ -exclamo Sonia sin ningún tipo de pena, más aún se veía cada vez mas apasionada mientras hablaba, y Hinata no paraba de desear que lo tragara la tierra para que nadie viera como su cara se encendía como si fuera el propio fuego.

- _¡¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esas tan abiertamente?!_ -Natsumi ciertamente no podía creer que hubiera una chica tan abierta y honesta con sus sentimientos, si fuera ella quien estuviera en su situación seguro moriría de la vergüenza, no proclamaría tan abiertamente que consideraba a un chico que le gustara su héroe…un segundo…que le "gustara"…Al pensar en esa palabra la joven Kuzuryu por un segundo sintió como si su mundo se detuviera por un instante, si lo pensaba fríamente, las palabras que ella usaba al hablar, sus gestos hacia Hinata, y sus propias expresiones faciales como el brillo de sus ojos y el suave y casi invisible rubor en su rostro, solo le llevaron a una conclusión.

A esta princesa en verdad le gustaba Hinata, Natsumi podría haber apostado que era una fuerte fascinación y agradecimiento por su amigo, incluso Hinata parecía apostar por ello ahora mismo, pero ella ahora estaba prestando atención a cada detalle al punto que podía verlo claramente que iba más allá de la admiración, después de todo ¿Cuántos días paso ella buscándolo y cuanto tiempo le tomo hacerlo cada tarde? Era mas de lo que ella podría esperar de una chica normal si no se tratara de ese tipo de sentimientos hacia un hombre, pero si en verdad era real lo que Sonia sentía por Hinata ¿Por qué de repente eso la hacia sentir incomoda a ella?

Ciertamente esta situación era entre Hinata y Sonia, pero entonces ¿Por qué la incomodaba tanto? Natsumi y el eran amigos, no había duda de ello, lo eran más ahora en comparación de cuando apenas se conocieron, sin embargo, la presencia de la princesa europea empezaba a transmitirle una gran impaciencia, como si su llegada fuera un mal presagio para ella, no para Hinata o para los demás, solo para ella en particular. No sentía miedo, pero si se sentía extraña, como si quisiera gritarle a Sonia con todas sus fuerzas que se fuera, que se alejara, mientras sus manos sujetaban aun con firmeza la camisa de Hajime, pero en ese estado de tiempo congelado su boca no sabia que decir, no fue solo hasta que Koizumi puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sonia, que la situación empezó a volverse mas aliviada para la joven Yakuza, al punto de que se lo agradecería por dentro.

- _bueno, debemos irnos ya Sonia, el descanso esta por terminar y Yukizome-sensei nos esta esperando para continuar las clases_ -

- _ah, es verdad, no podemos dejar esperar a nuestros compañeros_ -expreso Sonia con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a su compañera de clases, para después volver a ver a Hinata, lo que provoco en ella una sonrisa aun mas brillante- _estoy muy feliz de poder volver a verte Hinata-san, por ahora debo retirarme pero prometo que nos reuniremos de nuevo pronto ¡estaré esperando ansiosamente nuestra próxima charla!_ -

Despidiéndose animosamente tanto de el como de todos los presentes en el salón, Sonia partió junto con Koizumi del salón, no sin que esta ultima le diera un último saludo rápido a Sato y a ellos, partiendo así juntas de nuevo camino al curso principal. Una vez que las manos de Natsumi liberaron por fin a Hinata, este se dejo caer sobre su silla frente al escritorio con la caja llena de objetos y dio un enorme suspiro, liberando parte de todos los sentimientos que tenía acumulados.

- _/esto debe ser irreal ¿se me acaban de declarar? ¿se me acaba de declarar una princesa de verdad? Es que, dijo que yo era "su destino" significa que ella quiere salir conmigo ¿verdad?/_ -esos eran los pensamientos del joven del ahoge mientras se cubría la cara con la mano para poder cubrir el color rojo en su rostro.

Él siempre había sido torpe y poco cercano a las chicas, aun recordaba cuando en una que otra ocasión se apenaba con Nanami, como cuando ella tomo su mano para invitarlo al centro de juegos hace ya bastante tiempo. Con Natsumi era diferente, ya que se habían vuelto tan cercanos que ella se había vuelto una gran parte de su vida diaria, con las charlas en clase, almuerzo juntos, posibles salidas después de clase a matar el tiempo y charlas a través de mensajes en celular, ahora que pensaba en ella, volteo de reojo a su derecha.

La joven Kuzuryu se había sentado en su escritorio, con las manos sobre la mesa entrelazadas una a la otra, por alguna razón no apartaba la vista de ellas con una expresión vacía, como si millones de pensamientos chocaran unos contra otros a la vez, era como si se hubiera transportado a otro mundo lejos de los demás. Natsumi solo se quedó ahí en silencio, miro sus manos una vez más y las apretó suavemente entrelazando mas sus dedos, tratando de descifrar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar, se sentía confundida, se sentía nerviosa e incluso incomoda, sin entender casi nada, pero aun así, sentía como si supiera algo.

Sentía como si acabaran de darle directamente una declaración de guerra que no quería perder.

Capítulo 5: Encuentros Inevitables, Sentimientos Indecifrables.


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, la cual es debido a que comenzaron mis clases y mis responsabilidades aumentaron, pero de alguna forma fui capaz de terminar el capitulo para ustedes, así que aquí lo dejo y espero lo disfruten, de ser así no duden en enviarme un review/comentario, me ayudan a saber que les gusto y a mejorar la historia.**

- _Muy bien, Hinata Hajime, haz un recuento de todo lo que te ha pasado hasta ahora_ -se dijo a si mismo el joven del curso de reserva mientras se encontraba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, como si quisiera así sumergirse en las profundidades de sus recuerdos con aun más claridad.

*Había logrado entrar a la Academia de sus sueños gracias a que lo eligieron como el candidato para un importante proyecto que aún no comenzaba, y le dieron tiempo para decidir si aceptar o no, por lo que le pagaron sus carísimos gastos de escolaridad en lo que decidía, así todo comenzó.

*Se hizo amigo de una estudiante del curso principal que era una Gamer con talento incalculable para los juegos, eso era increíble.

*Conoció a una profesora del curso principal increíblemente enérgica y a su supervisor personal en cuanto al Proyecto Kamukura, y ambos le aconsejaron tener mas confianza en si mismo y que no era necesario aceptar el proyecto si no quería respectivamente, eso lo hizo dudar.

*Salvo la vida de una chica que estuvo a punto de morir de una alta caída contra el cemento, ese sin duda fue el susto mas grande de su vida.

*Se termino involucrando con una chica exageradamente confiada que resulto ser la hija principal de la organización del crimen organizado mas poderosa de toda la nación, hermana menor del futuro jefe de la misma, y se convirtió en su amigo, al principio eso le preocupo a mares, pero ahora estaba feliz por esa amistad.

*Conoció al hermano mayor de su nueva amiga y termino ayudándolo sin darse cuenta, ganándose un favor de parte de este ¿eso lo hacia cómplice de los Yakuza? Dios quiera que no se termine involucrando con los negocios del mundo criminal.

*Logro acabar con la disputa entre su nueva amiga y su compañera de clases antes de que alguien saliera herido y se decidió a encontrar su propio talento y afinarlo para así entrar al curso principal con ella, si lo pensaba un poco, la última parte muchos podrían malinterpretarla.

*Y para rematar, la chica que salvo hace tiempo atrás resulto ser una princesa, el día de hoy apareció en el curso de reserva, le dijo que el que se conocieran era su destino según las leyendas sagradas de su país, y al parecer se le declaro después de llamarlo su héroe.

- _¡¿Cómo carajos termine en esta situación?!_ -sin poder contener mas sus emociones el pobre Hinata empezó a rodar de un lado al otro sobre su cama, mientras revolvía su cabello con ambas manos, para así sentarse de repente sobre esta, colocando las piernas en posición de loto, y sus manos sobre las mismas al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmar su respiración- _bien Hajime, relájate, relájate, alterarse no te llevara a ningún lado_ -

Incluso si se decía eso a si mismo, su cerebro no dejaba de ir a 100 kilómetros por hora, es decir ¡¿Quién podría calmarse en una situación alocada como la que estaba viviendo?! El era un chico normal, con muy pocos amigos, cosa que era en si porque el no interactuaba mucho con la mayoría de los que estaban a su alrededor, así que ¿Cómo termino volviéndose amigo de una super Gamer, una chica Yakuza, y al parecer el posible enamoramiento de una Princesa Europea? ¡¿Dónde factores como esos pueden colisionar en un solo lugar?! Kibougamine era sin duda una academia que reunía lo mejor de todo el mundo, pero esto era mas de lo que uno podía imaginarse, al punto en que parecía sacado de un manga de genero escolar.

Ahora el tema mas importante era Sonia, ser amigo de Nanami y Natsumi ya de por si era algo que le sorprendía mucho, ser amigo de personas tan increíbles ¡pero que una persona increíble te asegure ser parte de su destino era una cosa completamente diferente! Había que aceptarlo, Sonia era linda, una de las chicas más lindas que había visto en su vida, parecía ser amable y dulce, bien educada y tenia ese "algo" que te hacia querer verla por mucho tiempo. Hinata no tenia problemas en admitir todo eso, el no era un princeso, el estaba interesado en el sexo opuesto, pero claro esta no podía decir esas cosas abiertamente sin correr riesgo de que las chicas lo vieran como si fuera un pervertido o algo así, no quería quedar como un Stalker o algo así.

El caso aquí era que Sonia era una chica por la que cualquier hombre mataría con tal de salir con ella, y esa chica lo había elegido a él, o al menos eso pareció, a él, una persona completamente común ¡alguien promedio! ¡que pasara eso era algo que solo esperarías en una obra ficticia! ¡y su vida no era ficción! ¡y es más! ¡eso le pasaría normalmente a un protagonista! Y el no era el personaje principal de ninguna historia ¿o no es así? Si fuera así tal vez terminaría rompiendo la 4° pared sin siquiera darse cuenta.

La preocupación mas grande sobre el asunto con la princesa de Novoselic era que no sabía cómo hablar con ella de ahora en adelante, ciertamente sabia que era una estudiante del curso principal y al parecer era compañera de clases de Koizumi y de Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, pero nada mas que eso, no sabía cuándo se volverían a encontrar, pero sin duda lo harían, ella mismo lo dijo y además sabía dónde encontrarlo a él. Este era un gran reto, después de todo ¿Cómo le respondes a alguien que se te acaba de declarar cuando ni siquiera la conoces de básicamente nada? ¿Qué era lo que hacían las personas a las que les pasaba eso?

El jamás se había declarado a nadie y nadie jamás se le había declarado, tenia 0 experiencia en el romance, y lo único que se le ocurría por el momento era hablar un poco con ella para conocerla primero, Sonia no parecía ser el tipo de persona que insistiría con que le respondan enseguida pero tampoco podía dejarla sin respuesta, era una chica con sentimientos después de todo, por lo que comenzaría hablando con ella para conocerla, aunque seria incomodo al no saber nada de ella y a causa de su personalidad enérgica e increíblemente abierta, sin duda era de las personas que no temen ocultar lo que piensan y sienten.

Bien, haría eso para comenzar, ya que no tenia a quien pedirle consejo, Natsumi tal vez no podría ayudarle mucho con eso, además de que parecía extrañamente callada después de que se fue Sonia, Nanami, no, incluso si le ha dado uno que otro buen consejo hasta ahora, el romance seguramente no era su fuerte, incluso si tal vez ya haya jugado juegos Galge ¿Sus padres? ¡No! ¡absolutamente no! No podía imaginarse a si mismo hablando de eso con su padre o su madre, ya sea cada uno en privado o con ambos a la vez, además de que solo pensar en decirles de Sonia lo mataría de la vergüenza, ni siquiera pudo decirle que sus amigas mas cercanas eran 2 chicas.

- _Bien, creo que estoy solo en esto, puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo_ -susurro Hinata para si mismo mientras respiraba profundamente, y a los pocos segundos el recuerdo de Sonia en el salón y toda la conmoción que ocurrió por eso lo ataco de nuevo provocando pusiera a gritar como loco y se pusiera de pie en la cama para así apretar los puños _-¡que puedes hacerlo! ¡maldita sea Hinata Hajime! ¡puedes solucionar esto tu mismo carajo! ¡no eres un jodido princeso así que dale la cara a la situación como el jodido hombre que eres!_ -

- _¡Hajime! ¡¿está todo bien allá?!_ -ese grito de su madre desde el piso de abajo casi provoca que el valor que estaba juntando se le subiera del pecho a la garganta y casi se le escapara por la boca, había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo en casa por culpa de sus problemas.

- _¡estoy bien mama! ¡no te preocupes! ¡solo me enoje porque perdí en un video juego!_ -fue lo único que dijo sin bajarse de su cama, y después de eso no recibió mas gritos de parte de su madre, parece que esa mentira improvisada le había salvado de sospechas futuras. Soltando un suspiro de alivio, el joven de reserva estuvo a punto de sentarse de nuevo en su cama hasta que escucho su celular desde su escritorio, bajándose de la cama se acercó a tomarlo, encontrándose con un mensaje de parte de Natsumi.

"Mañana es sábado ¿quieres ir a pasear por el centro? Podemos aprovechar para encontrar tu posible talento"

Esa era una buena idea, se había olvidado por completo de que ya comenzó el fin de semana, eso le daría tiempo antes de tal vez encontrarse con Sonia en la academia y podría prepararse mentalmente para eso, además de que podría relajarse con Natsumi y retomar con la búsqueda de su talento. Después de pactar un lugar y hora de encuentro, Hinata estaba a punto de dejar el celular hasta que este volvió a vibrar en su mano, pero esta vez no era un mensaje de Natsumi, sino de Nanami, ahora que lo pensaba, no pudo reunirse para jugar video juegos con ella por el mal tiempo.

"Hinata-kun ¿te gustaría que nos reuniéramos mañana?"

Normalmente Hinata aceptaría sin problemas, pero ahora que le había prometido a la joven Kuzuryu que pasaría el sábado con ella, esta vez tendría que decirle que no a la Gamer Definitiva, lo hacia sentirse un poco mal pero, bueno, ya hizo planes y no podía cambiarlos.

"Lo siento, pero mañana ya tengo planes para mañana, será la próxima en la fuente de la academia"

Eso fue lo único que responder Hinata, recibiendo un "no hay problema" como respuesta, ya el lunes se vería con Nanami después de clases, por el momento, solo se dispondría a hacer su tarea antes de la hora de la cena, y descansar para un nuevo día.

…

El sol entraba suavemente por la ventana de la habitación, iluminando levemente la oscuridad de esta, y sobre la cama, cierta persona no dejaba de revolverse por debajo de las sabanas de un lado al otro, sudando y agitándose hasta que después de unos segundos, se levantó de repente sentándose en la cama, mientras soltaba un grito ensordecedor.

Kuzuryu Natsumi había tenido una pesadilla.

Normalmente eso no era nada normal para ella, era la hija de un jefe Yakuza y hermana del Estudiante Yakuza Definitivo, ella no era alguien que tuviera algo que temer, por lo tanto, ya no recordaba lo que era tener una pesadilla, pero si esta no lo era, no sabía que podría ser.

- _¿Qué clase de sueño fue ese? ¿Por qué mierda esa loca chica extranjera apareció en el?_ -fue lo único que se preguntaba a si misma, mientras trataba de hacer memoria para recordar bien ese sueño, no era extraño que a las personas se le olvidaran parte, o todo lo relacionado a un sueño del que acababan de despertar, pero ella se esforzaría en recordar o se sentiría más incómoda.

Después de un par de segundos de hacer memoria, lo único que pudo rearmar en su cabeza eran imágenes del sueño que revivían lo que paso el día anterior, donde Sonia aparecía en el salón y sin ninguna vergüenza se le declaraba impulsiva y abiertamente a su mas cercano amigo. Normalmente eso solo le recordaría la incomodidad que sintió, pero todo empeoro cuando el sueño se diferencio de la realidad, en donde la Sonia del sueño tomaba a Hinata del brazo y se lo llevaba lejos, y antes de que pudiera impedirlo, el suelo debajo de Natsumi se abría como un abismo, dejándola caer en una profunda oscuridad que la regreso a la realidad.

- _¿Qué mierda fue eso? ¡¿Qué clase de sueño fue eso?! ¡¿Por qué tuve que soñar algo como eso?!_ -fue lo único que se preguntaba a ella misma mientras se miraba sus manos temblantes y sudadas, empezaba a sentir más miedo por su propio comportamiento desde el día anterior, que al miedo del propio sueño, al punto que no era capaz de oír los fuertes pasos que se escuchaban desde el pasillo, hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe dando paso a su hermano mayor.

- _¡Natsumi! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!_ -fue lo que pregunto Fuyuhiko dando un paso dentro del cuarto de su hermana con Peko detrás de él, lista para cualquier posible ataque enemigo, pero todo termino en gran desastre ¿por qué? Pues digamos que Natsumi volvió a espantarse, a causa del grito de su hermano, y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, su cuerpo reacciono por instinto.

La joven rubia tomo lo primero que encontró a su alcance, su propio celular, y lo lanzo con una fuerza tal que este parecía volar como si fuera una bala recién disparada del cañón de una pistola. Toda la residencia Kuzuryu escucho el grito de dolor de su heredero esa mañana.

- _¡lo siento mucho onni-chan!_ -fue lo único que podía decir Natsumi mientras que ya parecía que iba a ponerse de rodillas frente a su hermano mayor, el cual estaba sentado en una de las sillas que daban a la mesa de la cocina, mientras que uno de los fieles integrantes del grupo Kuzuryu le aplicaba los primeros auxilios al Yakuza Definitivo, el celular le había dado justo en el ojo derecho- _¡lo hice inconscientemente!_

- _ya te dije que dejes de disculparte, se que no fue a propósito, pero en verdad que tienes buena puntería_ -fue lo que respondió su hermano mayor mientras que el Yakuza que lo estaba atendiendo le colocaba en el ojo un parche negro, con un grabado blanco en forma de dragón en espiral, y así colocarle frente a su rostro un espejo de mano para que se vea a si mismo- _vaya, aunque tenga que usar esto un tiempo, me gusta como se ve_ -

- _me alegra que encuentres algo bueno en esto a pesar de lo que te hice_ -mascullo la hermana menor a lo bajo mientras se sentaba en la mesa frente a Fuyuhiko y Peko, para así recibir su desayuno de parte de un sirviente.

- _por cierto Natsumi-sama ¿a qué se debió sus gritos de esta mañana?_ -pregunto Peko al recordar que todo había comenzado por los gritos de la joven rubia, que los alertaron a ella y a Fuyuhiko desde el pasillo y con la suposición de que ella estaba en peligro, corrieron a su cuarto y terminaron con un ojo menos, por así decirlo.

- _¿eh? Sobre eso…_ -con solo pensarlo un poco Natsumi no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que la hizo despertarse gritando y cubierta de sudor, provocando que por un instante casi se atragantara con su desayuno, sin duda no quería pensar en tal cosa- _…digamos que tuve una pesadilla que no quisiera recordar_ -respondió mientras que le deba un sorbo a su vaso de jugo de naranja al mismo tiempo que su rostro se tornaba levemente de color azul.

- _¿una pesadilla? ¿a ti te pasan esas cosas?_ -Fuyuhiko simplemente tenia dificultades para creer eso, ya que no recordaba que su hermana menor haya mencionado tener pesadillas desde que dejo de ser una niña pequeña, ser criados en una familia Yakuza le permitió a ambos perder el miedo a muchas cosas, por lo que las pesadillas serian algo muy raro para ambos.

- _preferiría no hablar de eso_ -fue lo único que susurro la joven de mejillas sonrojadas mientras retomaba su desayuno, a lo que ambos jóvenes frente a ella prefirieron no preguntar mas al respecto, y siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que el Yakuza que trato el ojo de Fuyuhiko se acerco hasta la mesa con ambas manos tras la espalda.

- _joven amo, Natsumi-sama, el jefe me pidió que les informara que en esta tarde realizaremos un ataque sorpresa al territorio de uno de nuestros enemigos en búsqueda de reducirlos y recuperar el control que nos robaron en la zona oeste, y el desea saber si les gustaría participar, por supuesto, Peko-sama también está invitada_ -dijo aquel hombre como si se refiriera a un lindo día de campo familiar, manteniendo una postura firme.

- _¿te refieres a esos bastardos de la ciudad vecina? ah, si, los recuerdo, pero hoy no puedo, ya tengo planes para hoy, tendrás que decirle a papa que estoy fuera esta vez_ -respondió Fuyuhiko mientras que Peko asentía a su lado, dando a entender que ella estaba incluida en dichos planes.

- _¿lo dices enserio? ¿justo hoy decidieron hacer el ataque? Suena tan divertido pero tampoco puedo ir , también tengo planes para hoy_ -exclamo Natsumi en lo que parecía ser un berrinche, al parecer para ellos si era como un día de campo, por lo que sus reacciones debían ser naturales entre el grupo Kuzuryu- _dile a papa que no puedo ir_ -

- _entendido_ -respondió aquel personaje de relleno mientras les daba a ambos herederos una reverencia rápida para así retirarse tranquilamente, dejándolos poder terminar su desayuno.

- _lo normal es que tu no dudes en ir ¿Qué planes tienes hoy?_ -pregunto Fuyuhiko mientras que comía en silencio y veía como su hermana ya terminaba su propio desayuno.

- _ire a perder el tiempo con Hinata, y de paso intentaremos encontrar su posible talento_ -

- _ahora que lo mencionas, el quiere entrar al curso principal también ¿cierto?_ -

- _si, por eso necesitamos encontrar su talento para que puedan reclutarlo también_ -

- _Natsumi-sama ¿Quién es esta persona "Hinata" de la que hablan?_ -pregunto Peko al ser la única que se encontraba fuera de la charla, según ella, al no saber nada de quien hablaban.

- _Es el nuevo amigo de Natsumi, el tipo que te mencione la otra vez_ -explico Fuyuhiko mientras era el quien terminaba de desayunar.

- _Natsumi-sama ¿tiene un amigo?_ -cabe decir que la mirada que puso Peko, como si un milagro maravilloso acabara de suceder, solo provocaba que Natsumi sintiera pena hacia sí misma.

- _por favor no me veas con esos ojos, me lastiman, de cualquier forma, onni-chan ¿Cuáles son tus planes de hoy?_ -pregunto esta vez la hermana menor, interesada de saber el porque su hermano no asistiría a esa "divertida actividad familiar" con su padre.

- _ah cierto, Peko y yo pasaremos el día con nuestros compañeros de clases, no será muy diferente a tus planes en si_ -fue la única respuesta que dio el hermano mayor de la familia, y así, el desayuno en la residencia Kuzuryu había terminado.

Regresando con nuestro protagonista, Hinata también apenas acababa de terminar de desayunar y regresaba directamente a su cuarto, aun tenia tiempo libre antes de salir para encontrarse con Natsumi, por lo que decidió comenzar con darse una buena ducha para relajarse y quitarse el poco sueño que aún quedaba en él. Una vez hecho esto, se vistió con su ropa favorita para variar del ya acostumbrado uniforme del curso de reserva, jeans negros, y una camisa blanca y una corbata verde, ambas con el logo de su antigua escuela, no es como si fuera apegada a ese lugar, solamente le gustaba como se le veía esa ropa.

Sentándose en su escritorio, el joven del ahoge encendió su computadora y fue directo al buscador de Google, para así escribir solo una palabra en él, "Novoselic" si quería saber como entablar una charla estable con Sonia tenia que saber un poco mas sobre ella, y aprender de su país no era una mala idea. Era una suerte que Wikipedia tuviera un artículo sobre dicho país.

- _mmm vamos a ver, Novoselic es un país pequeño pero parece que su economía es prospera ya que son especialistas en vino y chocolate, protegido desde siempre por la familia real de otros países, por lo que son muy queridos por los habitantes del país, eso significa que Sonia debe ser adorada por los ciudadanos_ -se dijo a si mismo Hinata mientras leía lo que se visualizaba en el monitor, junto con algunas imagines adjuntas de una ciudad de dicho país así como del castillo real- _ese castillo se ve increíble, parece de esos que salen en películas, no es muy grande pero se ve genial ¿Cómo sería vivir ahí?_ -

Hinata pensó en eso solo por unos segundos ya que sentía que estaba empezando a divagar, por lo que retomo su "investigación" para así estar más preparado sobre como hablar con la Princesa Definitiva en su próximo encuentro, sin duda tenia tiempo hasta que comience la siguiente semana de clases, por lo que podría aprovechar ese tiempo. Siguió leyendo diferentes paginas además de Wikipedia, aunque casi todas decían lo mismo, hasta que llegó la hora de salir, tomo su teléfono y se fue de su casa una vez se puso un par de zapatos deportivos, habían acordado encontrarse en un parte cerca de Kibougamine, por lo que tendría algo de camino hacia allá.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Hinata llego al parque cerca de la academia, era bastante grande, agradable, y había ya varias personas disfrutando de su día ahí, jugando con sus hijos, paseando sus mascotas, parejas paseando de la mano, era simplemente acogedor, incluso había una fuente igual a la de la academia, cosa que era del agrado de Hinata. El joven del curso de reserva decidió sentarse cerca de la fuente y disfrutar de la brisa relajando los músculos y cerrando sus ojos, pero intentando no quedarse dormido en ese mismo lugar.

- _¿Hinata-kun?_ -

Abriendo los ojos el joven volteo hacia un lado, para encontrarse que a pocos metros de el se encontraba la Fotógrafa Definitiva, Koizumi Mahiru, la cual vestía un jumper color verde, una camisa blanca, corbata anaranjada, y llevaba una cámara profesional entre sus manos, sin duda Hinata no esperaba verla fuera de la academia, más aún estando sola.

- _Koizumi_ -

- _que coincidencia, pensar que te vería en fin de semana ¿te importa si me siento a tu lado?_ -

- _no, adelante_ -fue lo único que él susurro para así hacerse a un lado en la banca en la que se encontraba, para así dejar que ella se sentara en el otro extremo de la misma- _¿Qué te trae por aquí? Koizumi_ -

- _estoy haciendo tiempo, me reuniré con mis compañeros de clase para pasar la tarde con ellos, y como aún es temprano decidí dar un paseo para tomar buenas fotografías, estuve tomando varias aquí y entonces te encontré y, bueno aquí estoy_ -explico la fotógrafa mientras le mostraba a Hinata las fotos que había tomado con su cámara a través de la pantalla de la misma, era fotos muy buenas sin duda, y de mucha variedad- _¿y que hay de ti? ¿Por qué estas aquí? Hinata-kun_ -

- _pues solo esperando, me reuniré aquí con Natsumi_ -explico Hinata, ganándose así una mirada de parte de Koizumi, como si su mente hubiera empezado a trabajar a mil por hora- _¿Qué ocurre?_ -

- _¿acaso…tendrán una cita?_ -cabe decir que Hinata no esperaba esa pregunta, lo que causo que se quedara callado por un instante, cosa que aumento mas las dudas en Koizumi- _espera ¿enserio tendrán una cita?_ -

- _no, en lo absoluto, solo iremos a pasar el rato_ -fue lo único que dijo el joven del ahoge mientras se le quedaba viendo por un momento, mientras que la persona a su lado por un instante parecía sentirse aliviada por dentro por alguna razón que él no podía comprender- _¿estás bien?_ -

- _si, no te preocupes_ -fue lo único que ella dijo mientras apartaba la mirada con tal de que Hinata no viera el sonrojo que estaba formándose en su rostro, un segundo ¿Por qué se sonrojaba ella? ¿era porque le aliviaba que el y Natsumi no tendrían una cita? ¿y porque eso debería aliviarle? Tal vez sea porque le preocupaba los sentimientos de Sonia, si, era por Sonia…era por Sonia ¿cierto?...si lo pensaba bien, el pensar en los sentimientos de Sonia no le ayudo a calmarse en nada, sino todo lo contrario, por lo que dando un pequeño respiro profundo para relajarse, logro regresar su rostro a su color original.

- _¿segura que estas bien? Te vez incomoda_ -volvió a preguntar Hinata al ver que ella aún se mantenía mirando hacia otra dirección.

- _¡estoy bien! ¡perfectamente bien!_ -respondió ella mientras esta vez si le regresaba la mirada a Hinata, para así guiarla directamente a la fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque- _dime Hinata-kun ¿tú qué piensas de Natsumi?_ -

- _¿Qué es lo que pienso de ella?_ -fue lo único que pregunto al no comprender bien lo que quería saber Koizumi.

- _si, después de todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, note que ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos, a pesar de saber sobre las cosas que ella ha hecho, y como se ha comportado hasta ahora, quería saber tu opinión personal_ -explico la fotógrafa mientras sostenía su preciada cámara entre sus manos, como si recordara el tiempo que paso con Natsumi y Sato antes de que ellas llegaran a Kibougamine.

El joven sin talento solo la vio por un segundo y se quedo pensando en esa pregunta, ahora que lo pensaba bien, desde hace tiempo que no pensaba en eso ¿Qué opinaba de ella? Esa pregunta le hizo recordar el primer mensaje que recibió por ella en su celular, ese "lo siento" por el puñetazo que ella accidentalmente le dio, aun con esa primera impresión que recibió antes de eso, todo lo que paso después cambio su opinión acerca de ella.

- _creo que ella es impredecible, pero en el buen sentido_ -

- _¿a qué te refieres?_ -

- _a primera impresión ella se ve peligrosa a la vista de muchos, por ser del grupo Kuzuryu, además de que su personalidad es muy volátil, puede ser agresiva y fácilmente irritable, pero nadie espera que en realidad ella también tiene su lado bueno, es decir, ella a pesar de todo lo que hizo con relación a ti y a Sato, demostró que se arrepiente y que quiere estar en buenos términos con ambas, es perseverante y no se rinde, y esta dispuesta a enfrentar todo para alcanzar su meta, así como se compromete a ayudar a otros a alcanzar su sueños, como hace conmigo_ -

- _¿contigo? Ósea que ¿tienes un sueño? Hinata-kun_ -pregunto de nuevo Koizumi, interesada no solo por el sueño de la persona a su lado, sino también por el echo de que Natsumi, la Natsumi que ella conocía, estaría dispuesta a dar tanto compromiso porque este se cumpla.

- _ah bueno, si lo tengo, ahora que lo pienso no se lo conté a casi nadie de Kibougamine, yo siempre quise ir a Kibougamine, mas exactamente, al curso principal, siempre soñé con pasar esa puerta, orgulloso de mi mismo, ya que siempre eh admirado a la academia, pero como no tengo un talento, solo llegue al curso de reserva, así que desde hace un tiempo decidí que encontraría mi propio talento y lo dominaría para que me recluten en el curso principal, y últimamente Natsumi me está ayudando a buscar mi talento, y así como dice ella, entrar juntos al curso principal después de que nos recluten a ambos, a ese lugar donde esta gente increíble cómo tu_ -explico Hinata mientras miraba al cielo sobre ellos, viendo las nubes pasar con el viento y cubriendo el sol de vez en cuando.

- _así que tu sueño es ir al curso principal, bueno, si es un sueño tal que hasta Natsumi te ayuda a intentar cumplir, seguro tu talento cuando aparezca será increíble, bueno, yo ya debo irme, seguro me están esperando, pero antes…_ -

- _¿pero antes?_ -Antes de que Hinata pudiera recibir una respuesta en palabras, la recibió en forma de un flash enceguecedor que lo obligo a cerrar los ojos, mientras que Koizumi solo veía satisfecha la pantalla de su cámara- _¡oye!_ -

- _sip, una perfecta toma del hombre que esta frente a mí, bueno, nos vemos luego Hinata-kun, asegúrate de que los esfuerzos de Natsumi no sean en vano_ -fue lo ultimo que dijo Koizumi antes de irse corriendo a paso veloz, para así al dar la vuelta en una esquina, volver a mirar la foto que acababa de tomar- _creo que esta será de mis favoritas_ -

Después de aquel momento, Koizumi siguió de largo tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad, hasta que llego a la entrada de un centro de juegos, donde la mayoría de la clase 77 la estaban esperando.

- _ah, Koizumi-san esta aquí_ -dijo Nanami siendo increíblemente ella la primera en notar su presencia

- _lo siento, llegue tarde_ -respondió la susodicha mientras levantaba su mano al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a sus compañeros de clases.

- _no necesitas disculparte Koizumi, la mayoría llegamos hace apenas un minuto_ -comento el Mecánico Definitivo mientras colocaba ambas manos tras la cabeza.

- _que alivio, me alegra no haber tardado tan…¡¿Qué le paso a tu ojo Kuzuryu?!_ -cabe decir que Mahiru no tardo en notar que su compañero de clases llevaba un parque en el ojo.

- _Pues tuve un pequeño accidente esta mañana, se me pasara en un tiempo, no es nada de que preocuparse_ -explico el rubio Yakuza mientras movía su mano en señal de despreocupación- _de cualquier forma, entremos ya en lo que esperamos al resto_ -

- _no puedo esperar_ -Nanami no tardo en entrar, adelantándose a todos los demás mientras era seguida por sus compañeros de clases. Koizumi decidió evitar preguntar por el asunto del "accidente" que sufrió Fuyuhiko y prefirió pasar una buena tarde con todos los demás.

En otro lugar no muy lejano a ese, un café al aire libre para ser mas exactos, Hinata solamente se encontraba sentado en una mesa con una bebida frente a él, cubierto por la sombra de una sombrilla sobre la mesa, mientras veía como su acompañante pensaba profundamente en las posibles alternativas para el posible talento de su amigo, pero lo único que conseguía era que Hinata solo buscara formas de que no los demanden por quebrantar quien sabe cuántos derechos de actor de obras famosas y populares en esta historia de internet hecha para fans.

- _¡ya se! ¡El "Estudiante Caballero Mago Definitivo"!_ -exclamo Natsumi mientras levantaba su puño de forma victoriosa.

- _no soy lo suficientemente gritón, ni tampoco quiero ser el "Rey Mago"_ -fue lo único que dijo Hinata en contra mientras que detrás de él aparecía la imagen de Asta de Black Clover, solo que con sus ojos censurados para evitar quebrar derechos de autor.

- _¡entonces solo el "Estudiante Mago Definitivo"!_ -volvio a exclamar ella quitando solo una palabra de ese supuesto titulo para que la idea no se pierda del todo.

- _no se usar magia ni fui criado por un dragón_ -esta vez la imagen del protagonista de Black Clover fue reemplazada por el de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel.

- _¡El "Estudiante Exorcista Definitivo"!_ -al ver que la idea anterior no era útil la joven rubia decidio optar por otra.

- _no soy el hijo de Satan ni tengo el poder de Dios en mi brazo izquierdo_ -contraataco su buen amigo mientras que esta vez eran las imágenes de Okumura Rin y Allen Walker las que aparecían detrás de él.

- _¡entonces el "Estudiante Duelista Definitivo"!_ -esta vez volvio a sugerir ella, en lo que parecía ser un intento a no rendirse a toda opción que llegaba a su cabeza, la cual parecía siempre ser la primera que cruzara por su mente.

- _¿no hay ya como 6 generaciones de ellos?_ -cabe decir que a Hinata tampoco se le acababan los argumentos para evitar las demandas contra derechos de autor, mientras que a sus espaldas solo se visualizaban las figuras de 6 chicos diferentes que sostenían cartas en sus manos, con peinados literalmente únicos y cuyos nombres comenzaban casi todos con "Yu", no era muy difícil saber quiénes eran.

- _¡El "Estudiante Usuario de Stand Definitivo"!_ -naturalmente Natsumi no era alguien que se rendía con facilidad.

- _sería muy difícil hacer poses todo el día sin parar_ -y claro está que Hinata tampoco lo haría y argumentaría, mientras que bebía su bebida detrás de el se manifestaba por un instante lo que parecía ser la imagen transparente de "Kamukura Izuru" realizando la tan famosa pose de Jojo's que puedes ver en muchísimas series y fics como este, cosa que solo los lectores que entiendan esta referencia podrían imaginarlo, con su mano abierta cubriendo parte de su rostro de forma fabulosa, dejando ver sus ojos rojos entre sus dedos, aceptémoslo amigos, todos querían una referencia de este tipo y esta historia es para cumplir sus expectativas.

- _¡El "Estudiante Shinigami Definitivo"!_ -

- _no tengo un cuaderno que mata gente ni puedo usar el Bankai_ -

- _¡El "Estudiante Ninja Definitivo"!_ -

- _mi sueño no es convertirme en Hokage_ -

- _¡El "Estudiante Yorozuya Definitivo"!_ -

- _me daría diabetes por comer tanta azúcar_ -

- _¡El "Estudiante Alquimista Definitivo"!_ -

- _no tengo prótesis de metal ni un hermano dentro de una armadura_ -

- _¡El "Estudiante Futbolista Definitivo"!_ -

- _preferiría despertar en una camilla aun con mis piernas, gracias_ -

- _¡El "Estudiante Aventurero Definitivo!"_ -

- _¿no tendría que ir en un mundo paralelo y entrar a un gremio de aventureros? eso es muy clásico_ -

-¡ _El "Estudiante Chef Definitivo"!_ -

- _creo que ya hay uno parecido a eso, y además no creo poder ganarle en un Shokugeki_ -

-¡ _El "Estudiante Héroe Definitivo"!_ -

- _quiero entrar al curso principal, no ser el nuevo "Símbolo de la Paz"_ -

- _¡¿Por qué carajos esto es tan difícil?!_ -sin duda a Natsumi parece habérsele acabado las ideas, por el momento, por lo que en un gesto de resignación y frustración choco tanto su frente como sus puños contra la mesa, logrando de milagro no derramar la malteada que había ordenado.

- _porque es mejor si evitamos que nos demanden quien sabe cuántos creadores famosos por violación a derechos de autor_ -

- _tal vez si debí pensar un poco mas alejado de las series famosas_ -fue lo único que susurro la joven rubia mientras que tomaba su malteada con ambas manos y empezaba a beberla- _pero dejando de lado las referencias, aun no hemos progresado mucho_ -

- _pero sin duda es mejor a no progresar nada, así que si seguimos intentando seguro encontraremos algo_ -respondió Hinata mientras dejaba sobre la mesa su vaso ya vacío, y solo veía a la chica frente a él fijamente.

- _¿Qué ocurre? Hinata ¿tengo algo raro?_ -pregunto ella al ver como su amigo no le quitaba la vista de encima- _no estarás pensando algo pervertido ¿verdad?_ -

- _como si fuera a pensar en algo así, no soy ese tipo de persona_ -

- _por favor no me digas que te inclinas por el otro lado_ -

- _¡eso jamás! ¡antes que eso me uno a una secta!...solo pensaba que es la primera vez que no te veo con el uniforme escolar_ -esa respuesta hizo que Natsumi casi escupiera su malteada a medio beber de la impresión, ya que eso parecía dar pie a un futuro halago- _oye ¿estás bien?_ -

- _pero ¿Qué dices de la nada? Que sujeto mas raro_ -fue lo único que ella dijo mientras apartaba la mirada hacia un costado y colocaba su mano sobre la boina que llevaba en la cabeza, para ocultar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo ¿Hinata enserio se había fijado en eso? Ella jamás pensó que el fuera a fijarse en lo que ella vestía, es decir, ella llevaba una falda como en el caso del uniforme del curso de reserva, la única diferencia era que en vez de la camisa blanca llevaba una camiseta y una chaqueta delgada, agregando también el sombrero que cubría su rostro y su vergüenza, pero ahora que lo pensaba, solo le quedaba una duda en su cabeza- _¿acaso crees…que me veo rara?_ -

- _¿rara? No en lo absoluto, creo que te queda bien_ -fue lo que respondió Hinata mientras parpadeaba un par de veces, sin comprender en que se vería rara ella por vestir así, ciertamente a veces Hinata era todo un hombre que no captaba las cosas a su alrededor, solo a veces, pero de no ser así no seria del todo un protagonista.

- _ya veo…¡si ya veo! ¡sin duda tienes buen ojo Hinata! ¡te elogio por eso!_ -en un intento por desaparecer su pena y evitar que su acompañante viera el tono de rojo superior al que acostumbraban sus mejillas, Natsumi solo se puso de pie en una pose que parecía ser victoriosa y llena de confianza mientras tomaba su malteada y se la terminaba en silencio, como si la helada bebida calmara su acalorado interior, hasta que esta se vacío- _bue…bueno creo que ya acabamos aquí ¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar algo con que divertirnos? Podría darnos una idea para tu talento_ -

- _si, suena bien_ -con ese ultimo comentario, el candidato a Proyecto Kamukura solo se puse de pie listo para irse.

Los siguientes 20 minutos solo fueron dedicados a caminata con dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad, en los cuales dieron vueltas por varias direcciones visitando tiendas, viendo aparadores, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que finalmente entraron a lo que seguramente era la mejor opción para distraerse, un centro de juegos.

- _esto esta lleno a mas no poder, Hinata ¿no hay otros lugares como este con menos gente?_ -

- _este centro de juegos esta lleno porque es el mejor de la zona ya que llegan aquí muchos juegos nuevos, y por culpa de eso otros centros tuvieron que trasladarse a otras zonas para evitar verse muy afectados_ -explico el susodicho mientras miraba a su alrededor, sin duda estaba lleno, pero era porque era muy popular, había muchísimos tipos de juegos diferentes que uno no podría resistirse.

- _¿en serio? Y ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?_ -

- _bueno, ya eh venido aquí varias veces, entonces ¿Qué tal si…?_ -

- _¿Hinata-kun?_ -

Ante esa tercera voz que lo llamaba, Hinata volteo a un lado para encontrarse con la primera amiga que hizo desde que llego a Kibougamine, Nanami Chiaki, la cual vestía una blusa abotonada y un lazo en el cuello, así como una falda, no muy diferente al uniforme escolar, también llevaba una chaqueta verde con un gorro con orejas de gato, y una mochila de gato que iba a juego en su espalda.

- _Nanami_ -

- _¿eh? ¿Hinata? ¿la conoces?_ -pregunto Natsumi, la cual empezaba a sentirse singularmente incomoda ¿Hinata conocía a otras chicas además de ella, Sato y Koizumi? Sin olvidarse también de aquella princesa que salió de la nada.

- _si, a veces juego video juegos con ella después de clases, ella es Nanami, es del curso principal_ -

- _¡¿del curso principal?! ¡¿ósea que tiene un talento?!_ -por un segundo Natsumi se sintió algo tonta por preguntar eso, después de todo, si estaba en ese curso implicaba que si tenia un talento, solo que las ansias que sentía superaron a la lógica.

- _si, es la "Estudiante Gamer Definitiva" es una Pro en cualquier tipo de juegos, nunca puedo ganarle_ -

- _tenias una amiga en el curso principal ¿y porque no me lo dijiste?_ -pregunto, o mas bien exigió la joven rubia mientras sujetaba de repente el brazo de su mejor amigo, como si no lo pensara dejar ir hasta recibir respuestas.

- _¿eh? ¿era algo tan importante para decirlo?-_ pregunto esta vez Hinata sin comprender a donde quería llegar la joven rubia, la cual no parecía del todo contenta.

Y era así, ella no estaba contenta, no podía explicar porque pero era así ¿Por qué Hinata no le dijo que tenia otra amiga mujer?...un segundo ¿importaba que era una chica? Si lo pensaba bien era ese punto lo que la incomodaba, si hubiera sido un amigo hombre seguro le habría dado igual, pero el hecho de que fuera esta chica no la hacia sentir nada cómoda, y ya había tenido este sentimiento antes, era parecido a uno que había experimentado antes…el que había sentido al momento de que apareció Sonia.

- _/un segundo ¿Por qué me siento tan intranquila? Tan…ansiosa, preocupada/_ -con ese pensamiento en mente Natsumi solo se quedo observando a Nanami, ella no parecía ser peligrosa, sino todo lo contrario, parecía tan inofensiva como un hámster o un conejo se aventuraría a decir, pero su sola presencia se sentía amenazadora, era literalmente el mismo sentimiento que sintió con Sonia y eso empezaba a sentirle pesado en la garganta- _/cálmate, esta chica no parece ser mala, pero ¿Por qué entonces no quiero que este tan cerca?/_ -

- _por cierto, Hinata-kun, no esperaba verte aquí hoy, ayer me dijiste que tenias planes para hoy cuando te invite_ -fue lo que dijo Nanami integrándose de nuevo a la charla, un segundo ¿Ella lo había invitado a Hinata a pasar el día juntos? ¿Qué tan cercanos eran ambos exactamente?

- _si, sobre eso, Nanami, ella es Natsumi, el asunto es que le prometí a ella que pasaríamos el día juntos y por eso no pude decirte que si_ -fue lo que respondió el presentándole a Natsumi, la cual seguía sujetando su brazo, y solo se le quedo viendo a él ¿Hinata la antepuso a ella por encima de Nanami? Por alguna razón ese sentimiento solo provoco en la joven Yakuza un sentimiento de victoria, superioridad, como si de alguna forma ella fuera invencible ante la chica Gamer.

- _mmm así que es eso, suena a algo propio de ti Hinata-kun, bueno, ya que pudimos ¿Qué les parecería pasar el día con todos nosotros?_ -sugirió la joven Gamer provocando la confusión en sus acompañantes, más que nada en el propio Hinata.

- _¿todos nosotros?_ -

- _¡Nanami-san!_ -

Ante esta nueva voz los 3 solo voltearon hacia una nueva dirección, encontrándose a básicamente todos los miembros de la clase 77 del curso principal, liderados por Sonia, los cuales empezaron a buscar a Nanami al ver que había desaparecido en medio de la diversión, para así encontrarla charlando con ambos jóvenes del curso de reserva, por lo que la princesa del reino Novoselic dio un paso adelante para hablar.

- _aquí estas, te estábamos buscando, nos preocupamos un poco al ver que desapareciste y decidimos…ah_ -

- _ah_ -esta vez fueron Hinata y Natsumi los que se quedaron con el "ah" en la boca, al ver a la Princesa Definitiva entre el grupo, la cual se quedo viendo hacia ellos apenas noto la presencia de su héroe en el lugar, a pocos metros de distancia, a la vista confundida de la mayoría de los miembros de la clase 77.

Sin duda este encuentro tendría un significado importante para Hinata en su futuro.

Capitulo 6: Encuentros que no Cesan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bueno, después de tanto tiempo de atraso a causa de mis exámenes y de que ya empecé a trabajar por fin, no pude actualizar el fic tan pronto como deseaba, pero finalmente y como regalo de navidad para quienes disfrutan de leer esta historia, les traigo el nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Espero puedan perdonarme mi retraso y que disfruten este capitulo que les regalo, si les gusta y tienen una opinión o comentario para mí, no duden en decírmela en un review, sin mas que decir, les dejo disfrutar el capítulo.**_

 _ **Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**_

A pesar de todo el ruido y música que se escuchaba en el centro de juegos, Hinata Hajime como los demas presentes, tanto Natsumi como la clase 77, sentían que estaban envueltos por un profundo silencio, tanto que podrías cortarlo con un cuchillo. Ambos estudiantes del curso de reserva solo podían observar a la princesa de Novoselic frente a ellos a pocos metros, sin poder reaccionar por unos segundos que se sentían eternos, hasta que finalmente sus cerebros se reconectar, llegando ambos a un mismo pensamiento.

-/ _ **ella…¡esta aquí!**_ /-fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras que por dentro gritaban de la impresión, cabe decir que tanto Hinata como Natsumi estaban con la boca abierta, y la joven rubia solo apretaba mas fuerte el brazo de su amigo de manera inconsciente y cada uno pasaba a tener sus propios pensamientos.

-/ _ **¡ella en verdad esta aquí! ¡mierda pensé que me la encontraría el lunes cuanto mucho! ¡¿Qué hago?! ¡aun no tengo mucho de lo que hablar con ella!**_ /-estos eran los pensamientos de Hajime, el cual empezaba a alarmarse al nivel de que no sentía los dolorosos apretones de su amiga rubia, la cual no lo pasaba mejor que el.

-/ _ **ella está aquí, ella está aquí, ella está aquí, ella está aquí ¡ella está aquí! ¡¿Por qué Dios?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿no basta con verla en mis pesadillas sino también aquí?! Cálmate Natsumi, todo estará bien, cálmate**_ /-y estos eran los pensamientos de Natsumi, quien no quitaba la vista de Sonia mientras que inconscientemente no paraba de apretar y agitar el brazo izquierdo de Hinata de un lado al otro, tratando de calmarse hasta que…solo aumento la velocidad que aplicaba al agitar el brazo del pobre chico-/ _ **¡no puedo calmarme! ¡quiero que se vaya!**_ /-

Mientras esos dos estaban en sus respectivos mundos, la clase 77 solo se quedaba viendo a la princesa de Novoselic que estaba aun en una especie de estado suspendido, hasta que un valiente, o tal vez ingenuamente intrépido compañero de clases de dicha princesa se atrevió a acercarse a ella para hablarle.

- _ **am ¿Sonia-san? ¿ocurre algo?**_ -pregunto Soda mientras se acercaba por un lado de la chica de sus sueños, en un intento de que ella empezara a hablar- _ **¿Sonia-sa…?**_ -

- _ **¡Hinata-san!**_ -en un instante, el pobre Soda salió volando por los aires al ser embestido por una emocionada princesa la cual solo fue corriendo de frente hacia el aun helado Hinata y una vez que llego a él, solo tomo sus manos entre las de ella, sin ser capaz de percibir la presencia de Natsumi o de la propia Nanami- _ **¡estoy tan feliz de poder verte de nuevo! ¡pensar que nos volveríamos a encontrar tan pronto!**_ -

- _ **ah sí, que coincidencia Sonia**_ -fue lo único que pudo responder Hinata mientras sentía como el sudor caía por su frente al ver como el rostro de la chica ante sus ojos parecía brillar de una forma indescriptible.

- _ **¿Qué mierda esta pasando?**_ -esta vez fue la voz de Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko la que se escuchó desde atrás del grupo que conformaba la clase 77, mientras se acercaba junto con Peko y Koizumi, al parecer fueron los últimos de la clase en acercarse y no llegaron a captar la situación hasta que pudieron verla con sus propios ojos- _ **¿eh? Pero si son Natsumi y Hinata**_ -

- _ **¡onni-chan! ¡Koizumi!**_ -esta vez fue la joven Yakuza la que regreso a la normalidad, pero que aun mantenía sujetado el brazo del pobre Hinata, cuyas manos aun eran ocupadas por la princesa de Novoselic.

- _ **hola Natsumi**_ -respondió Mahiru limitándose a levantar la mano en señal de saludo, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, por alguna razón que ella no comprendía, aún, le ponía nerviosa el hecho de que ambas rubias sostuvieran de esa forma a Hinata, bueno, lo entendería con el tiempo seguro.

- _ **Koi…zumi**_ -la mencionada pelirroja bajo la mirada solo para encontrarse con un pobre mecánico arrastrándose en el piso en dirección a ella, al parecer cayo tan fuerte que aún no podía levantarse por si mismo, de no ser por simple hecho de que era Soda, ella se habría dado un buen susto-

- _ **¿Qué haces ahí en el piso? Levántate Soda, te vas a ensuciar toda la ropa el día que no la tienes llena de manchas de aceite para motor**_ -exclamo la fotógrafa mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, no por que le causara disgusto su amigo, sino para evitar que este llegue a ver debajo de su falda estando en el suelo.

- _ **Koizumi…dime por favor…¿Quién es ese chico que habla con Sonia-san?**_ -cabe decir que la expresión facial de Soda era tal que uno no dudaría que en verdad le preocupaba mas saber eso que su propio bienestar, al punto que parecía que se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento- _ **no me digas que él es…**_ -

- _ **Parece que te diste cuenta, Soda-onni**_ -el mecánico volteo la mirada lentamente para ver desde abajo la aterradora sonrisa de Saionji, la loli de la clase 77, una sonrisa que hizo que Soda sintiera una enorme desesperación, al punto que su rostro era tal que Enoshima Junko pagaría lo que sea para obtener una foto para usarla como fondo de pantalla de su celular- _ **él es la persona que salvo la vida de Sonia-onne el otro día, el "Héroe" de Sonia-onne**_ -

- _ **¡carajoooooooooooooo! ¡¿porqueeeeeeee?!**_ -sin poder aguantarlo Soda solo empezó a llorar mientras se levantaba recargándose por sus rodillas, en la clásica pose del "¡¿Por qué?!" y sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos como agua a alta presión, tanta que podrías llenar una piscina con ellas.

- _ **cállate ya mierda, eres muy ruidoso**_ -fue lo único que dijo Fuyuhiko mientras que pasaba junto al pobre chico, con una expresión en su rostro que mostraba que se estaba hartando de tanto llanto, para así empujar a Soda por la cabeza con su mano apartándolo de su camino, abriéndose paso hasta llegar a su hermana menor y su amigo, dándole poca importancia a la presencia de Sonia y Nanami- _ **Hola Hinata, parece que la tienes difícil**_ -

- _ **Sinceramente no creo estar peor que tu ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu ojo?**_ -cabe decir que esa pregunta basto para que Natsumi apartara la mirada y pusiera una expresión rara en su rostro sin que nadie lo notara, mientras que Fuyuhiko solo se encogía de hombros.

- _ **Nada de qué preocuparse, no le des importancia**_ -

- _ **Hinata-kun, no sabia que conocías a tantas personas en mi clase**_ -menciono esta vez Nanami llamando la atención de las personas a su alrededor.

- _ **Bueno, pasaron varias cosas**_ -respondió el joven del curso de reserva, sintiéndose un poco incomodo de tener tanta gente a su alrededor.

- _ **Onni-chan ¿Dónde esta Peko?**_ -pregunto Natsumi sin dejar de sujetar firmemente el brazo de Hinata, como si evitara que este se fuera a escapar.

- _ **Aquí estoy, Natsumi-sama**_ -fue lo que se escucho justo al lado izquierdo de ambos jóvenes del curso de reserva, ahí estaba Peko de pie, como si hubiera estado desde un principio.

- _ **¿se conocen?**_ -pregunto Hinata a lo bajo a su compañera de clases, al ver que ella no estar sorprendida de verla salir de la nada, a él casi le da un susto de muerte que logro ocultar.

- _ **Digamos que es una vieja amiga de la familia**_ -respondió la rubia de la misma forma, como si hubiera un secreto que ocultar, para después voltear a ver a la joven espadachín- _ **Peko, este es mi amigo del curso de reserva, Hinata**_ -

- _ **Soy la "Estudiante Espadachín Definitiva" Pekoyama Peko, es un gusto Hinata-kun**_ -la presentación de Peko había sido poco expresiva, como los hermanos Kuzuryu esperaban que fuera, pero aun a pesar de eso Hinata pudo ver que no había maldad en los ojos rojos de la joven, por lo que solo opto por sonreírle amablemente-

- _ **yo soy Hinata Hajime, también es un gusto Pekoyama**_ -

- _ **Ya que tenemos la oportunidad, puedo presentarte al resto de mis compañeros**_ -expreso la Gamer definitiva mientras indicaba al grupo que estaba a pocos metros de ellos, con toda la situación de hace unos momentos, ambos miembros del curso de reserva se olvidaron por completo de ellos, ahí estaban aquellos que tanto Hinata como Natsumi apuntaban a ser, los estudiantes definitivos del curso principal.

- _ **No es una mala idea, haber Hinata, Natsumi, vengan a saludar**_ -con un ademan de su mano, Kuzuryu le indico a ambos que lo siguieran, logrando que así tanto Sonia como Natsumi soltaran al fin al pobre Hajime, y guiarlos hasta el grupo de la clase 77, de los cuales la mayoría no tardo en rodearlos a ambos con buenas intenciones, solo para que el Yakuza Definitivo pusiera sus manos frente a ellos en un gesto de freno- _ **tranquilos ahí cabrones, primero dejen que se presenten y después se presentan ustedes mismos**_ -

Tanto Hinata como Natsumi se vieron de reojo por un segundo, tenían en frente a los estudiantes definitivos, el tipo de persona a la que Hinata aspiraba a ser, las personas que Natsumi creía que estaban a la misma altura de su hermano y de Peko, ciertamente no eran como ellos imaginaban, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que ellos poseían grandes talentos. Solo tomo un par de segundos para que el joven del ahoge se armara de valor para así presentarse.

- _ **hola, soy Hinata Hajime del curso de reserva**_ -esa fue la mejor presentación que se le pudo ocurrir, sonriendo y levantando su mano en señal de saludo, con toda buena voluntad y tratando de dar una buena impresión, pero hay que decir que el no esperaba la siguiente respuesta.

- _ **¡tu voz es muy débil! ¡mas fuerte! ¡para que pueda oírse!**_ -fue el "grito de guerra" que salió por parte de un hombre enorme, que causo que el par del curso de reserva casi saltara de la impresión ¿Qué hacia el con ellos? No era un maestro de la academia ¿o si? Pero lo mas extraño de parte de el era ¿le estaba saliendo electricidad de los ojos? Tal vez ambos solo estaban viendo cosas raras.

- _ **¡soy Hinata Hajime!**_ -Hinata no tardo en volver a presentarse mientras se paraba completamente derecho, como si estuviera ante un general del ejercito y el solamente fuera un recién llegado a una unidad militar, a lo que ese sujeto solo levanto ambos puños mientras volvía a poner una expresión llena de poder en su rostro, dios quiera que no desee golpearlo.

- _ **¡MAS FUERTE!**_ -

- _ **¡SOY HINATA HAJIME!**_ -

- _ **¡GAHAHAHAHA! ¡así esta mejor! ¡siempre tienes que poner el 100% a todo lo que hagas! ¡yo soy Nidai Nekomaru! ¡soy el "Estudiante Manager Definitivo"!**_ -expreso aquel sujeto enorme cambiando de repente su actitud a una bastante animada y positiva mientras que le daba la mano a Hinata de forma bastante efusiva ¡¿el era un estudiante?! Ese pensamiento no dudo en pasar por la mente de Hinata y Natsumi, ya que no parecía serlo en ningún sentido.

- _ **Onni-chan ¿en verdad es un estudiante?**_ -pregunto la joven Yakuza a lo bajo a su hermano mayor, el cual no parecía verle el problema a eso.

- _ **Parece que Kibougamine no le da mucha importancia, o tal vez ni siquiera le interesa la edad de los que reclutan para el curso principal**_ -respondió el mientras se cruzaba de brazos ante su hermana menor, sin duda el curso principal era algo muy diferente al de reserva.

- _ **¡¿eres la hermanita de Fuyuhiko-chan?!**_ -por un segundo a la pobre rubia casi se le sale el alma al ver como de la nada una chica aparecía de un salto justo hasta detrás de ella, con el cabello puntiagudo, bastante estrafalario, y con varias perforaciones en la oreja. Natsumi sintió la mirada penetrante de aquella chica solo por unos segundos, para después ser "atacada" para un buen abrazo de parte de ella- _ **¡eres adorable!**_ -

- _ **¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡suéltame! ¡ayúdenme onni-chan! ¡Hinata!**_ -grito Natsumi sin ser capaz de liberarse de los brazos de la entusiasmada chica, que no dejaba de frotar su mejilla contra la de ella- _ **¡además! ¡¿Quién mierda eres tu?!**_ -

- _ **¡oh! ¡cierto!**_ -sin perder ni un segundo la entusiasta chica soltó a la Kuzuryu menor para así dar una vuelta sobre si misma y levantar su mano- _ **¡soy Mioda Ibuki! ¡la "Estudiante Musical Definitiva"! ¡llevémonos bien! ¿si? ¡Natsumi-chan! ¡Hajime-chan!**_ -

- _ **¿Hajime-chan?**_ -pregunto el propio Hajime mientras sentía como el sudor caía en su cabeza, no había sido llamado así desde que era un niño, lo que lo hacia sentirse bastante extraño.

- _ **No necesitas preocuparte tanto por Mioda-san, siempre va a su ritmo, pero es una buena persona**_ -volteando un poco la cabeza Hinata se encontró con una cara conocida, era el mismo chico del caso de la motocicleta y la maquina de bebidas, el que salió ileso de una forma inexplicable, no lo reconoció porque ahora llevaba un abrigo largo y verde, camisa y pantalones casuales en vez del uniforme del curso principal- _ **yo soy Komaeda Nagito, soy el "Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo"**_ -

- _ **¿El Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo?**_ -

- _ **Es un caso especial, por así decirlo, cada año Kibougamine elije por sorteo a un estudiante de toda la nación, y le concede el título de "Estudiante Suertudo Definitivo" de su año, así es como entre yo**_ -

- _ **¡¿entraste solo por sorteo?!**_ -exclamo Hinata sin caber en su asombro, ya que ni siquiera sabia que era posible algo como eso, y mas aun que se realizaba cada año.

- _ **¡¿la suerte siquiera puede considerarse un talento?!**_ -esta vez grito Natsumi mientras llegaba junto a ellos a alta velocidad, como si fuera inaceptable que se regalara un lugar en el curso principal de tal forma.

- _ **Así parece, mi suerte a veces es muy deliberada, puedo tener mucha suerte en algunos momentos, y en otros puedo tener una muy horrible, pero es por esa suerte que incluso una basura sin valor como yo pudo entrar a una academia tan prestigiosa llena de gente tan increíble**_ -respondió Komaeda a la joven Kuzuryu manteniendo una expresión tranquila en su rostro.

-/ _ **wow no duda en llamarse a si mismo basura, este tipo es de los que no me gustaría juntarme**_ /-fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del joven del ahoge mientras miraba de forma incomoda al sujeto frente a él, verlo decir algo tan malo de si mismo mientras tenia una sonrisa muy positiva, era simplemente extraño e incómodo.

- _ **Explícate albino**_ -exigió Natsumi sintiéndose un tanto fastidiada con la expresión facial del suertudo definitivo.

- _ **Yo creo que la suerte del mundo es muy variable, pienso que cuanto mayor sea mi suerte, menor será la de otros, por lo tanto mientras peor sea mi suerte, la de otros será aún mayor**_ -respondió Komaeda mientras que colocaba su mano sobre el panel de uno de los muchos video juegos solo para sostenerse un poco, y a los pocos segundos de esta empezó a salir montones y montones de tickets, de esos que se canjeaban por premios, al punto que sus pies estaban completamente ocultos entre tanto ticket- _ **¡vaya que tengo suerte!**_ -

- _ **¡Osea que solo robas la suerte del mundo! ¡eres basura!**_ -grito la joven rubia mientras veía como los tickets aún seguían saliendo de esa maquina hasta que se detuvo, al parecer se habían acabado todos y ahora estaban a los pies de Komaeda.

- _ **yo aun no entiendo como funciona esa suerte, pero creo que con ver esto entiendo porque la academia da ese sorteo, una suerte como esta es completamente anormal**_ -dijo Hinata mientras veía como el joven albino solo se limitaba a levantar todo lo que gano a través de pura suerte.

- _ **creo que ahora es mi turno de presentarme**_ -el par del curso de reserva volteo a un lado para ver como se les acercaba un sujeto de estatura pequeña, vestido de cocinero mientras se peinaba su cabello con un peine, como si quisiera impresionar- _ **yo soy Hanamura Teruteru, el "Estudiante Cocinero Definitivo" pero pueden llamarme el "Estudiante Chef Definitivo"**_ -

- _ **Hinata, este tipo me da un mal presentimiento**_ -susurro Natsumi mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y procedía a usar a su mas cercano amigo como un escudo humano.

- _ **no hay razón para esconderse, podemos llevarnos muy bien todos juntos**_ -fue la respuesta que dio el pequeño cocinero, pero ambos estudiantes del curso de reserva solo se estremecieron del miedo al verlo acercarse lentamente, mientras respiraba de una forma extraña, como una bestia hambrienta, y daba mas miedo el hecho de que no solo parecía ver a Natsumi- _ **no tengan miedo, acérquense a…**_ -

- _ **¡quieto enano! ¡no los asustes!**_ -y de una patada, Hanamura salió volando y empezó a revotar contra varias máquinas de video juegos, una tras otra como si fuera una bola de pinball hasta que cayó de cara al piso. La persona que mando a volar al pequeño pervertido ante los ojos del par del curso de reserva fue una joven morena de cabello largo y con un cuerpo increíblemente atlético y una enorme sonrisa que todos los lectores conocen- _ **tranquilos, ya no tienen que preocuparse por este loco**_ -

- _ **en verdad que nos salvaste**_ -comento Hinata mientras que Natsumi salía desde atrás de el para colocarse de nuevo a su lado- _ **pero ¿estará bien? Lo pateaste bastante fuerte**_ -

- _ **el estará bien, y obviamente le patee fuerte, después de todo soy "La Gimnasta Definitiva" Owari Akane**_ -expreso la morena mientras se señalaba a si misma orgullosamente, para después en un movimiento rápido atrapar a Hinata con una pequeña llave en la que rodeaba el cuello del pobre chico con su brazo y lo presionaba contra ella al mismo tiempo que se reía animadamente- _ **¡pero sabes! ¡estas bastante flacucho! ¡¿no los entrenan en el curso de reserva?! ¡estaría bien si desarrollaras más musculo!**_ -

- _ **¡oye! ¡me lastimas! ¡me lastimas!**_ -tratando de liberarse Hinata trato de sacar su cabeza atrapada por el brazo de Owari, mientras que sentía como su cabeza se presionaba una y otra vez contra el busto de la gimnasta, de no ser por el dolor, seguramente lo disfrutaría, obviamente no lo expresaría verbalmente o con la expresión de su rostro, pero si lo disfrutaría.

- _ **¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡suéltalo ahora mismo!**_ -sin perder el tiempo la rubia de ojos verdes en un intento de "salvar" a su amigo, lo sujeto con fuerza de la cintura con ambos brazos y empezó a jalar de él para sacarla, mas que nada porque no le gusto nada ver el lugar contra el que presionaba la cabeza del pobre Hinata, la cólera de Natsumi se había encendido enseguida por alguna razón que ella no podía entender- _ **¡suéltalo ya! ¡loca pervertida!**_ -

- _ **¡¿a quien llamas pervertida?!**_ -apenas Owari grito eso, su brazo se aflojo lo suficiente como para que el joven del ahoge lograra encontrar la libertad, y terminara cayendo sentado al piso junto a su acompañante de esta tarde, mientras que la gimnasta colocaba sus puños en las caderas en pose imponente- _ **¡¿Qué razón tienes para llamarme de esa forma?!**_ -

- _ **¡¿acaso no es obvio por lo que hacías?! ¡además! ¡¿Por qué llevas la camisa tan abierta?! ¡¿no sientes vergüenza por mostrar tanta carne?! ¡apuesto a que no llevas nada debajo de esa camisa!**_ -cabe decir que Kuzuryu Natsumi no era del tipo de persona que le gustara perder en una discusión, más cuando según ella tenia pruebas que respaldaran sus argumentos.

- _ **bueno ella tiene razón, no deberías andar con la camisa tan abierta Owari**_ -esta vez fue Nidai quien se unió a la conversación, de nuevo, para así empezar a abotonar "caballerosamente" la camisa de la morena, hasta que esta quedo bien cerrada, ante la expresión neutral de la misma.

- _ **viejo, no es buena idea que hagas eso porque…**_ -pero antes de que ella pudiera terminar su frase, los botones de su camisa empezaron a temblar hasta que, naturalmente lectores, la camisa llego a su limite, y los botones salieron volando como si fueran balas, y uno de ellos impacto directamente con la cabeza de Nidai al estar en frente de Owari, golpeando tan fuerte el centro de su frente que el pobre sujeto cayo de espaldas al suelo, junto al aun tirado Hanamura, mientras sangraba por la cabeza- _ **¡viejoooooooooooooooooooooooo!**_ -

- _ **¡un cadáver fue encontrado!**_ -fue el grito en dúo de parte de ambos estudiantes del curso de reserva, mientras miraban impresionados como el "cadáver" de Nidai con la frente sangrando se encontraba ahora en brazos de Owari, la cual trataban de regresarle la conciencia ignorando aun al pobre Hanamura en peor estado, pero como todos también ignoraban al cocinero en el suelo, en si no había problema ¿verdad?

[Nota del Autor: les recuerdo una vez mas que muchos de mis chistes en esta historia son parodias inspiradas en videos, imágenes, parodias y otros, así como 4 Komas de Danganronpa que veo por internet y quiero compartir el chiste con ustedes, como en este caso]

- _ **¡no te mueras viejo! ¡Tsumiki! ¡no permitas que el viejo se muera!**_ -grito esta vez Owari mientras volteaba a ver hacia una persona que ya Hinata había visto antes cabello largo, vendas en las piernas y ¿un traje de enfermera? Eso parecía.

- _ **¡s…si!**_ -sin perder ni un segundo la Enfermera Definitiva corrió a duras cuestas evitando caer de pura suerte y con los ojos llorosos y manos rápidas, ya la frente de Nidai tenia puesta una venda- _ **con esto…estará bien…se despertara pronto**_ -

- _ **¡que rápida!**_ -ambos estudiantes de reserva no podían creer la rapidez de cómo la joven con ojos llenos de lágrimas, que ahora era abrazada efusivamente por Owari, había vendado al enorme sujeto y Natsumi sabia hasta cierto punto del asunto, después de todo, cuando los Yakuza luchaban no salían ilesos y ya en sus confrontaciones.

- _ **bueno es lo normal, ella es Tsumiki Mikan, la "Estudiante Enfermera Definitiva", en cuanto a tratamiento medico ella puede hacer lo que sea**_ -explico el joven de cuerpo robusto que Hinata había visto ser arrastrado por Yukizome el día que conoció a Nanami, el cual estaba dibujando lo que parecía ser el ataque del botón que Nidai había recibido hace poco en lo que parecía ser un boceto de manga, pero en lo que lo hacía se dio un segundo para voltear a verlos a ambos- _ **ah es cierto, aun no me presento, mi nombre es Mitarai Ryota, soy el "Estudiante Animador Definitivo"**_ -

-/ _ **wow en verdad es muy bueno**_ /-fue el pensamiento que paso de Hinata al ver el boceto dibujado por Mitarai, se veía idéntico a los originales frente a ellos.

- _ **bueno es lo único para lo que ella sirve, esa cerda vomitona**_ -tanto Hinata como Natsumi solo voltearon hacia el lado opuesto a Mitarai encontrándose con ¿una Loli? ¿Cuántos años tenia? Pero al fijarse bien Hinata recordó que ella estuvo el día en que ayudo a Sonia-

- _ **¿Tu también eres del curso principal?**_ -pregunto la princesa Yakuza mientras la miraba con ojos incrédulos ¿alguien podía culparla por eso? Bueno el enorme viejo de Nidai estaba ahí también así que en cierto modo podía darle algo de credibilidad a la Loli.

- _ **¡por supuesto! ¡soy la "Estudiante Folclórica Definitiva" Saionji Hiyoko! ¡mis bailes tradicionales son considerados patrimonio nacional!**_ -exclamo la loli Saionji mientras hacia una pose digna de su baile con un abanico en mano.

- _ **Hinata, siento que hemos gritado mucho en lo que llegamos aquí**_ -expreso Natsumi en voz baja mientras se frotaba el frente de su cuello con la mano.

- _ **que coincidencia, yo también**_ -expreso él esta vez mientras hacia la misma acción con su mano en su garganta.

- _ **levantar la voz ante mi presencia, deben tener mucho valor a pesar de ser simples mortales**_ -como si estuviera esperando su turno para presentarse, dando un paso adelante se acercó aquel que estaría por encima de la propia humanidad, acompañado de sus fieles sirvientes que salían del interior de su bufanda para sorpresa del par del curso de reserva- _ **¡mi nombre es Tanaka Gundham! ¡recuérdenlo! ¡es el nombre del hombre que dominara este mundo! ¡junto con estos 4 devas de la destrucción!**_ -exclamo con fervor el joven de piel pálida y ojos anómalos, a lo que el par frente a el solo voltearon a ver a los demás estudiantes de la clase 77 en búsqueda de una explicación.

- _ **es el "Estudiante Criador Definitivo" / es un tipo raro**_ -respondieron tanto Komaeda como Fuyuhiko respectivamente a lo que tanto Hinata como Natsumi asintieron con la cabeza tomando ambas respuestas como válidas.

- _ **bueno creo que ya nos presentamos todos**_ -exclamo Koizumi mientras que se acercaba de nuevo, solo para recibir un movimiento de cabeza negativo por parte de Mitarai el cual solo señala hacia un lado, de forma que todos pudieran ver a cierto mecánico aun de rodillas en el suelo llorando a cascadas en silencio- _ **ah claro, falta él**_ -

- _ **¡oye! ¡deja de hacer una escena y ven a presentarte!**_ -grito el Yakuza definitivo mientras se acercaba al pobre sujeto y lo tomaba del cuello de su jersey color amarillo mostaza y lo colocaba de pie frente a su hermana y su amigo, los cuales lo veían de una forma extraña.

- _ **am, hola, soy Hinata Hajime del curso de reserva, es un gusto**_ -dijo Hinata mientras se prestaba de nuevo y sonreía de forma un tanto incomoda, mientras trataba de romper el hielo y no preguntar porque el sujeto frente a el estaba pasando por una posible crisis sentimental-

- _ **soy Kuzuryu Natsumi**_ -esta vez fue Natsumi quien acompaño a su amigo en un intento de alejar el momento incomodo, pero sin dejar de ver a Soda como si estuviera loco. Mientras tanto el mecánico no dejaba de ver a Hinata con ojos llorosos, ahí estaba el sujeto que capturo la completa atención de la princesa de Novoselic, debería odiarlo a muerte, pero en si no podía porque salvo la vida de la persona que tanto le gustaba, y además no hizo nada malo a propósito.

- _ **y…yo soy el "Estudiante Mecánico Definitivo" Soda Kazuichi…e…es un gusto**_ -exclamo Soda con toda la energía que le quedaba mientras le daba la mano a Hinata, experimentando un conflicto interno, no podía odiarlo porque Hinata no hizo nada malo en sí, pero el hecho de que el logro ser el objetivo de la ensoñación de Sonia era demasiado frustrante para él.

- _ **Bien, ahora si nos presentamos todos, así que ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos todos juntos?**_ -sugirió Koizumi, regresando al punto al que iba a ir hasta que recordaron la presencia de Soda, el cual ahora solo limpiaba ferozmente sus lágrimas con su brazo para recuperar algo de valor.

- _ **¡es una esplendida idea Koizumi-san!**_ -Sonia no dudo en aceptar esa propuesta, después de todo, era una oportunidad de estar más cerca de su héroe y poder conocerlo mejor.

- _ **aaammm, eh, bueno…¿Qué hacemos? Hinata**_ -pregunto la joven Yakuza, sintiéndose incomoda por el hecho de posiblemente pasar con la clase del curso principal, después de todo, apenas había hecho las paces con Koizumi por así decirlo, pero lo mas incomodo en si era la presencia de Sonia, así como la de Nanami, incluso si ella se veía inofensiva a los ojos de Natsumi, parecía singularmente cercana Hinata, cosa que por alguna razón no le gustaba.

- _ **pues, vinimos aquí para jugar video juegos, en si no hay razón para irnos, además, no parecen ser malas personas, y es una buena oportunidad para hacer buenos recuerdos con tu hermano**_ -respondió el candidato a Proyecto Kamukura a lo bajo, provocando que la joven Yakuza sonriera de lado, es cierto, dejando las cosas incomodas a un lado, era una buena oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor-

- _ **bueno, si lo dices de esa forma, creo que no estaría mal**_ -respondió Natsumi mientras que daba su aprobación y se encogía de hombros.

- _ **entonces esta decidido, pasemos el día todos juntos**_ -fue el veredicto final de Hinata mientras daba un paso adelante y levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

- _ **Entonces Hinata-kun, enfréntame en un juego, siento que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez**_ -dijo Nanami mientras que sin ningún problema sostenía el brazo de Hinata con la intención de llevarlo a un juego versus.

-/ _ **¡y ya me estoy arrepintiendo!**_ /-este fue lectores el pensamiento de la joven Kuzuryu al ver como la Gamer se preparaba para llevarse a su mejor, y tal vez único amigo, para sorpresa de la joven rubia, Nanami parecía ser más asertiva de lo que aparentaba.

Pero cabe decir que la única persona influenciada por eso no fue Natsumi, la palabra "enfréntame" retumbo dentro de la cabeza de Soda una y otra vez, como una pelota rebotando en las paredes de un cuarto, hasta que llego a una conclusión que según el era una gran idea. Asegurándose de no tener más lágrimas en su cara, se paró firmemente y sonrió, con su animo regresando, como si se dijera a si mismo que era el más fuerte del mundo.

- _ **¡Hinata!**_ -el mencionado volteo hacia atrás para ver como Soda se acercaba a el a paso firme para después señalarse a si mismo con su pulgar- _ **¿Qué tal si te enfrentas a mí? Un encuentro de hombre a hombre no suena más divertido?**_ -

- _ **¿un encuentro de hombre a hombre?**_ -pregunto Hinata mientras Nanami soltaba su brazo, tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar Soda.

- _ **ciertamente eso suena divertido, un hombre siempre puede sacar lo mejor de si cuando se enfrenta a otro en un duelo limpio y justo, para alcanzar la posición del mas fuerte, es una gran idea Soda**_ -expreso Kuzuryu mientras asentía con la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos, acción imitada por Nidai y Tanaka que estaban detrás de el, provocando que la confianza de Soda aumente aún más.

- _ **¿y qué me dices? Hinata ¿eres lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar un desafío entre hombres?**_ -volvio a preguntar Soda al estudiante del curso de reserva el cual solo se le quedo viendo por un segundo ¿Qué si era lo suficientemente hombre? ¡claro que lo era! ¡mas cuando su orgullo estaba en juego!

- _ **bien, si lo pones así, no puedo decir que no, adelante Soda**_ -acepto Hinata mientras recibía un gesto aprobatorio de parte de los hermanos Kuzuryu, Tanaka y Nidai, así como una mirada de admiración de parte de Sonia.

- _ **¡eso quería escuchar! No vayas a acobardarte ¿ok? Un hombre nunca se retracta de su palabra**_ -exclamo Soda mientras se cruzaba de brazos bastante complacido, su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, si el se enfrentaba a Hinata en un "duelo" por asi decirlo, y ganaba, seguro seria lo suficiente para lograr que Sonia lo mire a el en vez de a Hinata ¡sin duda era un genio!...o al menos eso es lo que el creía.

- _ **entonces ¿Cuál es el desafío? Soda**_ -

- _ **Es fácil, solo gáname en un juego, ese de allá estará bien, pero te aseguro que no será nada fácil ganarme**_ -explico el Mecánico mientras señalaba con su pulgar un juego random detrás de el, de todo el lugar, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que la mayoría lo empezaba a ver como si hubiera jodido el momento- _ **¿Qué?**_ -

- _ **am, bueno, si eso es lo que quieres, aunque no se que clase de enfrentamiento deseas**_ -dijo Hinata mientras que solo caminaba hacia donde Soda había señalado hace un momento, a lo cual el propio mecánico volteo para ver que lo que había elegido fue ¡¿un juego de baile para 2?! ¡¿justamente eso era lo que se encontraba en la dirección en la que apunto?!

- _ **"un hombre nunca se retracta de su palabra" ¿verdad? La jodiste Soda**_ -fue el comentario de Kuzuryu quien pasaba junto a el con una clara expresión de decepción, el mecánico solo cayo de rodillas en un gesto de derrota mientras sentía miradas como las de Natsumi que decían "que idiota" o la de Koizumi que era un poco mas compasiva, pero con el mismo mensaje que el de la joven Yakuza, así como también las miradas de burla de parte de Saionji, y esta vez eran completamente justificadas.

- _ **¿alguna vez haz jugado uno de estos? Hinata-kun**_ -pregunto Nanami mientras veía como su amigo del curso de reserva se subía a la plataforma con flechas brillantes bajo sus pies, acompañada de los demás miembros del grupo.

- _ **la verdad es que no, soy primerizo en esta cosa**_ -ese comentario hizo que Soda levantara la mirada con una pequeña esperanza aun, el también era un noob en ese juego de baile, pero si ambos estaban en igual de condiciones, solo tendría que esforzarse lo suficiente para ganarle a Hinata.

- _ **¡entonces será justo! Yo también soy primerizo en esto así que, divirtámonos ¿ok?**_ -exclamo Soda después de levantarse y alcanzar al grupo, para así ponerse de pie en la plataforma junto a la de Hinata, el cual solo lo miro con algo de pena, al ver como intentaba reparar su mala elección de antes, pero decidio simplemente olvidarlo y concentrarse en el juego- _ **ahora, tenemos que elegir una buena canción**_ -

- _ **¡déjenle eso en manos de Ibuki!**_ -desde atrás de ellos la Estudiante Musical Definitiva se subió al juego y empezó a elegir ella misma de entre las muchas opciones hasta que se detuvo en una canción, y después regreso con la clase 77- _ **esta es una de las piezas favoritas de Ibuki ¡como no es fácil es perfecta para un desafío entre hombres!**_ -

-/ _ **¡no hagas cosas innecesarias!**_ /-fue el pensamiento compartido de Hinata y Soda al ver como Mioda les había puesto a ambos, un par de Noobs, las cosas innecesariamente difíciles, por lo que sin mas opción, al tener la cuenta regresiva del juego ya en marcha, ambos se rindieron a la elección de Mioda.

[Esta escena la escribí mientras que veía en YouTube el MMD de DR V3 "Danganronpa V3 Characters Sing LUVORATORRRRRRRRY!" si les gustaría verlo les dejare aquí el link watch?v=SBRvuhwKpW4 ]

La canción duro alrededor de 3 minutos, y cabe decir que se noto la falta de experiencia de ambos jóvenes, a pesar de que el juego estaba en dificultad normal, los pasos no eran fáciles, de por si algunos los obligaban a girar sobre si mismos, saltar o incluso flexionar las rodillas hacia abajo, cosa que logro sacar algunas risas de parte del grupo de Kibougamine que estaba viendo. Apenas acabo la canción, ambos hombres sobre las plataformas se dejaron caer sobre los barandales detrás de ellos mientras el juego calculaba la puntuación ¿Quién pensaría que pisar flechas era tan complicado?

 _ **-/¡estoy exhausto! Pero sin duda Hinata también, fue difícil pero estoy seguro de que yo…**_ /-fue lo que pensaba Soda mientras descansaba contra el barandal al igual que Hinata, pero su pensamiento tuvo una pequeña pausa hasta que finalmente apareció el puntaje final, la diferencia tenia una diferencia muy pequeña, pero sin duda clara-/ _ **…¡¿perdi?!**_ /

- _ **¡eso fue esplendido Hinata-san!**_ -y ante los ojos, y sufrimiento, de Soda, la princesa de Novoselic abrazaba por detrás al joven del curso de reserva, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, provocando que a este le diera un ataque de vergüenza, la victoria de Hinata era clara, aunque solo fue por cerca de 10 puntos de diferencia.

- _ **¡suéltalo! ¡¿no vez que esta agotado?!**_ -exclamo Natsumi mientras que jalaba a Sonia de forma que la princesa soltara al pobre chico y este recuperara el color natural de su rostro. Natsumi no podía entender porque actuaba tan a la defensiva, pero si que no le gustaba el tipo de situaciones que ocurrían alrededor de Hinata.

- _ **¡Hinata! ¡quiero la revancha! ¡pero no en este juego!**_ -Grito Soda mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo como se debía, en un desesperado intento de no llorar de la rabia y los celos- _ **¡esta vez elegiré bien el juego! ¡no hay problema con eso! ¡¿verdad?!**_ -

- _ **bueno, me parece bien si no tengo que mover mucho las piernas**_ -

Ante esa respuesta Soda esta vez eligió un juego diferente, después de mirar a su alrededor por unos segundos, eligió un juego de armas que podía jugarse de hasta 4 jugadores, de no ser porque era un "duelo entre hombres" habrían jugado en grupo, pero en este caso, solo fueron el mecánico y el joven del ahoge. Tomando ambos un arma de plástico conectada al juego y eligieron el modo de supervivencia en dificultad extrema, acéptenlo, en este caso ahora no tendrían problema con la dificultad, después de todo es muy tentador para los hombres disparar en un video juego, y a los pocos minutos, el resultado surgió.

- _ **¡¿Por qué eres tan fuerte?!**_ -exigió Soda al pobre Hinata después de que terminara el juego, la puntuación de Soda era muy buena, bastante cabria decir, pero la de Hinata era aun mucho mejor, esta vez la diferencia era grande entre ambos.

- _ **bueno, he jugado muchísimos video juegos de disparo con Nanami, así que, creo que mejore un poco**_ -respondió el ganador de la contiendo a mientras que aun sostenía el arma falsa en su mana, y detrás de él, Nanami solamente se tomo la molestia de hacer la señal "V de Victoria" con sus dedos.

- _ **pensar que fuiste entrenado por la "Estudiante Gamer Definitivo" ¡no puedo creerlo!**_ -Soda esta vez no dudo en llorar de frustración y derrota mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

- _ **heeee, así que ella te enseño Hinata, entonces, en ese caso, me gustaría ver su habilidad de primera mano**_ -ambos hombres solo voltearon a ver hacia atrás y se encontraron con Natsumi acercándose a ambos, pero lo que era incomodo era que por alguna razón estaba rodeada por una especie de aura oscura, algo en el comentario de Hinata no le gustó nada, y debió ser el hecho de que el pasara con tanto tiempo con la Gamer como para volverse muy bueno en los juegos, cosa que ella no admitiría- _ **Hinata, el arma**_ -

- _ **ah, claro ten**_ -siendo precavido el mencionado no dudo en darle su arma a la princesa Yakuza, para así alejarse al igual que Soda después de que este dejara su arma en su lugar, de forma que ambas chicas finalmente se vieran entre sí.

- _ **entonces ¿me mostrarías de lo que está hecha la "Estudiante Gamer Definitiva"?**_ -pregunto Natsumi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro a lo que Nanami solamente se acercó a paso firme y paso de lado de la rubia, para así tomar el arma que Soda había libre.

- _ **yo nunca rechazo jugar un juego**_ -

- _ **¡espera Natsumi! ¡no necesitas tomártelo tan en serio!**_ -intervino Koizumi, temiendo que su antigua abusadora llegara a hacerle algo a su compañera de clases.

- _ **¡yo también quisiera intentarlo!**_ -exclamo Sonia para sorpresa de la pelirroja, ya que no esperaba que justamente ella decidiera unirse a la contienda- _ **cuando vi a Hinata-san participar en ese juego me pareció muy interesante ¡por eso deseo experimentarla por mí misma!**_ -

- _ **¿oh? ¿es así? entonces únete, anda, no te contengas, hay lugar suficiente para que participes**_ -expreso Natsumi mientras que esa aura oscura a su alrededor se intensificaba aún más, y hacia gestos con su mano como invitara a la princesa como una nueva presa más para su cacería.

- _ **¡gah! ¡dios! ¡en ese caso yo también participare! ¡solo para asegurarme de que todo este bien!**_ -grito Koizumi al no poder más, mientras tanto ella como Sonia tomaban las 2 armas restantes y se preparaban para una contienda entre 4.

- _ **en verdad que se siente el peligro ahí**_ -susurro para si mismo Hinata mientras se alejaba un poco del grupo para y recostar su espalda contra el costado de un juego desocupado- _ **pensar que todo se pondría así de particular**_ -

- _ **así es mi vida diaria con ese grupo de locos**_ -el pobre Hajime casi salta del susto al ver que Fuyuhiko estaba de pie justo a su lado con la espalda también contra aquel juego, y en un gesto suave, acerco al joven del ahoge una lata de soda- _ **¿tienes sed? Ese juego de baile seguro te dejo seco, yo invito**_ -

- _ **¿eh? Ah sí, gracias**_ -con toda confianza, el tomo la lata en su mano para después abrirla y darle un buen sorbo a la bebida- _ **en verdad necesitaba esto**_ -

- _ **aunque es una pena que aquí no podamos conseguir alcohol**_ -exclamo el heredero Yakuza mientras bebía de otra lata que tenia en su mano libre, ante la risa nerviosa de parte de Hinata, el cual no esperaba que Fuyuhiko ya bebiera, bueno era un Yakuza debía esperar eso- _ **te estoy agradecido, Hinata**_ -

- _ **¿agradecido? ¿de qué exactamente?**_ -

- _ **de no ser porque mi hermana se topo contigo, seguramente se habría metido en una situación de la que no podría salir, pero mírala ahora**_ -ambos voltearon al grupo de chicas, donde podían ver a Natsumi jugando como si pusiera el alma en ello- _ **jamás creí ver a mi hermana jugando video juegos con otras personas en vez de meterse en pleitos fuera de las actividades del grupo Kuzuryu**_ -

- _ **eso solo me hace preguntarme que clase de cosas hacen ustedes dos con su grupo familiar**_ -fue el único comentario que se le ocurrió decir, pero sin querer imaginarlo realmente, no quería pensar en que se metía la mafia japonesa en si- _ **sabes que no necesitas pagarme ninguna deuda ¿cierto? Estamos más que bien**_ -

- _ **y tu debes saber que lo hare para mantener el honor de mi familia, ya te lo dije, pagamos todas nuestras deudas, ya sean grandes o pequeñas**_ -sentencio Fuyuhiko mientras se terminaba su bebida para desilusión de Hinata, parece que no podría evitar recibir un favor de la mafia, pero al menos el asunto era entre personas de su completa confianza- _ **sigue al lado de mi hermana ¿sí? Eres su amigo más cercano sin duda**_ -

- _ **claro, además, ella es la única persona que esta conmigo en el curso de reserva, y no puedo pedir a alguien mejor con quien estar**_ -

- _ **Me gusta oír eso Hinata "dejo a mi hermana en tus manos" ahora vamos que nos deben estar esperando**_ -concluyo el Yakuza Definitivo para después lanzar su lata vacía hacia un bote de basura y alejarse caminando tranquilamente.

Hinata por un segundo se quedó observándolo, preguntándose en qué sentido había dicho esas palabras, ya que eran bastante malinterpretables, pero al final solo decidio dejar ese pensamiento de lado, y regresar con el grupo. Apenas se acerco con ellos solo pudo ver a Natsumi frustrada, al parecer el poder de la "Estudiante Gamer Definitiva" era mas de lo que esperaba, más aún cuando ella sabía usar armas desde pequeña, aun cuando le gano a Sonia y a Koizumi obteniendo el 2° lugar, el primer lugar sin duda era lo que ella esperaría obtener.

Después de eso el día transcurrió entre juegos, y diversión, cosas que Hinata jamás había disfrutado verdaderamente desde que llego al curso de reserva, y en verdad que lo disfrutaba. Jugo video juegos, charlo, se rió e incluso se tomo fotos en una de esas cabinas fotográficas que encontrabas en los centros de juego.

Al comienzo Sonia le pidió una foto juntos, cosa que fue muy difícil de rechazar al ver los ojos de la princesa, que lo observaban con un poderoso brillo. Apenas dentro de la cabina, antes de que pudieran tomarse la foto, Nanami entro, por un lado, al comentar que le parecía divertido, y de repente Natsumi entro por el otro, con la excusa de que estaba bien ya que originalmente ella y él vinieron al centro de juegos para divertirse juntos, y por ultimo entro Koizumi, ya que si se trata de fotografías, la "Estudiante Fotógrafa Definitiva" no podía faltar ¿o sí?

Esa serie de fotos solo causo que casi todos los de la clase 77 también quieran intentarlo, mientras que a los que no les interesaba, fueron "forzados" a hacerlo, por así decirlo. Finalmente llego el atardecer y todos decidieron dar por terminado el día. Hinata se despidió tanto de la case 77 como de Natsumi, la cual decidio regresar a casa con su hermano y todos se fueron por sus respectivos caminos.

- _ **hoy fue un día de locos, pero, no estuvo nada mal**_ -se dijo a si mismo el joven del ahoge mientras miraba las fotos que se había tomado tanto con las chicas como los demás miembros de la clase 77, jamás creyó que se divertiría tanto, al punto de preguntarse si ellos lo consideraban un amigo mas del grupo. Lentamente guardo las fotos y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con algo sumamente sospechoso, según su parecer- _ **ese de ahí ¿no es…Mitarai?**_ -

Y así como sus ojos lo indicaban, al final de la calle podía ver al corpulento Mitarai Ryota caminar discretamente por las calles llevando sus herramientas de manga y con una bolsa con comida, como si intentara no ser visto por nadie ¿Por qué actuaba así si se separaron del grupo hace poco rato? ¿tendría algún problema? A paso sigiloso Hinata lo siguió con cuidado, hasta que vio que llego a un viejo edificio, era el antiguo dormitorio de Kibougamine, había oído que estaba abandonado ¿él vivía ahí?

Hinata entro por la puerta principal y empezó a recorrer los pasillos de la planta baja hasta que noto una puerta abierta, se acercó para ver y se detuvo al escuchar un par de voces.

- _ **te traje algo de comer, no almorzaste aun ¿cierto? Debes mantenerte bien alimentado, Mitarai**_ -esa era la primera voz ¿Qué debía mantenerse bien alimentado? Con esa figura seria raro pensar que el no comiera.

- _ **no tengo mucho tiempo para eso, el tiempo es escaso, tengo que terminar mi anime rápido si quiero salvar al mundo**_ -dijo la segunda voz, por alguna razón Mitarai se escuchaba exhausto, pero se veía bien cuando se encontraron en el centro de juegos, cosa que preocupo a Hinata.

Lentamente Hinata se acerco aun mas hasta quedar frente a la puerta abierta, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver. Habían 2 Mitarai ante sus ojos, el que acababa de ver hace poco, y otro aún más bajo y delgado, y con la cara bastante cansada, como si no hubiera comido bien en días, sentado frente a una computadora. Los dos Mitarai voltearon hacia la puerta para la sorpresa de encontrarse con el sorprendido Hinata, cosa que los dejo sin aliento, y provoco un incómodo silencio.

Hinata Hajime acababa de descubrir el secreto detrás del nombre "Mitarai Ryota".

Capitulo 7: Cuando los 2 Lados de Kibougamine se tocan.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Una vez más, me disculpo por mi retraso, pero finalmente logre completar un capítulo más de esta historia, ahora lo que queda es que ustedes puedan leerla a gusto y con suerte, que la disfruten.**_

 _ **Como siempre, tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible este fic, pero no sé cuándo será eso, no sé cuánto me tomara, pero espero puedan comprenderlo y leer mi siguiente capítulo cuando salga.**_

 _ **Espero este capítulo les guste, de ser asi, espero me dejen un review para saber su opinión, ya que lo que escriben me da ideas y me ayuda a continuar, bueno, espero lo disfruten.**_

[Esperanza-Desesperación-Futuro]

Hinata no era capaz de creer lo que estaba viendo, después de todo, ante sus ojos había básicamente dos versiones diferentes de una persona a la que ya había visto en dos ocasiones: Mitarai Ryota, el Estudiante Animador Definitivo. La primera versión, era la que ya había conocido antes, con complexión gruesa, bien alimentada y con las mejillas sonrosadas, la segunda versión, sentado mas al fondo del cuarto, era delgada, pálida y con apariencia de no haber comido ni dormido en mas de una semana, como si se encaminara por su propia voluntad a la inanición.

Aquel par que se veía casi al 100% idénticos, no podían creer que alguien hubiera encontrado el lugar en el que se encontraban, y mas aun que descubrieran su secreto, después de todo ¿Quién de todas las personas, además de Yukizome Chisa, sabía que "Mitarai Ryota" vivía en el antiguo dormitorio abandonado de Kibougamine? Esta situación sí que era incómoda para todos.

- _ **¡¿Quién…quien es el?!**_ -pregunto completamente aterrado la versión delgada de Mitarai, o en este caso "Mitarai 2" para más comodidad de Hinata y de ustedes los lectores.

- _ **Hinata ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?**_ -pregunto esta vez "Mitarai 1" al estudiante del curso de reserva, usando un tono de voz muy diferente al que Hinata conocía, la voz del Mitarai N°2 si era la mas acertada para el Mitarai que él conocía.

- _ **bueno, para ser sinceros, te vi a la distancia y te veías precavido, como si no quisieras que nadie te descubriera en una situación peligrosa, tuve un mal presentimiento y decidí seguirte para ver que nada malo ocurriera**_ -explico Hinata mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, el dar una explicación era más incómodo de lo que pensaba.

- _ **¿me viste? Dios, en verdad a veces ser tan desconfiado y paranoico me trae problemas**_ -exclamo Mitarai 1 mientras que se aplicaba suavemente la fase-palm al ver como su paranoia le había jugado en contra.

- _ **¿lo conoces?**_ -pregunto esta vez Mitarai 2 regresando a la conversación, a lo que los otros dos presentes voltearan a verlo, sentado frente a su computadora.

- _ **bueno algo así, es un estudiante del curso de reserva con el que nos llevamos bien yo y el resto de la clase 77**_ -explico su doble mientras que Hinata decidio acercarse al pobre chico delgado, después de debatirlo mentalmente unos segundos y decidio tenderle su mano.

- _ **es un gusto, me llamo Hinata Hajime, y ¿tú eres?**_ -pregunto Hinata intentando verse lo mas normal e indefenso posible, lo era después de todo, pero no quería asustar al pobre chico.

- _ **…yo…yo soy Mitarai Ryota, el "Estudiante Animador Definitivo"**_ -fue lo que dijo el pálido Mitarai mientras que después de unos segundos de indecisión le daba la mano a Hinata, el cual no pudo ocultar su impresión.

-¿ _ **eh? ¿Mitarai Ryota? Pero si Mitarai es el ¿o no?**_ -pregunto el joven del curso de reserva a lo que el joven que tenía frente a él solo negó con la cabeza.

- _ **yo soy el verdadero, el verdadero Mitarai Ryota**_ -ante este comentario, Hajime solo volteo a ver al otro Mitarai, con una expresión que decía a través de una enorme obviedad la pregunta "¿tu quien carajos eres?"

- _ **bueno, ya que llegamos a esto, podemos darte una explicación, yo hablare contigo Hinata, mientras tanto, Mitarai, tu come un poco de esto, necesitas comer**_ -exclamo el Mitarai "falso" mientras se acercaba al "verdadero" y le tendía una bolsa con comida.

- _ **pero no tengo tiempo, necesito…**_ -no fue capaz de terminar su frase al recibir de golpe toda esa bolsa en sus manos, junto con una mirada de regaño de parte de su doble.

- _ **necesitas comer o sino te desmayaras, y desmayado no puedes dibujar, espero que estés comiendo cuando regrese a este cuarto**_ -sin mas que decir el joven robusto se alejo caminando mientras que con un gesto con su mano indicaba a Hinata que lo siguiera, el cual le dio una ultima mirada al joven animador, para así seguir al doble en lo que Mitarai revisaba la bolsa.

- _ **entonces ¿Cómo es posible esto? Digo, si en verdad el es el verdadero Mitarai ¿Quién eres tú?**_ -pregunto Hinata una vez fuera del edificio de dormitorios, mientras veía como el joven robusto se acercaba a una maquina expendedora a comprar un par de bebidas y le tendía una- **ah, gracias** -

- _ **en si no soy nadie, no tengo nombre, ni familia, ni registros, nada, en si soy básicamente una persona que no existe, lo único que tengo verdaderamente como propio es mi verdadero talento, yo soy el "Estudiante Impostor Definitivo"**_ -explico el doble de Mitarai mientras se ponía de pie junto a Hinata, y le daba una mirada distante al cielo al mismo tiempo que abría la lata de bebida en su mano.

- _ **¿El Estudiante Impostor Definitivo? ¿Eso significa que la Academia Kibougamine conoce de tu existencia?**_ -pregunto el joven del curso de reserva, viendo como la persona a su lado solo le daba un sorbo a su bebida azucarada.

- _ **así es, pero solo pocas personas de Kibougamine saben de mí, la persona que me dio este titulo fue el reclutador de la academia, Kizakura-sensei, el profesor de la clase 77 al que Yukizome-sensei está reemplazando, eso explicaría en parte porque eh podido hacerme pasar por Mitarai sin problemas dentro de la academia**_ -

- _ **ahora que mencionas eso ¿Por qué te haces pasar por Mitarai? ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?**_ -

- _ **usando mi talento, que es lo único que tengo, he podido vivir a través de los demás, pero durante la época de inicio de clases me vi obligado de tener que dejar de falsificar a la persona de quien me hacia pasar en ese entonces, ya que el próximo año ingresara a la Academia Kibougamine, fue ahí cuando conocí a Mitarai, ya que ambos nos estamos quedando en estos dormitorios**_ -

- _ **¿tu también vives aquí? Es una coincidencia increíble**_ -comento Hinata para después darle el un sobro a su propia bebida.

- _ **y muy conveniente para los dos**_ -respondió el impostor mientras se preparaba para seguir relatando- _ **lo encontré inconsciente en el pasillo y lo lleve a mi cuarto para ayudarlo, e investigue un poco sobre él, deja de lado todo lo que no sea relacionado a crear anime, de ser por él, se quedaría creando anime por siempre sin importarle nada más, así que yo le ofrecí tomar su lugar y aprovechar para hacerme pasar por él, él me dejo a cargo de su nombre, de la existencia conocida como "Mitarai Ryota" y de esa forma nos hemos mantenido hasta ahora, el se queda encerrado creando anime, mientras que yo lo interpreto fuera de aquí, básicamente nuestros intereses congeniaron**_ -

- _ **entonces, ambos aprovecharon las circunstancias del otro para así conseguir lo que ambos querían ¿es eso?**_ -pregunto Hinata solo para conseguir una afirmación con la cabeza, por parte del impostor a su lado- _ **vaya…yo, sinceramente…creo que es un tanto triste, y solitario**_ -

- _ **bueno, es lógico que lo pienses, ya que si yo me la paso sustituyendo a Mitarai el nunca saldrá de aquí, se la pasara siempre solo y sin hacer amigos**_ -comento el impostor dándole una mirada a la lata vacía, como si se estuviera viendo a si mismo reflejado en ella.

- _ **sí, eso es verdad, pero no me refería a eso**_ -

- _ **entonces ¿a qué te referías entonces?**_ -

- _ **me refería a ti en realidad**_ -

- _ **¿a mí?**_ -pregunto el doble de Mitarai, sin esperarse que Hinata se refiriera a él en vez de al verdadero Mitarai.

- _ **es que, a pesar de que tienes el talento de hacerte pasar por cualquier, tomar el lugar de quien tu desees ser, el no tener ninguna otra cosa, familia, nombre, origen, es simplemente triste, nadie merece algo como eso, todos merecen al menos tener un nombre, no importa quién sea ¿tú te sientes conforme con esta vida?**_ -pregunto esta vez Hinata a la persona a su lado, quien solo volteo a ver hacia en frente una vez más, como si se resignara a su destino.

- _ **esta es la vida que me toco Hinata, nadie puede elegir la vida que quiere vivir, la mía es solo ser el impostor de otros, sospechar de todo y de todos, no poder confiar en otros y que otros menos confíen en mí, tal vez esta vida sea una pesadilla, pero es la mía, es una de las pocas cosas que tengo, incluso si es una mala vida, no quiero quedarme sin ella**_ -suavemente el joven robusto lanzo la lata vacía en su mano lejos, como si ya nunca quisiera verla más.

- _ **no necesariamente debe ser así, incluso si no podemos elegir la vida que queremos desde el inicio, siempre podemos cambiarla, las vidas de las personas cambian, ya sea por conocer a otros o por lo que uno así por sí mismo**_ -

- _ **¿dices que incluso alguien como yo puede hacer eso? Cuando no tengo nada**_ -

- _ **tu más que nadie puede ¿o no? Si no tienes en si nada, puedes apostar a intentarlo sin tener miedo a perder algo, si no tienes familia, entonces enamórate de una chica, cásate y forma una con ella, si no tienes un hogar, constrúyelo tú mismo, si no tienes una mascota, adopta un perro en la calle, y si no tienes un nombre, date uno tú mismo, estudios, trabajo, amigos, todos puedes conseguirlos por ti mismo si vas por ellos**_ -explico Hinata mientras que pensaba en todas las posibilidades.

- _ **pero…¿en verdad podría? Para alguien como yo, interactuar de forma sincera no es nada fácil, uno normalmente no confiaría en alguien que vive siempre en mentiras, engaña a otros con su identidad, no hay forma de que alguien como yo pueda hacer verdaderos amigos**_ -

- _ **¿estas siendo sincero conmigo ahora?**_ -

- _ **¿Qué?**_ -pregunto el impostor al no poder entender al joven del curso de reserva, el cual dejaba de lado su lata vacía y lo encaraba cruzándose de brazos.

- _ **¿me has mentido en algún momento desde que empezamos la conversación?**_ -volvió a preguntar Hinata pero esta vez usando unas palabras diferentes, e incluso más específicas.

- _ **bueno, no…no estaba mintiendo**_ -respondió el joven robusto un poco confundido aun por la pregunta, pero se confundió aún más al ver como el estudiante del curso de reserva solo le daba una sonrisa.

- _ **¿ahora lo ves? Has estado actuando "de forma sincera" como tú lo llamas desde el inicio, eso demuestra que si eres alguien que no solo engaña a otros, puedes ser sincero con los demás cuando ni siquiera lo notas**_ -

- _ **jamás lo habría notado…aun así…¿en verdad alguien como yo podría llegar a relacionarse verdaderamente con otros? ¿A tener algún amigo siquiera?**_ -pregunto esta vez el impostor, sonando verdaderamente inseguro, sin darse cuenta, mientras más hablaba con Hinata, mientras él más lo hacía pensar, más fácilmente lograba que hablara abiertamente.

- _ **entonces yo lo seré**_ -sin ninguna duda en sus palabras, el joven del curso de reserva levanto su mano abierta hacia la persona frente a el- _ **si en verdad te cuesta creer que sea posible o no, entonces yo seré tu amigo, así que llevémonos bien ¿ok?**_ -

Completamente mudo, sin poder decir una sola palabra, solo podía ver la mano de Hinata extenderse hacia él, abierta para recibir su mano mientras el joven del ahoge lo veía con una sonrisa. A pesar de vivir su vida sin confiar y que otros desconfiaran de él, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en esta persona que tenía delante.

Lentamente su brazo empezó a moverse, levantando su mano derecha poco a poco, ya sea por propia voluntad, o incluso inconscientemente, incluso ahora mismo no podía saberlo, pero así siguió su brazo hasta que finalmente, le doy un apretón de manos en el que depositaba su confianza hacia otro ser humano por primera vez. El joven sin nombre, y el joven sin talento, uno ahora tenía su primer amigo, y el otro tenia uno nuevo.

- _ **gracias Hinata, creo que puedo darme la oportunidad de ser menos desconfiado**_ -

- _ **por supuesto que puedes, además ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo en contra de tuya?**_ -

- _ **no te menosprecies tanto, no eres el tipo de persona al que uno puede referirse como "alguien como tú", eres más de lo que seguro crees**_ -dijo el impostor sin dejar de sonreír.

- _ **tengo la sensación de que Yukizome-sensei me dijo algo similar**_ -susurro Hinata mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- _ **ahora, creo que deberíamos hablar del tema más preocupante ahora**_ -

- _ **hablas de Mitarai ¿no?**_ -pregunto el impostor mientras que volteaba a la puerta de la entrada que daba al interior del edificio, justo detrás de ambos- _ **no creo que a él le guste la idea de ir a Kibougamine por su propia cuenta, insistirá en que debe terminar su anime y me pedirá seguir sustituyéndolo, ya que es lo que lo hará más feliz**_ -

- _ **ciertamente si tú lo sustituyes, Mitarai no hará ningún amigo y se quedara como un Hikikomori o como un Neet, creando anime y descuidando su salud, aun cuando eso sea lo que desee, pero de una forma u otra el terminara desfalleciendo, no se veía del todo bien cuando llegue**_ -

- _ **el suele saltarse las comidas para seguir dibujando hasta el punto en que su cuerpo lo obliga a entender que debe comer, ni siquiera usa su cama ya que se queda dormido bastante seguido sobre el escritorio, aunque suele darse una que otra ducha rápida para no apestar y para mantenerse despierto, ya que si recae perderá tiempo y si apesta no se podrá concentrar, según el**_ -explico el impostor como si ya tuviera grabado el horario 24/7 del animador definitivo.

- _ **si dices que él no come mucho y se la pasa encerrado, significa que su cuerpo está débil ¿o me equivoco?**_ -pregunto el joven sin talento mientras dejaba en visto una expresión pensativa.

- _ **para el colapsarse no es raro, pero tiene la suficiente fuerza para caminar cuando descansa un poco o come lo suficiente**_ -

- _ **muy bien, entonces creo que tengo un plan**_ -

- _ **¿un plan para qué?**_ -pregunto el joven robusto a lo que su nuevo amigo solo lo volteo, decidido de lo que tenía pensado hacer.

- _ **haremos que Mitarai decida por sí mismo avanzar fuera de esa habitación**_ -

- _ **¿en verdad tienes un plan para lograr eso?**_ -el doble de Mitarai no podía ocultar su sorpresa, de que pueda haber una forma de sacar al pobre chico de su reclusión voluntaria.

- _ **bueno, es más bien el comienzo de uno, aun no estoy perfeccionando, solo necesito saber un poco más de el**_ -

- _ **¿quieres que siga actuando como el para que puedas saber lo que necesitas?**_ -

- _ **no será necesario, solo necesito charlar unos minutos con él, después de eso iré a casa y vendré mañana**_ -

- _ **¿hay algo que pueda hacer yo?**_ -pregunto el doble del animador definitivo, a lo que Hinata solo pudo sonreír de lado.

- _ **como creí, te preocupas bastante por Mitarai**_ -

- _ **si tú crees que yo puedo cambiar y dar un paso adelante, quiero que él también sea capaz de lograrlo, ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con el plan de que yo lo reemplazara, si soy el único que avanza y él se queda atrás, no podría perdonarme si lo dejo solo perjudicándose a sí mismo**_ -esa fue la única respuesta que recibió Hinata, a lo que el joven del curso de reserva solo asintió y le dio una breve explicación de lo que el haría para ayudarlo en este plan- _ **a él sin duda no le gustara eso**_ -

- _ **A veces se necesitan tomar este tipo de medidas, bueno, emplearemos esta estrategia mañana, ahora déjame ver al verdadero Mitarai con mis propios ojos por unos segundos**_ -ganándose un asentimiento por parte de su nuevo amigo, Hinata regreso al interior del edificio y se encamino de a la habitación donde el verdadero Mitarai estaba terminando de comerse un emparedado, sin haberse levantado de su silla, y con varios envoltorios vacíos junto a el- _ **parece que tenías mucha hambre**_ -

- _ **bueno, tengo que admitir que no he comido bien últimamente**_ -fue lo único que respondió el animador definitivo antes de beber un sorbo de una botella que tenía cerca, para así después regresar su atención a su equipo de arte y prepararse para regresar a su trabajo.

- _ **¿apenas terminaste de comer regresaras al trabajo? ¿tan importante es crear anime para ti?**_ -pregunto Hinata al ver que ya estaba dibujando de nuevo, al ver detenidamente, fue capaz de apreciar que sus trazos eran increíblemente buenos, se podía ver perfectamente la dedicación que colocaba en cada dibujo.

- _ **no tengo suficiente tiempo, en su estado actual no es suficiente, debo crear un anime lleno de esperanza, uno que salve a todo aquel que lo vea, un anime que salve a todo el mundo**_ -fue la única respuesta que recibió Hinata, y Mitarai solo siguió dibujando mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

- _ **¿un anime que salve al mundo? ¿Salvarlo de qué? Es verdad que hay guerras y todo eso, pero parece que tú quieres salvar al mundo de algo aun peor, como si se acercara el apocalipsis o algo similar**_ -después de escuchar estas palabras, la mano de Mitarai dejo de trazar líneas, y bajo lentamente el bolígrafo inalámbrico que sostenía para así voltear a ver a su invitado.

- _ **desde siempre, todos se han burlado de mí, más porque nunca fui capaz de defenderme, no tengo ninguna fuerza física, ni la capacidad de lograr relacionarme con los demás, lo único que salvo a alguien como yo es el anime, me dio esperanzas, por eso, quiero salvar a todos con mi anime, no quiero que nadie pase lo mismo que yo**_ -

Ahora podía entenderlo, Hinata podía entender los motivos de Mitarai, el solo era un chico que estuvo solo mucho tiempo, sin un verdadero amigo y sin alguien que llegara a apoyarlo verdaderamente, simplemente estuvo solo, y eso lo hacía tener algo más en común con el impostor. Pero a pesar de todo, Hajime sabía que si las cosas seguían así, el anime que él estaba tratando de crear para ayudar a otros, terminaría lastimándolo a sí mismo, ahora no tenía ninguna duda de lo que pensaba hacer, ya estaba decidido.

- _ **por cierto Mitarai, tienes una gran colección aquí, muchos de estos son clásicos de cuando éramos niños**_ -pronuncio el joven del ahoge mientras se decidía a cambiar el tema por uno más relajado, mientras miraba la enorme colección de anime y manga colocada perfectamente en una amplia biblioteca, lo cual saco una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro del joven pálido.

- _ **esos fueron los que más me inspiraron desde niño, quiero que mi anime sea igual de buenos y que haga felices a muchos como me hicieron feliz a mí**_ -

- _ **ya veo, bueno, creo que ya debería irme por hoy, si no llego para cenar mi madre va a regañarme, te veré luego Mitarai**_ -exclamo Hinata mientras levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, a lo cual el animador hizo lo mismo con algo de torpeza, el joven sin talento dio una leve palmada en el hombro del joven robusto, el cual asintió con la cabeza con una mirada firme en su rostro, y después salió del cuarto, y luego del edificio, dándole una última mirada al cielo estrellado por última vez antes de emprender el camino a casa.

- _ **Mañana tendré que esforzarme para ayudarlo**_ -

[Esperanza-Desesperación-Futuro]

- _ **me volví a quedar dormido**_ -

Con mucha lentitud, el pálido Mitarai lentamente empezó a levantarse, encontrándose, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa posible, que se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio de nuevo. Frotándose los ojos suavemente con el puño para despertarse tanto como sea posible, solo pudo aliviarse al ver que su más reciente boceto quedo bien y sin verse perjudicado por su ataque de sueño.

Lentamente empezó a ponerse de pie, logrando evitar perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, para asi voltear a ver la hora en el monitor aun encendido, siendo esta la única iluminación del cuarto. Las 11 am, más temprano a lo que el acostumbraba a despertarse sin duda, lo cual agradecía ya que podría usar ese tiempo para hacer más anime, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, su atención fue robada por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, para dar paso a su impostor.

- _ **Mitarai, despertaste más temprano de lo que pensé, ya estaba por despertarte yo mismo**_ -

- _ **yo pensé lo mismo, debe ser porque la comida de ayer compenso el sueño de siempre ¿no crees?**_ -sugirió Mitarai a su doble como si fuera un nuevo tipo de teoría experimental, a lo cual el joven robusto solo pudo sonreír de lado.

- _ **tal vez en ti si se aplica, de cualquier forma, Mitarai, deberías darte una ducha**_ -

- _ **¿eh? ¿Tan mal huelo? No siento ningún mal olor**_ -expreso el joven pálido mientras que se olfateaba tanto a sí mismo como la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- _ **tal vez tu no lo notes, pero eso es porque una persona no suele hacerlo al ser su propio aroma personal**_ -explico esta vez el impostor a lo que Mitarai solo pudo asentir.

- _ **bueno creo que tienes razón, además me ayudara a estar más despejado y consiente para seguir mi anime, es hora de una ducha rápida**_ -

Sin más que decir el animador tomo una muda de ropa limpia de su cajón, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, ante la mirada del impostor, el cual mentalmente se disculpaba con Mitarai por haberle mentido, no era como si el animador oliera verdaderamente mal en ese momento, pero en este momento era necesario que se tomara una ducha, después de todo, era hora de comenzar el plan.

Después de 10 minutos, Mitarai salió del baño, ya vestido y terminando de secarse el cabello con una toalla, mientras que el impostor solo lo observaba ahí de pie, casi como si no se hubiera movido de su lugar desde que Mitarai se metió al baño.

- _ **eso me relajo más de lo que creí, bien, estoy listo para continuar con mi anime**_ -

- _ **bueno sobre eso Mitarai, quiero disculparme por adelantado**_ -

- _ **¿disculparte? ¿De qué?**_ -pregunto el susodicho mientras dejaba la toalla a un lado, sin comprender a lo que se refería su doble, su computadora y su equipo de trabajo estaban perfectamente bien, no veía razón para la que él recibiera una disculpa.

- _ **de esto Mitarai**_ -

Sin darle ni un solo segundo de reaccionar, el impostor tomo al verdadero por los costados y con fuerza lo subió a su hombro, para enorme sorpresa del débil muchacho, y empezó a caminar llevándoselo fuera de la habitación, mientras que el mismo luchaba para liberarse, obviamente en un intento inútil al ser débil físicamente y, por culpa de su propia mala alimentación, de salud.

- _ **¡¿Qué haces?! ¿A dónde me llevas? ¡Bájame por favor!**_ -

- _ **puedes estar tranquilo, no te llevare a ningún lugar peligroso ni inseguro, puedes confiar en mi**_ -explico el impostor mientras sujetaba firmemente sobre su hombro al pobre chico que no dejaba de sacudirse de una forma increíblemente ridícula, maldiciendo si falta de fuerza.

- _ **¡es difícil creer eso cuando me estas prácticamente secuestrando!**_ -

- _ **¿alguna vez te he causado problemas?**_ -

- _ **…bueno, no….más bien lo contrario**_ -admitió Mitarai, ya que era cierto, de no ser por su doble, el no habría avanzado tanto en su anime de no ser porque _**el tomo su lugar-¿al menos me podrías dar una pista de a donde me llevas?**_ -

- _ **lo descubrirás pronto, puedes contar con ello**_ -

Sin más que decir, y con el resignamiento de Mitarai, ambos siguieron su camino, uno llevando al otro sobre su hombre aun, a pesar de la mirada de la gente que llegaba a pasar cerca de ellos, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la estación de trenes, donde el impostor pago boleto por ambos, y siguieron derecho a la terminal de salida del tren, donde ya cierta persona los estaba esperando pacientemente.

- _ **hola, Mitarai**_ -saludo Hinata levantando su mano mientras que el impostor bajaba al pálido muchacho de su hombro dejando que este se parara por sí mismo.

- _ **tu eres…el sujeto de ayer ¡¿tu planeaste esto?! ¡¿A dónde quieres llevarme?!**_ -pregunto alarmado Mitarai, al principio no le pareció que Hinata era un mal sujeto el día anterior, pero ahora tenía sus razones para desconfiar, además de que no quería que se metieran con el como antes.

- _ **tranquilo, no planeo nada malo, y te diré a donde vamos de camino, el tren ya está aquí**_ -levantando su mano Hinata señalo dicho transporte acercándose a la distancia, y cuando este se detuvo frente a ellos, sujeto a Mitarai del hombro y lo llevo dentro, siendo seguidos por el joven robusto, y a los pocos segundos, los 3 ya estaban viajando de pie- _ **bueno, te diré a donde vamos**_ -

- _ **por favor hazlo**_ -pidió Mitarai mientras suspiraba cansado y se acomodaba los zapatos que el impostor le puso en los pies a mitad de camino.

- _ **escuche mucho de tu situación y me di cuenta de que a este paso te harás mal a ti mismo, trabajas en exceso, casi no comes y duermes muy mal, es por eso que hoy no te permitiremos hacer anime por todo el día y te obligaremos a tomarte el día libre**_ -ante esta declaración, el animador definitivo no dudo en pegarse a la puerta del vagón como si quisiera saltar por esta, viendo en dirección a la parada que acababan de dejar- _ **tranquilo Mitarai, esto es bueno para ti**_ -

- _ **¡yo no puedo perder el tiempo jugando por ahí, haciendo amigos y esas cosas! ¡Tengo que crear un anime que pueda salvar al mundo!**_ -exclamo el joven pálido mientras volteaba a verlos a ambos, solo para recibir una mirada reprendedora del joven del ahoge.

- _ **a este paso morirás, literalmente**_ -estas palabras fueron suficientes para reemplazar la antipatía del animador por un sentimiento de desconcierto, a lo que Hinata solo se mantuvo firme- _ **si sigues asi, sobre explotándote más y más, tu cuerpo no durara más y podrías morir de agotamiento o inanición, y si mueres ¿Cómo se terminara tu anime? ¿A quién podrás salvar estando muerto? Todo tu esfuerzo será en vano si no cuidas un poco de ti mismo, tal vez no lo creas, pero tienes más que tiempo suficiente**_ -

- _ **¿Cómo estás seguro de eso? ¿Cómo podría tener tiempo suficiente?**_ -

- _ **porque el mundo no acabara mañana, además, sin duda podrás cumplir tu sueño, yo lo note con ver lo que dibujabas, pero siendo sinceros, creo que aún falta algo en ti para alcanzarlo más pronto de lo que crees**_ -fue lo que respondió Hinata, a lo que Mitarai solo se le quedo viendo ¿le faltaba algo aun? Y ¿él lo sabía? Ante esta declaración, no dudo en correr hacia él y sostenerlo de los hombros con necesidad de saber más.

- _ **¡¿tú crees que me falta algo para completar mi anime?! ¡¿Qué es?! ¡Por favor dime!**_ -justo antes de que Hinata pudiera responderle, el tren se detuvo de repente, a lo que el joven del curso de reserva solo sonrió de lado.

- _ **ya lo veras**_ -

Con estas palabras, Hinata y el imposto guiaron a Mitarai fuera del tren, y a pocas calles de la estación, llegaron a su destino final, que hizo que el rostro del joven pálido se iluminara al punto en que parecía recuperar su color. Akihabara, el paraíso de la tecnología, el anime, los juegos y aun mas, calles llenas de fans de muchos movimientos de culturas, tiendas por doquier, pantallas gigantes y carteles que enseñaban a los personajes del momento y clásicos y demás.

- _ **sabíamos que teníamos que llevarte a un lugar donde te sintieras mas cómodo, por eso con Hinata planeamos este lugar**_ -explico el joven robusto a su colaborador el cual volteaba a verlos calmando un poco su emoción- _ **en vez de que trabajes en tu anime por un día, creemos que debes disfrutarlo de nuevo para variar, no solo limitarte a tu colección, aquí seguro te divertirás mucho**_ -

- _ **¿planearon traerme aquí desde un principio? ¿y dices que esto tiene que ver con lo que me falta? Hinata-kun**_ -preguntó viendo al joven de corbata verde el cual solo asintió satisfecho.

- _ **sé que en un par de horas te darás cuenta tú mismo de lo que me refiero, ahora Mitarai, solo déjate llevar y diviértete, que para eso estamos aquí**_ -

Dicho esto, Mitarai fue guiado por sus 2 "secuestradores" a la que podría haber sido tal vez la tarde más divertida de toda su vida. En cuestión de horas, visitaron diferentes tiendas de animes y de mangas, donde Mitarai pudo encontrar ejemplares de clásicos como "Meitantei Conan", "Heidi" y "Dennou Boukenki Webdiver" como de los últimos años como "Overlord", "Wotakoi", "Kaguya-sama" y "Black Clover" entre muchos otros. Visitaron cafés donde probaron platos deliciosos y con temáticas de animes famosos, leyeron manga, jugaron video-juegos, tomaron fotos de cosplayers y visitaron tiendas de arte especializadas en manga.

Con cada minuto, Mitarai empezaba a disfrutar cada vez más y más lo que estaba viviendo, comiendo comida deliciosa, viendo y leyendo obras de las que nunca había oído, viendo y fotografiando personas disfrazadas con estilos que él nunca había imaginado, y poco a poco, empezó a notarlo, el "algo" que le faltaba según Hinata, ya lo estaba encontrando. Las horas pasaban volando y el sol estaba cayendo poco a poco y los tres ya estaban de regreso a los dormitorios antiguos de la academia, cargando un montón de bolsas entre los 3, las cuales casi todas eran del propio Mitarai.

- _ **lamento mucho que tengan que cargar todo por mí**_ -dijo Mitarai, ofreciendo una disculpa mientras que llevaba un par de bolsas entre sus manos, cargando una contra su pecho para que no se cayera.

- _ **olvídalo, no es la gran cosa, además de que tu solo no habrías podido llevarlo todo**_ -respondió Hinata despreocupadamente, a lo que Mitarai solo se detuvo a un metro de distancia de sus 2 acompañantes, y ahí, ya de pie frente a la entrada de los dormitorios, volteo a ver el sol que aún era perceptible en el cielo.

- _ **Hinata-kun…yo, ya entendí a lo que te referías…lo que me faltaba a mí, era vivir y experimentar ¿cierto?**_ -pregunto el joven animador mientras volteaba a verlos a ambos, para ganarse una sonrisa de parte de Hajime, y un pulgar hacia arriba de parte de su doble.

- _ **cuando vi tu colección me di cuenta, después de todo, incluso si tú eres el "Estudiante Animador Definitivo", hay una diferencia entre tú y los creadores de todas las obras de tu colección, y no me refiero al talento, porque sin duda lo tienes**_ -explico Hinata a lo que Mitarai volteo a verlo dándole un asentamiento con la cabeza.

- _ **La diferencia es que ellos se tomaban su tiempo para vivir sus vidas más allá de sus animes, ellos salían de sus habitaciones e interactuaban con su entorno, ellos disfrutaban de todo y todos a su alrededor y todo eso les daba inspiración, ahora me doy cuenta que eso es lo que hacía especiales sus trabajos, ellos vivían para sus obras, y para sí mismos, a diferencia de mi**_ -explico Mitarai al mismo tiempo que le daba una mirada al contenido de sus bolsas, feliz de que no todo lo que había dentro eran cosas para dibujar- _ **pero hoy me divertí mucho, y con todo lo que vi, sentí y viví, me inspire mucho y tengo cientos de nuevas ideas que quiero probar, y las probare todas, pero poco a poco, un paso a la vez, si me desvanezco y nunca me vuelvo a levantar sin probarlas todas, nada de lo que hice hasta ahora habría servido**_ -

- _ **¿significa que cambiaras tu forma de hacer las cosas? Mitarai**_ -pregunto su doble mientras sostenía varias bolsas entre sus manos, más que Hinata incluso.

- _ **sí, y comenzare dejando de saltarme las clases, iré a Kibougamine también, seguro ahí lograre que mi anime evolucione aún más, y por eso les agradezco a ambos, por tomarse las molestias**_ -

- _ **es natural, los 3 somos amigos**_ -respondió Hinata a lo que el "Dúo Mitarai" solo se miró entre ellos, el verdadero Mitarai ya de por si estaba sorprendido de que Hinata lo considerara su amigo, pero nunca pensó que su relación con su doble podría ser la de amigos, y conociendo la forma de pensar del chico robusto, él podría casi asegurar de que pensaba lo mismo- _ **¿Por qué esa cara? Mitarai ¿acaso creías que alguien que se preocupa por tu salud, te ayuda y siempre te da consejos no sería tu amigo? Para mi hasta es ser un "Mejor Amigo"**_ -

Mitarai solo volteo a ver a su doble y no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con eso, solo un amigo haría todo lo que su impostor hizo por él, más aun todos los días. Lentamente dejo en el suelo las bolsas que cargaba en sus manos y extendió su mano hacia el joven robusto, sonriendo de lado, a lo cual el impostor, después de unos segundos de silencio también dejo las bolsas que llevaba, y tomo su mano en un suave apretón, mientras que su propia sonrisa verdadera se formaba en su rostro.

- _ **¿amigos?**_ -pregunto Mitarai

- _ **los mejores**_ -respondió el impostor mientras soltaba su mano, como si sellaran un nuevo capítulo para su historia, a lo que Hinata solo dejo lo que llevaba en sus manos a un lado, a excepción de una bolsa que le pertenecía, y le doy una palmada a los hombros de ambos.

- _ **bueno, yo tengo que volver a casa, mañana es lunes y yo aún tengo tarea que hacer, asi que los veré luego, Mitarai, y…ah, es cierto ¿Cómo debería llamarte a ti ahora?**_ -pregunto Hinata hacia el impostor, dándose cuenta de que se habían olvidado por completo de ese tema, cosa que se reprendía desde dentro, ahora que conocía a Mitarai, necesitaba una forma de como referirse al impostor.

- _ **eso no importa mucho Hinata, yo de por si nunca tuve un nombre, a estas alturas no necesitas preocuparte por eso**_ -

- _ **¡eso no está bien!**_ -grito de repente Mitarai para sorpresa de ambos- _ **tú también mereces un nombre, todos lo merecen, si las personas le dan nombre a sus mascotas, o los artistas como yo se lo damos a nuestros personajes ¿Por qué tú no te das uno propio?**_ -

- _ **no creo ser una mascota, además, no sé si está bien que yo mismo me dé un nombre, no sabría cómo elegirlo**_ -respondió el chico robusto con una sonrisa, encontrando gracioso su comentario.

- _ **mmm, muy bien, entonces no tienes que ser tú, yo y Mitarai te daremos uno**_ -

- _ **¿disculpa?**_ -antes de poder pedirle a Hinata una explicación, este se llevó a Mitarai un metro y medio lejos del impostor, y con el empezó a susurrar cosas que el chico sin nombre no podía llegar a oír, y cada vez que intentaba acercarse, ambos lo obligaban a detenerse, y asi fue hasta que después de unos minutos, ambos regresaron hacia él y se dieron una última mirada satisfactoria.

- _ **"Kagami Futari"…creemos que ese te quedaría bien**_ -explico Mitarai mientras que le enseñaba a su doble dicho nombre escrito ya en el blog de notas en su celular, con los kanji de "Espejo" para apellido y el del número "2" como parte del nombre.

- _ **como no tienes familia, se me ocurrió "Kagami" para tu apellido, ya que como tú puedes suplantar a cualquier persona, eres como un "Espejo" de ellas, y a Mitarai se le ocurrió "Futari" para tu nombre porque gracias a ti, es como si hubiera "2" de cada persona en el mundo, como hubo 2 Mitarai hasta ahora**_ -explico esta vez Hinata mientras señalaba la forma en la que estaba escrito el nombre.

- _ **"Kagami…Futari"…¿mi propio nombre?**_ -asimilando este pensamiento, una sonrisa cruzo su robusto rostro mientras que lentamente acercaba su mano hacia su rostro, y en un movimiento que discretamente limpio una lagrima que amenazaba con salir, antes de ser vista, se quitó tanto la peluca como la máscara que imitaban el rostro de Mitarai, rebelando su verdadero rostro y una melena suave y oscura peinada hacia atrás, finalmente tenía algo verdaderamente suyo, un nombre.

- _ **wow, ese rostro te queda mucho mejor, bueno, ahora si debo irme, los veré mañana, Mitarai, y "Kagami"**_ -

Con ese último comentario, Hinata se despidió bajo la recién llegada noche con una sonrisa, que fue compartida tanto por el animador como el impostor, los cuales ahora tenían algo nuevo para sí mismos, uno, su identidad, otro, su resolución, y ambos, una fuerte unión de amistad.

[Esperanza-Desesperación-Futuro]

- _ **antes de comenzar las clases de hoy, tengo que anunciar algo muy importante, asi que espero que sean comprensivos con lo que están por saber**_ -era un nuevo día en el curso principal, y la clase 77-B ya estaba reunida, 14 de sus alumnos presentes, solo faltaba uno, y Yukizome se encargaría de solucionar eso. Lentamente se acercó a la puerta del salón, y después de abrirla, dejo pasar a 2 personas que estaban listas para comenzar una nueva etapa.

- _ **¡¿QUE MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!**_ -fueron tanto los gritos de Nidai como de Soda, los cuales no podían ocultar su impresión, al ver que el Mitarai que ellos conocían, había pasado de robusto a flacucho en solo 2 días, al punto que no se dieron cuenta que junto a él había otro joven, robusto y con el cabello oscuro.

- _ **¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡Mitarai!**_ -

- _ **¡Ryota-chan adelgazo a tiempo record!**_ -

- _ **¡superaste el concepto de transformación de apariencia!**_ -

- _ **esperen ¡el sujeto a su lado se ve como Mitarai estaba hace días!**_ -

- _ **¡¿Quién es el?!**_ -

- _ **tranquilos, tranquilos, dejen que yo les explique qué está pasando**_ -estas fueron las palabras de Yukizome quien con una sonrisa en su rostro hacía gestos para que todos se calmaran, y se acercaba a ambos jóvenes frente al pizarrón- _ **verán, yo apenas me entere hace poco de esto, asi que para mí también fue una sorpresa, pero la verdad es que el Mitarai-kun que conocíamos hasta ahora, no era quien decía ser, este muchacho delgado que ven aquí, es el verdadero Mitarai-kun**_ -explico Yukizome mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Mitarai, el cual después de un profundo respiro, se atrevió a levantar la mirada hacia todos.

- _ **yo…soy el verdadero Mitarai Ryota, el "Estudiante Animador Definitivo", la verdad es que deje que tomaran mi lugar para faltar a clases y hacer anime sin interrupciones, pero recientemente me di cuenta que como iban las cosas, solo me haría daño a mí mismo, por eso decidí cambiar mi manera de hacer las cosas y asistir a la academia, tal vez suene presuntuoso después de engañarlos todo este tiempo, pero espero que podamos llevarnos bien**_ -expreso Mitarai mientras inclinaba suavemente su cabeza, algo temeroso de ser rechazado por sus compañeros de preparatoria, como había pasado en su época de escuela secundaria.

- _ **Mitarai no es el único que les ha mentido a todos**_ -el animador levanto la cabeza para ver como el que fue su doble hasta el día de ayer, daba un paso adelante, hablando con una voz diferente a la de costumbre y vistiendo, como él y como todos, el uniforme del curso principal- _ **yo soy el que se ha hecho pasar por Mitarai con mi talento y los he engañado todo este tiempo, espero que sean capaces de perdonarnos a ambos por eso, pero asi como Mitarai, yo también decidí dejar los engaños, para intentar ser de forma sincera amigo de todos ustedes y quiero presentarme como mi nuevo yo, soy el "Estudiante Impostor Definitivo", Kagami Futari, espero que podamos llevarnos bien como hasta ahora, y ser amigo de todos ustedes, esta vez, como yo mismo**_ -

El salón se quedó en completo silencio, y lentamente todos los 14 estudiantes de la clase 77 se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hasta donde estaban ellos. Ambos jóvenes solo se quedaron callados esperando lo peor, pero el primer comentario los hizo tener más esperanza.

- _ **asi que te hacías pasar por Mitarai con tu talento de impostor…¡eres increíble viejo! ¡Me lo creí por completo!**_ -fue el comentario que lanzo Soda al mismo tiempo que le daba una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Kagami, el cual se quedó aturdido por un segundo.

- _ **¡GAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡En verdad que nos engañaste!**_ -esta vez fue Nidia el que paso su brazo por el hombro del joven robusto mientras reía con un muy buen ánimo en su rostro.

- _ **¡gyaaaaaaaaaaa! Ibuki fue completamente engañada por Futari-chan**_!-salto de repente Mioda desde atrás de él y se colgó por la espalda del impostor como si fuera un koala bebe.

- _ **¡ciertamente! ¡A pesar de que sus complexiones físicas son muy diferentes, pudiste hacerte pasar por Mitarai-kun por completo! ¡tú talento es asombroso Kagami-kun!**_ -exclamo Komaeda mientras que empezaba a aplaudir suavemente con sus manos, Kagami solo pudo sonreír de lado, se sintió tonto por temer, estos eran sus compañeros de clases después de todo, y sabía que tratarían bien a su mejor amigo, el cual ya podía ver siendo bien recibido.

- _ **bienvenido a la clase, Mitarai-kun**_ -expreso Nanami mientras le daba al joven animador un suave y alentador apretón de manos-

- _ **¿en verdad están bien conmigo? Es decir, los engañe a todos desde el principio**_ -expreso Mitarai sin poder creer que le estaban dando la bienvenida, de Kagami esperaría que lo hicieran, pero no de él.

- _ **pero al final fuiste sincero y viniste por tu cuenta, fuiste valiente por reconocer lo que has hecho y querer avanzar por ti mismo, eso requiere coraje**_ -expreso Kuzuryu mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, acompañado por Pekoyama la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

- _ **él tiene razón, así que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable más, puedes levantar la cabeza en alto, Mitarai-kun**_ -expreso esta vez Koizumi mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro para darle apoyo.

- _ **el camino de Shura siempre acepta personas como tú, humanos con una resolución noble**_ -exclamo Tanaka jactándose de su grandeza, mientras que sus devas de la destrucción se asomaban por sus hombros.

- _ **lo que importa aquí es que son bienvenidos por completo, Mitarai-kun, Kagami-kun**_ -las palabras expresadas por Yukizome no podían estar más de acuerdo con la opinión general de la clase 77, cosa que logro que Mitarai solo sonriera feliz como nunca en su vida.

En ese momento ellos lo supieron, Kagami supo que el finalmente estaba libre de ese tormento de desconfiar y ser desconfiado por otros, finalmente era alguien que podía crear su propia identidad con las personas a su alrededor, y seguiría viviendo, no como otra persona, sino como Kagami Futari, el "Estudiante Impostor Definitivo" de la clase 77.

Mitarai supo que podía ser capaz de interactuar y conectar con otras personas, y que había otras cosas que hacer anime para su vida. Naturalmente no lo dejaría, pero lo haría con más calma, cuidando de sí mismo y acercándose más y más a otros, aquellos que serían sus amigos y por quienes haría su anime, no solo para salvar al mundo, sino para hacer felices a los que lo rodean. Ya no necesitaría emplear las técnicas de hipnosis que pensaba poner en su anime para influenciar a las personas y darles más esperanza, ya no las necesitaba, su propio esfuerzo y la inspiración que le brindarían el mundo y las personas en el eran lo único que necesitaba para alcanzar su sueño.

La clase 77 ya poseía a sus 16 estudiantes, y mientras eso ocurría, Hinata Hajime se encontraba en su salón charlando con su mejor amiga del curso de reserva, Kuzuryu Natsumi, y dando una mirada de reojo hacia el exterior, Hinata contemplo las nubes pasar, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aun cuando aún no encontraba su talento aun, seguiría buscando, pero por lo menos, encontró cosas que valoraría por toda su vida.

Capítulo 8: La Amistad y la Esperanza.


End file.
